To What End?
by Furiouswind
Summary: Set three months after the end of the adventure, Fayt finds himself thrown into another spiral of events that force him to face his worst fears, but can his love for someone prove to be stronger than fate itself? FaytXMaria main Rated T for violence
1. Reunion

**To What End**

AN: Welcome to my very first Star Ocean Fic, and most likely my very first Fic to EVER finish writing. I've decided to write this whole thing finish first, since i would stop mid way if i keep reading what other people think. Some parts may seem rushed or very unorganized, well, that's my character, so deal with it. NO FLAMES, flame me and i swear i will hunt you down till the end of the earth. If you don't like it, DON'T READ, no one forced you to. I love Fayt X Maria, but i like twists as well so if your not happy about that twist, DON'T READ. I will go along and add ANs if there is something i need to explain, just in case. Note that there may certain Japanese related themes and/or words. Just think them as a form of respect to the Japanese for creating such a wonderful game. Love this game, totally. Enjoy the fic! Oh yeah, slight OoCs but i mainly reflect the characters from both the game and the comic book, which is AWESOME. I don't think the comic is out in english, but for chinese readers, go find it, it's hilarious.

Disclaimer: I don't own StarOcean and never will. All characters, names of ships, planets and places that are related to StarOcean game, i don't own, but all other, i do. Loads of OCs, so there.

* * *

The trees swayed as the wind picked up, being silent obersvers to a scene that has happened many times before. The blade cut through the air and sliced downwards. It cut through the giant scorpian like paper. The creature shrieked out in pain and fell onto the ground, dead. The teen wiped his forhead, swinging the blade once to get rid of the blood.

Sheathing the sword into the scabbard on his back, the boy walked onwards, carrying with him a piece of scorpian leg. He usually took pieces of his kill to sell at the nearest market. He wasn't that far from the nearest town, Peterny of Aquaria on the planet Elicoor II. Today was going to be a good day, he knew that. Something about the weather told him that.

Walking into the town, he headed for the nearest shop and managed to get quite a hefty sum for the leg. He decided to visit the workshop and headed west of the town. He had about three inventors whom he had a contract with working here, another four at Aquios, another three at Airyglyph. Walking along the streets, he busied himself with counting the amount of fol he had earned.

Walking around a corner, he nearly bumped into someone, but due to his experience, he quickly turned his body and managed to get around the person without hitting the person, or even looking up. He mumbled a 'sorry' and continued to walk. A girl, judging by the body shape. Those clothes look familiar too. Her scent, lavander? He walked a couple more paces and stopped. Lavander? He quickly turned around, only to catch a glimpse of a bit of blue hair turning around the corner. Could it be? The boy shook his head, turning back to his original course and to the workshop. It must have been his imagination. There was no way it was her. They said their goodbyes three months ago. She said she wanted to head out to search for her real parents. It was impossible for her parents to be on this planet.

"Nah, must have been someone else."

He convinced himself. There wasn't much time left either. He hurried on to the workshop, but stopping at a nearby bakery.

* * *

Three months have past since the defeat of the 'creator'. Finally, the universe was back into its proper order. Fayt, Maria and Sophia were counted as ambassadors from their universe to the other. Already, they had several meetings with the high council of the other universe.

After having some issues sorted out, they headed back to their own world. Elicoor II was given special privilliages by the pan-galatic federation, in which Cliff was made into a high ranking officer, being able to strongly influence every decision of the council. Basically, he has the final say in everything that goes on in the Federation. Sophia went in search for her parents and while she offered Fayt to come along to look for his mother, he refused, having already recieved a message from her, telling him that she was back on Earth helping with repairs.

As Fayt decided to stick around Elicoor II to help around, he greatly missed the gang. Nel was extremely busy in efforts to restrengthen the might of Aquaria and Albel was busy moping up some mess back in Airygylph. So in short, Fayt was left alone to his own business. His college was closed indefinately so he really had not much to do elsewhere. He did ask whether either Airygylph or Aquaria needed help but both sides refused, saying that it was improper to let him help out when he has done so much already. Fayt, being a lazy, slowminded and simple guy, just went along, figuring that they already had everything covered. He had already spent most of his time wondering between towns to check up on things.

He had recently finished an errand by the King of Aurygylph to grab Albel as he was needed for something else. That scared Fayt as he sometimes thought that Albel was gay. That Skirt was way too girlie in Fayt's opinion.

It appears as though the members of the ex-Quark had gotten back together, but as an elite member of the new Galactic Federation imperial armada. Mirage had control of the ship and no one could complain except for Lieber. She had visited Elicoor II for a couple of times to say hi but she was mainly busy with her own work. News had spread that the a couple of planets in the Yzak system were rebelling against the Federation.

The Yzak system were known for their ferocity in battles and most of their technology were the foundation for the Federation's fleets. Elicoor II had become an extremely special planet, having traders from even the far reaches of the galaxy appearing. Still, it was stated by the law of the Federation with agreement of the ruling parties of Elicoor II that the culture and lifestyle would not be disturbed.

Since then, the planet's tourism industry had flourished. Peppita and her group had recently landed and they performed for two nights already, with outstanding popularity. Since it has been three months, Fayt had saved enough fol to buy a small house in Peterny, not too shabby. He opened a small store as well, selling small mechanisms to improve the style of living for the citizens. Fayt's workshops were busy since then, having creating things ranging from weapons to everyday household appliances.

Business was quite well and Fayt had placed it under the care of someone he could trust who was not too busy. He tried Clair though she only could promise to be there during the weekends. He turned to someone he would never ask ever again to do anything for him, Roger. Fayt walked into the workshop, turning heads from the inventors inside. As soon as they saw Fayt, however, they all went back to their work. A cloaked lady walked over to Fayt, a chart in hand.

"Hello, Misty Lear."

Fayt smiled.

Misty blushed but handed the chart over. Misty Lear was one of the inventors who worked for Fayt, specializing in Alchemy, the creation of substances by changing its state and composite. Misty was incharge of the Peterny branch and had created about two hundred new substances that hit the market immediately within two months. In Fayt's eyes, she was a genius. But he did wonder a couple of things about her. She looked pretty young and not to mention, beautiful. Fayt read her profile before, divorced, lost her two year child and wonders around after that. He found her wondering the Barr mountains, delusioned and confused.

Fayt looked at the chart she handed to him. The results showed promise and he had a couple of items ready to hit the stores.

"Thanks, Misty, i'll take this and head off. Take care of things here for me, alright?"

Fayt smiled.

Misty blused and nodded. Fayt was about to leave when he remembered the bag he was carrying in his hand.

"Oh yeah, here you go. It's something to eat. It's not much, but eat up."

Fayt placed the bag in Misty's hand and her blush turned even more red, if ever possible. Fayt walked out of the workshop, relieved to be out of the heat of the place and back into fresh air. He suddenly thought about the girl he almost bumped into before. Was it her? Could it be? Maria Traydor? Fayt wanted to believe it was her, for unknown reasons.

Whenever she was around, he felt more at ease, he felt more comfortable letting his other side free. She was easier to talk to then Sophia about issues, she was more mature than Sophia and not all that attention seeking like Sophia. Somehow or rather, Fayt was attracted to the ex-Quark captain, though he does not know it himself. He probably started ever since he first saw her, in Castle Aquaria.

She stood confident, calm and cool. She had a presence that commanded everything around her. Her long blue hair flowing gracefully in the wind. There was no way he could forget about her. If he could describe her in one word, that word would be 'perfect'. She was everything, smart, beautiful, calm, mature and a natural born leader.

"What i would do to just see her again."

Fayt murmered, though he did not understand why he did, as he headed back to his house.

All he could think about was her. Her image would not be erased from his head. He shook his head. She was far away, still searching for answers to her past. He entered his house which sat on the east part of town.

The interior was better looking than the outside as Fayt managed to get his hands on some special supplies some passing space merchant had. Sitting around the living space was a quite an old model but still usuable laser set television, a sofa, a table with installments for self-cleaning and other niffty things to have around the house. Fayt walked over to to kitchen and pressed the button on the coffe maker. Pouring a cup for himself, he headed up the stair to his bedroom. He dropped his gear onto the floor next to his bed and sat on the chair at his desk.

He placed the cup next to the computer as he turned it on. The screen appeared and started to run its normal procedure. Fayt sipped on his coffee, waiting for the computer to finish warming up. This usually did not take more than five seconds, but Fayt's computer was not in very good shape and it took five minutes. Fayt's eyes caught onto a picture that sat on the table.

He grabbed the photo and studied it with somewhat great detail. It was the picture of him and the rest of the group just before they left for their own seperate ways. It was hard to get himself to put up a smiling face, but still, it turned out alright. He was in the front with Sophia clinging onto one of arms. Cliff and lancar were weighing themselves on to him. Adray was posing himself at the back while Clair was next Nel. Marietta and Steeg were somewhere in the picture and Albel was close to anger, sword already drawn and being waved around. The atmmosphere was generally a pleasant one.

Fayt's eyes were being drawn to a certian blued hair girl. She squatted next to Fayt and smiled warmly back at him. He woke up from his slight 'daydream' when a knock came from his door. He got up and went to see who would knock on his door. If there was something wrong at the workshop, he would hear Eliza running, screaming in the streets. He opened the door and almost fell backwards, when a sudden body mass came crashing in.

"Fayt, my boy!"

"Adray?"

Fayt tried to squeeze himself out from under the massive giant. He managed to, but his shoes was still underneath.

"Hi Fayt."

Clair Lesbard smiled walking in and on top of her father, who did not seem too bothered by some light weight. Clair still looked as beautiful as she did the last Fayt saw her. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but was wearing a long white skirt with a matching blouse. Adray was still half naked as usual.

"Welcome, why not you sit down at the dining room?"

Fayt asked, though there was not much need as Adray was off the floor and immediately seated himself at the table. Fayt sighed, picking up his shoe and putting it back on.

He was about to close the door when he noticed that there was someone else standing at the door. She had long blue hair tied up into a tail, her blue eyes looking back at him.

"Ma-Maria?"

"Hello Fayt."

Maria stepped into the house though Fayt did not really welcome her mainly because he was too dumbstruck to say anything.

"Are you going to invite me in or not?"

She asked, staring hard at him. Fayt shook out of his shock.

"Er.. sure! Why not you join them at the table, i'll be there in a minute."

Fayt closed the door and headed to the kitchen. Maria was here and it caused his heart to beat about ten times its normal rate, for God knows what reason. Though hard, he managed to calm himself down and brought out the cup of tea he had prepared. Seating himself, his main question was...

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see you, that's all."

Clair smiled. Adray drained his tea and was going wild again.

"Fayt, my boy! Are you single?"

That question caught Fayt off guard as he choked on his tea. Surprisingly, Maria was choking as well.

"Er... i guess."

"That good enough for me! Clair! I found you a husband!"

"WHAT!"

Fayt thought he was hearing things. Maria was trying hard to contain her laughter. Adray had apparently been drinking before he came over.

"Father! We did not come here for this!"

Clair exclaimed, embarrassed by her father's behaviour.

"We didn't? Oh well, STILL! Fayt, my boy! I'm very proud and happy to have you in our family!"

Adray slapped Fayt hard on the back, causing him to choke.

"But-"

"Father! That's enough! I will pick my own husband, thank you very much for the hundredth time!"

Clair was extremely red. Adray looked at Clair.

"You look very much like your mother. Honey! WHY DOESN"T OUR DAUGHTER WANT TO MARRY THIS FINE YOUNG MAN THAT I HAVE PICKED OUT FOR HER!"

Adray started to cry, banging his fist onto the table.

"Er.. Clair?"

Fayt wondered if the ruckus Adray was making could be heard from elsewhere.

"Don't worry, Fayt, he usually calms down after awhile."

"Don't look down on me! I can sulk all day if i have to!"

Adray crossed his arms in a defiant sort of way. Still, he was crying up a storm.

"Father! You're acting like a baby!"

Clair tried to stop Adray but to no avail.

Fayt decided to turn his attention to the last person at the table. Maria sat there, covering her mouth as she tried hard not to laugh at Adray. She looked so beautiful. Why is he even thinking about that?

"Maria, what are you doing here?"

He asked.

"I decided to drop by to see how you were doing, that's all."

She replied.

"Really? Is that all?"

"That's all. It's been awhile, Fayt."

"It certainly has been."

The two looked at each for quite sometime before Adray banged his fist against the table, shaking the two from their mesmorized state.

"Anyway, how's Sophia?"

Maria asked.

"She's doing fine. Heard she's back on Earth helping out in the restoration. She seems to have been asked to be a delegate for the intergalactical peace keeping force."

Fayt sighed.

"Really? Isn't she quite young?"

"Well, that's what my mom said and told those old geezers to bug off. Sophia is with her parents now."

Fayt said, but suddenly looked at Maria.

"Sorry."

He said, tyring to catch back his phrase.

"It's alright. I've been alone for quite sometime now and i'm used to it. Besides, it wasn't like Traydor's my real name anyway."

"So, any clues?"

Fayt was feeling glad that the subject had changed.

"Well, not yet. I'm still hoping though. Anyway, how about you? Plan to go back to school?"

"Me? Well, my college is closed, that's for sure. But if it reopens, i'll see by then if i want to or not."

He casually said, resting his head on his hands backwards.

"Aren't you the lazy type. How about Sophia?"

"She wants to enter the same school as me."

"Oh really? College?"

"Yeah, too bad she doesn't know but i just recieved letters from a couple of Universities for scholarships."

Fayt tossed her his communicator which held his mails as well. She flipped through his mail list and was shocked.

"University of Advance Science? University of Galactic Enginnering? These are the top Universities!"

"Yeah, a couple of them managed to survive the blast from the attack. But they all require me to complete my college degree first."

"Well, that's true. So what are you going to do?"

She passed back the communicator. Fayt pocketed it and sighed.

"I don't know. I guess my mom will try to force me to going back so i have not much of a choice."

"I guess so."

Maria drew circles on the table. Fayt decided to change the topic, since Maria didn't look so comfortable with any topic relating to family members.

"So er... are you going stay here for a while?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, i guess so. There won't be any transport in the close vinicity for another few months i'm guessing."

"Really? What about the merchant ships? Ever since this planet became a special trading post, merchants fly in and out of the orbit."

"Well... I guess i could use a break."

Maria felt irritated but kept her cool. Fayt never seemed to notice things even if they were dancing right in front of his eyes with a tea cosy on its head.

"I see, do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm staying at the inn."

"Huh? You mean for a couple of months? Those prices are outrageous!"

"Well, it's not like i have other places to go, do i?"

Maria countered, a little harsher than intended. Fayt was taken back by her tone.

"Sorry."

He mumbled.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Maria looked away, face turning red.

"Tell you what, why not stay over here?"

"Huh?"

"Well, i've got an extra bed and it saves some money, doesn't it?"

"But-"

"It won't bother me, don't worry about it. Which room are you staying?"

"Room five, but-"

"Alright, let's go then."

Fayt got up, which caught the attention of Clair.

"Oh, Fayt, going somewhere?"

"Yeah, going to grab Maria's stuff from the inn, want to come?"

"No thanks, i have to make sure father doesn't do anything outrageous."

"I'M NOT OUTRAGEOUS! I'm just too sexy, that's all."

Adray cried out.

"What sort of drink did he buy?"

Fayt wondered. Clair passed him an empty bottle.

"Fire Whisk! Where did you get it from?"

"From some merchant in the market, why?"

"Fire Whisk is the most potent drink in the galaxy! Its alchoholic level is off the charts! It was banned from drinking since it was known to cause coma and brain damage!"

"What!"

Everyone looked at Adray, who thought he was seeing angels.

"Forgive me God, i can't even find a good husband for my daughter."

"Actually, he looks fine to me."

Maria said.

"Just how long ago did he drink this?"

"About two hours ago."

"That's not right, he should be out within five minutes."

"Maybe its because he's a heavy drinker?"

Maria offered.

"True, father has always been drinking during his free time."

"Then maybe that would explain that. Well, lucky for him that he knows how to hold his liqour. Back to the problem at hand. Maria, let's go."

Fayt picked up his white jacket and left, with Maria trailing behind.

"What a cute couple they would make."

Clair sighed inwardly, smiling. Then, an evil idea sprouted in her head.

"Why not? Heh heh."

* * *

AN: Like it so far? No? Ha, cause it's only going to get worse! BWAHAHA 


	2. Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean, why do i have to keep repeating this?

* * *

Fayt made his way through the crowded market towards the west end of town. Maria was having problems with just getting past two guys. Fayt was about to reach the inn when he heard a scream. Turning around, he spotted Maria, still somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Two guys had grabbed onto her hands were smiling to each other. How typical. Fayt rushed over to Maria.

"Let go!"

Maria yelled, trying to yank her hand from the two.

"Why should we? Beautiful things should be held on to."

"That's right. Maybe we could go for a drink or two."

These two guys are officially creepy and typical perverts who do not know more creative lines.

"Maybe you should go by yourselves for that drink."

Fayt said from behind. The two turned around, and practically everyone else who was interested in these sorts of things.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?"

One of the guys asked.

"Fayt!"

Maria exclaimed. She thought she completely lost him.

"Fa-Fayt! You mean, Fayt Leingod?"

Excited murmurs were past throughout the crowds. People backed away from Fayt, as though he was a prince or something.

"Yeah, that's me, so what?"

Fayt scratched his head.

"H-ha! I'm not afraid of the Hero of the world! You look nothing more than a packet of peanuts!"

"Well, that depends on what sort of peanuts you're looking at. Let her go and leave us or face the consequences."

Fayt had a sadistic face on, eyes dancing with fire with a smile that grew more and more sinister with each passing second.

"Well, let's see how far your consequence can go!"

One of guys challenged, taking out a knife. Fayt, however, was unarmed. Still, it did not bother him, after all, he had been in worse situation than this. He raised his hand in the direction of the the man, focusing his strength into his palm, his hand glowed blue. Symbols appeared around around his arm as he gathered more energy.

Soon, symbols were all around his arm and the energy in his hand was about the size of his fist. Fayt released it gathered energy and it shot forward like a bolt of lightning, striking at the knife. The man dropped the knife like it was burning. Symbology was a strong force to reckon with and on this planet, not many know how to utilize this force. The two men turned and ran away.

Everyone around Fayt congratulated him on his brave deed. It wasn't that he wanted any of this popularity. All he wanted is to get to Maria and get out of this place. He managed to find Maria's hand among the crowd and pulled her out. He did not let go of her hand as he pushed through the crowd into the west part of town. Finally, they were at the west end and it was not as crowded as the central market.

"Well, at least we're out of the crowd."

Fayt said.

"My hand..."

Maria muttered. Her face was beet red.

"Wha-? Oh! Sorry!"

Fayt realized that he was still holding onto her hand, rather tightly at that too.

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

Maria held her hand close to her as though it needed a bandage.

"Does it hurt? Let me see."

Fayt walked up to Maria but she backed away.

"It's alright, there's no need for you to see it."

She said, rather quickly.

"Er, alright, but if it does hurt, just tell me, alright?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go get your stuff."

Fayt walked into the inn, while Maria still stood outside, clutching her hand. Her face was calm as usualy, though it had a deep red shade to her cheeks. She took a deep breath, and entered the inn. Behind her, two pairs of eyes were watching with great interest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about five minutes argueing with the manager, paying a certain amount for cancelling fee, Fayt stormed off to find Maria's room. Maria had left for her room while he was trying to get the people at the inn to go easy on the penalty charges. He stormed up the stairs and found her room. He did not bother to knock, though he should, and stormed into the room.

Maria was shocked and she turned to see who entered. At that point, everything froze. In Maria's hand, was something that Fayt should never, ever see. Her undergarments. Maria was soon aware of that fact as well and her face turned as red as a boiled lobster. Fayt's face turned equally red, before he ran out of the door.

"SORRY!"

He closed the door behind him. That was close. White?

'What the hell am i think that for?'

He mentally slapped himself. That wasn't something he should be thinking about. The door opened slightly and Maria took a peek outside. Her face was still red from the recent event.

"Maria, i'm so sorry, i mean-"

"Forget about it. Can you help me with something?"

"Huh? Er.. sure."

Fayt straightened himself and walked into the room. Maria had finished packing and her luggage was sitting on the bed, but it wasn't closed.

"So what do you need help with?"

Fayt wondered.

"Closing the luggage."

She muttered. Sometimes, she speaks too softly.

"What sort of lock is it?"

"Type N.L 50. "

"Ah, the new one, huh? Right, let's see."

Fayt walked over to her luggage. It was a small silver bag with a lock that looked more like a calculator than a lock. Fayt inspected the lock carefully. He had not dealt with this new model before. This could get tricky. Fayt pressed the function button and the lock automatically went into a self lockdown. Now it was locked for good, unless Fayt could get it back to his place. He got up and sighed. This was very complicating.

"Is it alright?"

Maria asked.

"No, it's not. I managed to lock it, but i need to bring it back my place to get it open again."

"Oh... Sorry for the trouble."

"What? Oh it's nothing, really. Come on then, let's go."

Fayt led the way out of the room, carrying the luggage in one hand, with Maria trailing behind. The trip back to the house was less eventful and Fayt was glad to be back. Clair welcomed the two back and told them that her father was snoring on the couch.

"Can i use your bathroom?"

Maria asked.

"Sure, it's upstairs. Wait up."

Fayt ran up the stairs and fumbled through his dresser. He fished out a white sleeveless with black pants and passed it to Maria.

"Use this, it's the smallest i have."

"Thanks."

Maria took the clothing and went off into the bathroom. Fayt went back down and took another look at the lock.

"What is this?"

Clair asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's a new lock created by the lokris company. They pride themselves in the best locks in the universe, then again, they fail often and no one can get them to open after that. I'm trying to fix it now."

"Is that hard?"

Clair asked, not too comfortable with electronics.

"Not really."

Fayt took out his tool fit and began to work on the lock as though it was surgery. Prying open the casing, Fayt was surprised to see how simple the lock looked like on the inside.

However, Fayt knew that even simple designs could spell disaster. With companies like Lokris, there was no telling what could happen. There was a case where someone attepted the same thing, opening the lock to fix the problem. That resulted in the entire luggage burning up in flames. Fayt just hoped the same thing would not happen to Maria's luggage.

"Ah! I have to go now."

Clair suddenly got up.

"What? What about your father?"

"Oh, can you keep an eye on him? He won't do much damage if he's sleeping and he can sleep for days."

Clair reassured Fayt, though it did not help one bit.

"Don't worry about it too much, i'll be back tomorrow to pick him."

With that, Clair left. Fayt pondered on what he should do when his attention was drawn back to the lock.

"No point worrying about now, now back to this lock."

As Fayt was sorting through the circuits, chips and wires, Maria came out of bathroom, her hair let down, the shirt looking loose and the pants proved to be too big and so she only had the shirt on. It covered up to her thighs but she just wished there was something she could slip into for her legs. It was closing into winter and the weather was getting colder and colder by the minute. She drapped the towel around her neck as she walked down the stairs to see Fayt working on her lock. Her face was slightly red, but still kept it's serious look.

"Is it working?"

She asked. Fayt jumped with surprise.

"Not yet, i'll have to take-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. He was looking at Maria's dressing and he must say, she certainly does have nice legs. He mentally slapped himself once again. Maria was aware of what he was looking at, crossing her legs.

"Your pants did not fit."

"Really? Sorry about that. Er, here, take this."

He passed her his coat, diverting his eyes away. His white coat had no sleeves and had a holder at the back for his sword. His mithril sword, however, was at the workshop at moment. He was stuck to using his laser weapon for the time being and the hilt fit nicely in his pocket. Maria slipped on the coat and it covered her nicely, well, more than a shirt anyway.

"Thanks."

"Er.. no problem."

Fayt sat back down and continued to fumble with the circuits. However, the picture of Maria in his shirt with her legs exposed was hard to get rid off. A sudden beep came and Fayt turned to see what it was. Maria took out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Maria here."

She spoke into the tiny built in microphone. Maria's communicator was not like Fayt's which looked like a calculator. Maria's communicator was slimmer and reminded Fayt of one of those old memory sticks that he read about in History of Technology class. A voice that could only belong to one irritating person in the entire galaxy spoke through the speakers. His face was easily recognizable and his hair was unmistakenable.

"Cap-... I mean Maria!"

"What is it, Lieber?"

Maria did not really feel like being bothered by him at this moment. For the past three months, Lieber seemed to be calling her every day. Though she did tell him off a couple of times, she eventually gave up.

"Nothing! I was just checking up on how you were."

"If it's nothing important, then i'm hanging up."

"What! No! Don't! Come on, Maria, i mean- OUCH!"

Fayt stopped working on the lock and peered over Maria's shoulder to look at the communicator. The small projector had projected an enlarged version of the screen, making sight not a problem. Lieber had been punched in the head and kicked off the screen by a boot. Steeg came into view.

"Hey Maria, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Steeg, what's this all about?"

"Well, i'm not too sure myself, i'll let Mirage do the talking. Oh, and Marietta says hi."

With that, Steeg got up and went off, most likely, make sure that Lieber does not disturb the conversation. Mirage sat down in front of the screen. She still looked the same as before though she does look a little tired.

"Hi Maria."

She smiled.

"Mirage, have you been sleeping well?"

Maria asked, worried over her old friend.

"Well, not for awhile. Many things have happened. Anyway, what's with that coat?"

"This? Oh, it's Fayt's. The shirt's his as well."

Maria's face redden a little. Mirage, however, smiled like something extremely interesting had just walked in.

"Oho? Really?"

She smirked. Maria had a bad feeling about this. Apparently, this conversation was on loud speaker as behind Mirage, Lieber was shouting something incoherent, sounding like he was cursing Fayt.

"Is Fayt there?"

"Yeah, i'm staying at his place for awhile."

More shouts from Lieber

"My, isn't that interesting."

Mirage sniggered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Can i speak to Fayt?"

"Sure."

Maria passed the communicator to Fayt.

"Hello Mirage."

"Hi there, Fayt, see that you're doing well."

"I'm alright."

"That's good. With Maria with you, there shouldn't be any problems. Anyway i want you to know that your mother is worried sick about for the past week. Apparently, you never answered her calls."

Fayt cursed his luck. His mother seemed to have connections all over the god damned galaxy.

"My communicator just broke. It can recieve but never send."

Fayt took out his communicator and showed that there was a hole on the back. Some wires were sticking out.

"My, isn't that bad. Anyway, right now the war is growing and Elicoor II may be involved."

"What happened to the fleet?"

"Well, it's not looking too good for us. Klaus system has already sent all remaining fleets they have to the combat zone, that's in the Genosis system, about two systems away from Elicoor II. The Vendeeni government is staying out of this, though i doubt they will keep quiet about this. I'm sure they'll use this to their advantage and aid the Yzaks."

"Alright. Can you patch me through the federation network, the hardboard network."

"You mean the 'netstream'? What do you want to do in there?"

Mirage looked puzzled. The 'netstream' was where all the communication was sent through. It was like the raw form of the system. Everything within there was all circuits and wires and passing messages. Only certain personals were granted access and Mirage was one of them.

"I've got a couple of friends who could help."

"Hmm... Alright, hold on."

Mirage punched in a couple of buttons.

"Alright, patching through... now."

The screen went blank.

"What is this?"

Maria asked.

"It's the 'netstream'."

"It's all black."

"That's because we're behind the looking glass, hold on."

Fayt brought the communicator upstairs to his computer and plugged it to his computer. He typed a couple of keys and the his monitor hummed to life. On the screen, rolled long lists of incoherent words. Soon, the screen switched from a blank one, to one with brilliant colours. It was like looking at rainbows mixing with one another. Like rainbowed coloured jelly wobbling away in the sun.

"Now we're in."

Fayt started to type at the computer furiously. Maria had never seen Fayt like this before. She thought she had read his profile and non of them ever stated that he was-

"Are you a hacker?"

She asked.

"Was. That was sometime ago. Anyway, i've a bunch of friends on the 'netstream' who could lend us a hand."

"You mean... you're going to help out in the war?"

Maria did not want to be bother by politics of war at the present though she secretly admitted that if Fayt was willing to go for it, she would too.

"Well, i can't just let this planet be harmed because of something another planet is doing."

He said without looking at her. Soon, a couple of screens popped up, with some additional noise.

"Fayt! Is that really you?"

"Oh my god! Fayt! I can't believe you're back!"

"Dammit! Where's the chip you still owe me?"

"Fayt! I heard you saved the Universe!"

"Awesome!"

"You're the hero of the Galaxy!"

"I want your autograph!"

A bunch of shouts all came through.

"Calm down guys. I need your help."

Fayt said.

"Shoot."

One of the screens said.

"You all know about the war, right?"

"Sure."

"I need your help in hacking into their systems. Jino, Loji, Nyiko, you guys have strong connections in your goverenments and i know it. You guys know what to do."

"This is big, man, war isn't a trival thing to play with."

"I'll try to talk to my dad about it."

"I'm on it!"

Different replies all came. Soon, one by one, the screens disappeared. Only five remained.

"Look, Fayt, i know that you saved our asses plenty of times, but this is big, bigger than anything!"

"Look, Elicoor II is about to be attacked if i don't do anything about it. Earth will be next."

"Elicoor II? What's so important about it?"

"Let's just say that i have a strong attachment to this planet."

"You're on it?"

"What else?"

"Damn, then say so already. I'm on it."

One screen disappeared. Four left.

"Look, Fayt, i highly respect you, but mind telling me how are we suppose to fight the Yzaks? I mean, even the Yzaks have their own hackers."

"That is why i'm asking you, Hyo, and Gyin, grab as many of us you can. We need to play defensive and offensive at the same time."

"That's the basket ball captain for you. Hey, i'm challenging you the next time you come back, so come back early, you hear me? And in one piece!"

Two more screens disappeared. Two left.

"Alright Fayt, let's cut to the point, what do want the two of us to do?"

"Fuin, Pyikon, you two must play the most important roles."

"And what may that be?"

"You two must grab as many guys as you can, hackers, fighters all sorts and meet me on Elicoor II."

"That's a tall order."

"Well, it isn't impossible, how long will you take?"

"A week, tops."

"I'm giving you two days."

"Gotcha."

The screen returned to the colourful rainbow spectrum. Fayt sighed and stretched out.

"All done. Now is for the King and Queen to know about the situation."

Fayt got up form the chair and yawned.

"Fayt, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, i realize i don't know much about you, though i thought i did. After seeing you do that, it makes me wonder whether you led another life?"

Fayt laughed. He unplugged Maria's communicator and tossed it back to her.

"My life? Well, then you'd be the first person to know besides those guys."

Fayt sat down on his bed. He bent down and pulled a mattress from under his bed. It already had a pillow and blanket. Propping it up, Fayt dusted it clean.

"Well, where should i start. I started to be a hacker when i was in grade school. Back then, i only learnt a couple of tricks from friends, how to hack into a game, how to cheat in exams. Anyway, soon, i ventured into the 'netstream'. I was the first non personal to ever enter."

"So why did you need Mirage to access you in?"

"I needed the admin site to access certain areas. Anyway, so i created a place where hackers could meet, i called the spectrum. As you saw, it was a spectrum area but acted like a chat zone for us hackers. No one can 'see' us or 'hear' us when we're in there. So i met those guys. Some were my friends, others were from other systems."

"So who did you get help from?"

"Oh, i got help from the Kolik system, the Hynd republic and the Frontier galactic government."

"Kolik? You mean the system with the jarganaught class battleships? Hynd republic, with the first known particale genosis cannon? And the Frontier galactic government, with the largest battleship building factories in the galaxy?"

"Right, those three."

"But, how? They never joined the Federation and they did keep strict limitations on helping them. But even though with their help, we may never defeat the Yzaks."

"Well, i got connections. Don't worry, about the war. Right now we need to warn the people. Tomorrow, we head off for Aquios."

Fayt lay back on the bed he just pulled out.

"Er.. Fayt, why are you lying on that one?"

Maria asked. Guest should sleep on the pull-out, shouldn't they?

"Huh? Nevermind about me, just sleep on my bed, it's alright. Tomorrow we must get up early."

Fayt closed his eyes and was prepared to fall asleep when he felt Maria next to his ear.

"Thank you."

She wispered. Fayt did not do anything, he already felt drowsy and soon fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Okay, a few things that i didn't add since i was too lazy. Those two creeps were actually working for Clair, it was all part of her plan, evil scheme or whatever you want to call it. The type N.L actually represents Type New Lock. I'm too lazy to actually think of anything else. At this point, i practically forgot the names of both the King and Queen and i'm too lazy to check, only in the last chapt will their names be revealed, lame, isn't it? Note that my description on the fighting with symbols are kinda poor, live with it, it's not going to change and it's only going to get worse. 


	3. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean, there, i said it again, happy?

* * *

The first rays of the sun pierced through the curtains, hitting Fayt in the eye. He first swatted at the light, turning to the other side. After about five minutes of futile turning and tossing, Fayt finally got up. He scratched his head as he tried to adjust his vision. Looking around the room, he did not notice anything out of the ordinary, besides that Maria was sleeping on his bed.

He got up and took a while to get used to the morning. He also took awhile to look at Maria. His coat was crumpled and her undergarments were exposed. He admired her legs and her figure for only a couple of seconds, before he mentally punched himself. His mind now resorted to punching, since slapping did not work. He took the blanket and covered her, before heading down the stairs to make some breakfeast. He rubbed his eyes as he was thinking on what to cook.

"Ramen..."

His mouth watered. It was decided then. He took out a packet of noodles he was saving from a trip he made last month to a nearby space port. He started to boil the water as he heard a murmer from the bedroom. Maria must be getting up.

He added another packet of noodles to the pile, calculating that one packet was most likely not enough for them, especially with Adray around. Adray was still snoring away on the couch though Fayt did not know about Adray's reaction to food. He may be a wild beast and devour everything when hungry, but Fayt did not know that, only thought. Maria came down the steps groggily, half asleep. She nearly missed a step, but Fayt saw it before hand and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"You alright?"

He asked. Maria blinked her eyes a couple of times, only to realize that she was in the arms of Fayt. Her face burned red. She pushed him away, only to fall onto the floor.

"Ouch!"

She rubbed her head though her back was more sore than her head. Fayt offered his hand.

"Sorry if i frightened you, here."

Maria took his hand and got up. Her face was too red.

"Are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

He asked, placing his forehead against hers. Her face colour was off the charts.

"This is bad, you're burning up. Here, rest on the chair while i get you a cold towel."

Fayt pulled her by her hand to the chair and 'forced' her to sit down.

"Be right back."

He winked and headed for the kitchen. Maria knew that she did not have a fever, but it was the fact that she was in close proximity to Fayt that caused her to burn up. Fayt returned with a basin of cold water, a towel, a small box and a cup of warm tea.

"Here take these."

He offered the box. It read 'cold tablets'.

"Er, i'm fine, you know. There's nothing wrong with me."

Maria protested, but Fayt would not listen. He took out two pills and offered them to Maria.

"I'm fine! I don't need any pills!"

Maria said quite stubbornly.

"Look, it's closing to winter and you've got a cold, now take it."

Fayt did not wait for Maria to protest a second time, shoving the pills down her throat, he poured the warm tea in after. Maria choke and coughed but the pills went down.

"What did you do that for!"

She yelled.

"It's for your own good, now sit down and rest."

Fayt forced her down again. He turned back to the basin and drenched the towel in the cold water. He drained the excess and drapped it onto her forehead.

"I'll have to take a look at your wounds later."

Fayt casually said. That, however, did not sit well with Maria. She sat up, sending the towel onto the floor.

"You are not doing anything to me, you hear me?"

"I hear you alright, but if i don't, then who knows what may happen?"

Fayt picked up the towel and drapped it back onto her forehead.

"Stay like this till breakfeast is done."

He told her, walking off to check on the ramen. Maria, took the towel from her forehead and stared at it for awhile. She had never seen someone so worried about her besides Lieber. Lieber was just plain annoying, but Fayt, it seemed like it was his nature to be caring. For someone who respect life and health greatly, it seemed pretty ironic for him to be given the symbol of destruction. Maria kept a tight lip on that topic though, for it wasn't his father's intention to do these experiments on his own son, not to mention that his father had died to protect his son.

She felt envious of Fayt, having a family of his own when she had lost hers early in her life. Worse still that the people she loved as her parents were never her real parents. Would she ever find her missing parents? In the video, it seemed that Dr. Leingod had known Maria to be Traydor's daughter. Still, Traydor wasn't her real name. Was it possible that her real parents had died as well? It did not hurt to try searching, though if that possibility became true, she would not know what to do. Fayt came back with two bowls in hand. Maria took a sniff at the food and it smelt great.

"What is this?"

She asked, never seeing ramen before.

"Ramen, Miso flavoured. It's a kind of food from Earth."

Fayt sat down and took his chopsticks and began to eat. Maria studied the way he ate, mainly the way he held his chopsticks. She studied her own in great detail, but could not get the idea of how to use them.

"You actually use two sticks to eat?"

She asked in wonder. Fayt looked up with a puzzled face.

"Sure, don't you use them?"

"I'm more accustomed to using forks and spoons. That's what they have in the Klaus system."

"Well, that won't do, you have to learn something new. Here, i'll show you."

Fayt took Maria's hand, to her surprise and her face turning red, and made her hold her chopsticks. He repositioned her fingers so that her thumb would be on the side of the chopsticks that faced her.

"Use your index and middle finger to control the movements, like this."

Fayt demonstrated for her to see and Maria tried it. It took her a total of five times to spread the chopsticks apart and not drop them.

"Good, now try to close them."

Another five tries later and she managed to grip onto her noodles.

"See? You could do it."

Fayt smiled, sitting back down and continuing with his noodles. Maria smiled and muttered a thanks, though it was too soft for Fayt to hear. She took a mouth full of noodle and was surprised at how good it tasted.

"It's actually good!"

She exclaimed.

"What were you expecting?"

Fayt asked, feeling sort of insulted by that comment.

"Wha-? Oh sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"That's alright, as long as you like it."

Fayt smiled. He drained his bowl before Adray roared to life. Literally.

"Sleeping beast is finally awake."

Fayt muttered sarcastically. The lumbering behemoth made his way to the table. Hunger was spelt all over his face.

"Food... now."

He rumbled. Fayt was amazed at how small the vocabulary was for a drunken, hungry behemoth would have first thing in the morning. Luckily, Fayt had cooked extra as he had a hunch that something big may want food.

Speaking of hunches, Cliff had never called to check on them yet. Maybe he was too busy with work, but knowing Cliff, he somehow always manages to get time off from anything. Fayt took another bowl of ramen and served it to Adray.

Adray did not bother with the chopsticks and just swallowed the entire contents of the bowl. Maria sighed as she found the scene somewhat, uncivilized, but she was glad that she managed to spend some time with Fayt alone, that is till Mr. Drunken-wake-me-up-for-big-breakfeast came along. Fayt got up, taking empty bowl and bringing it to the kitchen.

Maria took this opportunity to get alone with Fayt and brought her near empty bowl to the kitchen. She set her bowl into the sink and watched as Fayt washed the dishes.

"Fayt..."

"Yeah?"

He did not stop, nor did he look at her.

"Er... well, you see..."

Maria was having problems with getting the words out of her mouth. She just imply hated these times.

"What is it?"

"Er... well..."

Maria started to draw incoherent shapes in midair. Fayt finally stopped washing and looked at her directly in the eye, which cause Maria to nearly squeek. Her face, however, was already red. Fayt did not expect staring straight her either, and his face was like the colour of strawberries, the ripe ones.

"Er.. look, if there is something you need, just ask away."

Fayt managed to catch himself and bring it back to reality. Maria managed to shake off her stupor as well.

"Well, i... Can i come with you later?"

She blurted out. It wasn't what she intended, but it was better than nothing.

"Later? Oh, you mean to meet the Queen? Sure, didn't i say that WE were going?"

"You did?"

"What, did you think i would leave you here after what happened yesturday? No way. We're leaving in five minutes."

Fayt nodded, leaving the kitchen. Maria exhaled the air she had kept up in her lungs, leaning against the counter. That was harder than she imagined. His stare was just so... arresting. Outside, Fayt was having the same problems. He sighed as he slapped himself mentally once again.

'Get a grip.'

He scolded himself. Adray had fallen asleep once again, but on the table. Fayt sighed as he headed to his bedroom and got changed. He was ready in two minutes with his laser weapon in his pocket. He would pick up his mithril sword later. As he picked up his spare coat, a black one but same design, Maria came up. The two of them looked at each other in silence for only about two seconds before turning the other way, both forgetting something that seemed important at that time, though it may never seem important at all.

Maria got into the bathroom and locked the door to change while Fayt headed back down to get ready. The winds were really picking up. He hoped Maria had brought some extra clothing with her. Speaking of which, her luggage had not been opened yet. Still, he cursed himself for not remembering to fix it. Anger filled his veins as he kicked at the lock. With a click, it opened.

"What the..."

He stared at amazement at how simple it could be to fix it. A rather crude way, but after testing it a couple of times, he found that kicking actually fixes it.

"It's amazing how simple barbaric ways can fix such high technology."

Fayt muttered to himself. Somehow, it seemed familiar, that phrase, as though he had used it before. Maybe not saying it, but maybe applying it. Sudden steps cut him in the middle of his thoughts. He turned around to see Maria coming down the stairs with a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. She was slotting in another magazine for her gravity gun when Fayt asked.

"Do you want to wear my coat?"

"I'm not that cold, Fayt, i'll be fine."

Maria holstered her gun as Fayt shrugged.

"Alright, if you think so."

He said, heading out with Maria behind him.

* * *

AN: This is quite a short one, but who cares. In the comic, Fayt's outfit is way cooler than the one in the game, if you can, try to find it. As i said before, i suck at description, so live with it. Not that this is only one of the many connections to Asian culture. I'm asian, chinese and i love Japanese food and Japanese culture, but i still love my own culture and food, so there may be a mix, slightly. 


	4. Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean... i wish i did.

* * *

The two made their way through the streets of Peterny towards the west end. It was less crowded than the day before and definately no thugs who thought they could take on someone who looked like he could destroy a planet. All in all, they made it safely to the workshop. Fayt walked in with a freezing Maria just behind. Eliza came up like she was high on something, bouncing off the walls, literally.

"Fayt! Hi!"

She said in an overly hyper tone.

"Hey, Eliza, is my sword ready?"

Fayt asked smiling.

"Sure! BOYT! SWORD!"

One of the workers nodded and took a carefully wrapped object from a shelf and handed it to Fayt. Fayt unwrapped it and took out the gleaming blade. Mithril, the hardest, sharpest known material known in the galaxy. It was light weight as well, letting Fayt use it with ease. Fayt took a while to admire the blade, before sheathing it.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll be back after about a week. Here's this month's pay."

Fayt tossed a leather bag onto the table. It landed with a chink. Eliza was the first one to open it. She looked up smiling.

"Thank you for your business!"

She bowed, before running back into the workshop. Fayt sighed, but at least she gets the job done. Strange that Misty was not here. Fayt left the workshop and headed north. Maria was walking right next to him, shivering.

"I told you that it was going to get cold. Here."

Fayt took off his coat and drapped it on her. Maria looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'm fine, at least better than you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means what i said. Come on, let's go."

Fayt pulled Maria by the hand they waded through the market place which had suddenly sprouted more people. Maria felt the warmth of both Fayt's coat and his hand, which made her blush. His scent was still fresh on the coat and Maria wanted to savour this very moment, for there may not another. The two finally made their way to the North gate and left the busy town of Peterny.

It road was a slight up hill but they had no problems with that. Fayt let go of Maria's hand as he unslung his bag and took out a small device the size of his palm.

"What's that?"

Maria asked.

"This? Oh, it's a small device i created that acts like a GPS they used on Earth a long time ago. However, this does not need a satelite to tell me where i am. It takes information from the geography, do some simple calculations and provide me with my exact coordiantes, with an error of point one."

"Really? That's quite useful, however, does it have a map?"

"It takes the information for a fifty mile radius and generates its own, here, let me show you."

Fayt pressed a button and the device hummed to life. It took about two seconds before the map was displayed. Fayt took out a map of the area that he had drawn before. Comparing the two, Maria found very little differences.

"That's amazing! What did you use?"

"Oh, just a couple of things, like strong magnetic pulse generators, a jewel of refuge and some other parts i thought may come in handy."

Fayt replied, pocketing the drawn map. With Maria calmed down from her excitment over this new technology, the two made their way north, following the map that the device had drawn up.

They crossed a couple of creatures along the way, but they managed to get rid of them without a hassle. It was already mid-day when they decided to take a rest and according to the device's calculations, they were about three quarters the way. Fayt rested against the tree they chose to rest by and took out a flask. He unscrewed the cap and took a swing from it. He offered some to Maria.

"Thanks."

Maria said, taking the flask and drinking from it. The warm water drenched her parched throat and it was exactly what she needed. She passed the flask back to Fayt, who screwed the cap back and kept it in his bag. Maria got up, unable to sit down for long and stretched.

"So Fayt, you still haven't told me everything about you."

She turned around and faced him.

"Everything?"

"Yes. About your past, about your accomplishments, everything."

"Well, i don't really have much of a history."

Fayt confessed, which was true. His life consisted of nagging parents, studies, nagging Sophia, basketball and computer games, eating, sleeping and showering.

"Well, let's start with your free time then, what do you do during your free time?"

"My free time? Let's see, either lazing around, playing computer games or shooting some hoops."

Fayt smiled as he thought back of those days.

"That's boring, you know."

"Well, that's what i do during my free time and you wanted to know. Now why is it always about me? What about you? I don't know anything about you besides the Alteration gene, your connection with my father's work, being Quark's captain and being the same age as me."

Fayt folded his arms. Maria pondered on that for awhile.

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"Well, alright. But let's do this, you give me a bit about you and i give you a bit about me, how about that?"

"Sounds fair, so you owe me about two information about you."

"Two?"

"Yeah, one for last night and one for just now."

Maria counted with her fingers.

"I guess your right. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your free time."

"My free time? I read."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Maria smiled.

"I grew up on a Quark ship so i never really did most of whatever you did, you know."

"Sorry. Alright, next question. Why did you learn to fight?"

"To protect myself of course. I learnt fighting styles from Mirage while Lancar taught me how to shoot."

"Oh right. I guess that sums it."

Fayt got up and yawned. Maria felt quite disappointed but at least they had a lengthy conversation. Suddenly, Fayt pushed her down. Maria was surprised by this and she blushed furiously, being so close to Fayt.

"Fayt, what's wr-"

She stopped in mid-sentence. Fayt's face was contorted with pain. His back felt wet. She took a look and saw that he was bleeding from his back.

"Fayt!"

She screamed. He pushed himself off of her and took out his sword, though it pained him to do so. Maria saw the attacker, a giant winged monstrosity that Maria thought she would never see again. An excutioner. The giant beast flapped its wings as it roared. It stood ten times taller than Fayt and Maria knew that this was only a smaller versions of those that attacked Earth.

Fayt steadied his weapon but it still swayed. Maria could only look at the battle helplessly, her own body afraid of the dark creature that loomed right in front of them. Fayt charged forward, sword poised. The winged behemoth tried to cut him with its sharp claws but Fayt side stepped the attack, and using this chance, he jumped onto the enemy's hand.

He did not hesitate as he ran up the arm, across the shoulder till he was right on the excutioner's head. Summoning all of his might, Fayt plunged the sword deep into the excutioner's head. The giant screeched out in pain, trying to use it's claws to reach Fayt, but Fayt stabbed the creature a couple of times, causing it to screech out a horrible scream.

Still, it stood after those attacks. Fayt jumped from its head, cutting downwards as he headed towards the ground down the giant's chest. Black blood gushed out from the wounds like a stream. Just as Fayt touched the ground, he disappeared, reappearing behind the enemy, a dark energy swirling around his blade with symbols encircling it.

Fayt swung the blade across the creature's back, cutting it into half. The two parts fell to the ground with a giant thud, no longer moving. Fayt stood there, drenched in the black liquid, his eyes were not focused. Maria snapped back to reality. She got up and hurried to Fayt. His wound was serious.

"Fayt..."

She called out his name as she approached him, but he did not answer. His eyes were blank, but his face suddenly turned to anger, his blade steadied again. A screech came from behind Maria. She turned around to see that there was another one. This time, Maria would not just stay quiet. She drew her gun and fired shots a the beast. The energy bullets pierced the skin but did not cause the creature to even flinch.

"Tsk."

Maria gritted her teeth as she charged forward. She dodged the first couple of strikes and managed to kick the creature hard enough to make it fall. Still, it was not enough. She was about to charge once again, when a clawed hand stopped her.

That black armoured clawed looked awefully familiar. The swordsman drew his blade and cut downwards once, though more than ten feet away from the enemy. An invisible, yet present, shockwave flew towards the excutioner, cutting the ground as it sailed through the air. It cut through the creature, not just creating a clean cut, but a giant hole exploded in the creaute's abdomen. Albel Nox turned to face Maria.

"Learn your place, maggot. Take care of him."

Albel pointed to Fayt who still stood with his sword ready. Maria did not understand the situation and why Albel would be here, but she nodded and went over to Fayt. She managed to get him to drop his weapon, but causing him to fall unconscious as well. She caught him in her arms and cradled him close. Nel suddenly appeared next to Albel.

"Another one?"

She said, dusting her clothes. Maria could see that not one, but ten more excutioners were heading towards them. Suddenly dark clothed people who wore the same uniforms as Nel appeared around Maria, swords, daggers all drawn. Clair stood beside Maria without her even noticing it.

"Is Fayt alright?"

Clair asked.

"No, his wounds are serious. Nel, what am i to do? He needs help, now!"

Clair could tell that Maria was losing it.

"Maria, get a grip. Now let the medic take care of this."

A dark clothed girl knelt next to Maria and took a look at Fayt's wound.

"He needs to get to the castle."

She said.

"Alright, let's get back then. Nel, you're in charge here."

"Understood. Just get Fayt back to safety."

Nel gave a thumbs up. Adray appeared next to Nel.

"Why didn't someone call me up for some action?"

"Because you were snoring like a pig."

Albel snorted. Soon, the skies were filled with dragons. The dragon brigade under the new command of Albel had arrived. Albel signaled for two of the dragon riders to aid Fayt. The excutioners were not easy foe and ten were just too many. Twenty was exaggerating, but apparently, that ten just multiplied itself and now stood thirty excutioners. Clair forced Maria to ride with the dragon rider. Fayt was already on the other dragon and on his way to the castle.

"But you can't face them alone!"

Maria protested.

"But we will try. Fayt is important to all of us. He saved our lives before and now we have a debt to repay him. Go! Fayt needs you more than anyone!"

Clair pushed Maria onto the dragon and the rider sent to dragon into the air. Soon, a loud clash rang throughout the hills as the battle waged on with an enemy that didn't die.

* * *

AN: My apologizes as at first, i could only remember the black and dragon brigade, totally forgetting the storm brigade. So i had to do some changes, and you have to twist your imagination slightly. Be prepared to twist it extremely later. Loads of OCs. Oh yeah, i actually forgot that it was suppose to be closing into winter and had to do some adjustments. I totally forgot and thought it was summer. 


	5. Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean and this is getting to be a drag.

* * *

Fayt awoke in the middle of the night. He was surprised to find himself in a bed with bandages around his body. He rubbed his eyes and took a look around the room. It looked familiar, with a desk, a plant and other recognizable objects. He was in castle Aquaria. His hand 'bumped' into a certain obstacle and when he turned to see, he almost jumped out of the bed.

Maria was sleeping soundly, head on the bed. She mumbled something incoherent. Fayt looked at her for awhile while he recollected his thoughts. That's right, the excutioners. He remembered beating one, but after that, he blacked out. Still, it wasn't silent in castle, as it would normally be. Something must be wrong. There was a soft knock on the door and it opened silently. Nel walked in. Though Fayt had not seen Nel for sometime, she still looked the same to him.

"I see you're awake."

"Yeah, what happened?"

Fayt rubbed his head and found that there was another bandage around his forehead.

"The excutioners are back, but in a greater force."

"I don't understand, all of the excutioners should have been deleted after the destruction of Luther."

"Yes, we all know that. That is what i am wanting to know."

Nel sighed. Maria woke up due to the noise. She rubbed her eyes as she looked up. Fayt smiled back at her.

"Morning."

Fayt said, though it was still dark. Maria's eyes filled up with tears and she finally broke, flinging herself onto Fayt.

"Hey! Maria! Dammit! I'm okay!"

"Don't you ever do that again, idiot!"

She cried. Perhaps this was one of those few times Maria had ever cried. Fayt sighed. It was already nerve wrecking to deal with one girl who fusses over small things, but to have two? Too much for him to handle. He gently stroked her head, running his fingers through her smooth hair.

"I won't, i promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Maria smiled and wiped her tears. She sat back down onto the chair.

"So, what is with all that noise?"

Fayt asked.

"War. The excutioners are approaching the castle walls. Already we have casualties."

Nel sighed. Albel walked in with his face twisted with anger. He had a bandage around his head and arm.

"Albel! What happened to you?"

"What does it look like, maggot? I got injured, that's what. And if i ever, EVER have to rescue your hides one more time, i swear to you i will-"

"Alright, Albel, that's enough swearing for one day."

Nel cut him off.

"Anyway, Fayt, were you coming here for any particular reason?"

Nel asked.

"Yeah, there's a war in the Genosis system right now. It's only a matter of time before it reaches this planet."

"We heard the warnings, worm."

Albel snorted. Nel slapped him hard on the back of his head.

"Anyway, we know, but we can't take any measures. Most families are not too sure on boarding any rescue crafts that were sent here."

"Looks like we have to make a stand here then."

Fayt sighed. He flipped his communicator and punched a couple of buttons. He was back into the 'netstream'. It took him longer than before but he managed to get everyone he was looking for.

"What's up, Fayt?"

"Look, Elicoor II residents will not budge so i need everyone here ASAP."

"Don't worry, we're already in orbit and locating your position. Transporting in five."

A couple of screens were cut.

"Hey Fayt! I got a couple of nice new models for you! My dad went trigger happy when i told him, he pumped everything you need into the top ten ships we have! Got one especially for you, man!"

"Great, how fast can you get it here?"

"With these engines? Within twenty four hours."

"Good, i'll see you here."

"Roger!"

Soon, after issuing commands, Fayt closed the communicator. He got up from the bed and got dressed.

"Are you sure you should be walking?"

Maria asked.

"We have to protect this castle."

Fayt simply said. At that moment, a blinding light filled the room as two guys teleprted into the room. One was kid who looked like ordinary more than anything and the other looked like a bouncer.

"Yo, Fayt."

"Fuin, Pyikon, nice to have you guys here. Where are the others?"

"Up in orbit. Awaiting transportation."

"And the equipment?"

"Up there."

Pyikon pointed up wards.

"Nevermind, Jino, Loji and Nyiko should be here within the next twenty four hours. But for now, this castle is under attack by the excutioners."

"Those buggy looking freaks? Ha, leave them to us."

Fuin, the ordinary kid said. Fayt picked these two because their hacking skills were just about good as their fighting abilities, which were very good.

"Ha, what can a bunch of kids do?"

Albel laughed. Fuin turned and face Albel, who stood about two heads taller. Fuin said nothing but made Albel trip and punched him in the gut within one second. Maybe he did pull a couple of hair out of Albel's head while he was at it.

"Damn!"

Albel tried to get up but Nel pulled him out.

"Don't worry about him, i'll go get him a donut."

Nel said, pulling the frustrated Albel out of sight. Donuts? Fayt scratched his head as he pondered on that word.

"Right, off to the meeting room."

Fayt said, pushing aside side thoughts. Fuin and Pyikon nodded and followed after. Maria followed behind, still worried about Fayt's health. The castle hallways were chaotic, rubble and wounded everywhere. With not enough beds, medics were resorted to healing in the hallways. Fayt spotted some Federation personals but he highly doubt that they were armed fighters. Most look like medics or suppliers. The town's people were over crowding the church as sermons were going on.

"There is no God."

Fayt muttered.

"But it is always good to have some faith in something that we believe in."

Maria said, walking next to him. Fayt smiled.

"Yeah, i guess your right."

They made their way up the stairs and into the meeting room. Strategists and generals from both the Aquarian army and Airygylph were inside, arguing and planning. When Fayt walked in, everyone stopped and looked at them. Albel walked up to Fayt, with a donut in hand.

"Took you long enough, worm, you make the calls since all these here are good for nothing."

Albel took a bite from his donut. A flying kick came crashing against his head and Albel flew towards the wall. He slammed head first and got it stuck in a hole in the wall he made with it. Nel got up and dusted her clothing.

"Well, like he said, but not that drastic. We will commence the attack soon."

"What's the status of the situation right now?"

Fuin asked, stepping forward.

"For now, we have them outside the gates, but it's only a matter of time."

"What of Crosell?"

Fayt asked, wondering about the giant dragon that aided them before.

"He knows of the situation and is inbound for the castle. He and his flight will attack from the rear."

Woltar said, stepping up.

"Estimate of the enemy?"

"Fifty thousand."

Nel said.

"Whoa. Pyikon, call the guys."

Fuin said. Pyikon nodded and flipped his communicator open.

"Yeah, we heard and we're not blind you know. On screen now."

Pyikon's communicator switched screens and showed an overview of the gates. It was like watching ants trying to climb over a rock. Soldiers were fighting from the watchtowers and from the walls but many were falling. Airdragons of the Dragon Brigade rained fireballs and arrows from the sky but even the excutioners could fly.

"Right, i need as many men as you can spare down here, minimum crew on the 'Loeinguard'. Charge up the main cannons and prepare to fire. Arm all systems."

Fuin commanded.

"Roger, equipment type?"

"All. Bring 'S' type first."

"'S'! Er.. alright. Locking onto coordinates. Teleporting in two, one."

A blinding light filled the room as four fighters appeared with large cases in their hands. Among the fighters, there was one girl with long grey hair and bright green eyes. Quite beautiful too. Another was a boy with short green hair and hazel coloured eyes. The other two were hulking giants with not much hair.

"Meet, my squad leaders. Karin Loid, ranged specialist, Hyujin Setsar, special tactical squad, and those two are Gin and Jin Koli, front assault team."

Fuin introduced them.

"Squad leaders? Then where are the rest?"

Maria wondered.

"Outside."

Fuin pointed at the window. As they peered out, being teleported were about sixty youths, all armed to the teeth. Loaded with plasma rifles, to giant beam cannons. It was like looking like a crazy computer game gone wild.

"Right, here's the plan. Karin, get your team to the highest point. Support and coverfire."

Fayt ordered. The girl nodded.

"Hyujin, your team must make it to the back of the enemy lines. The rest of us will breach a hole in their defence, use that window to go. Loeinguard will fire in the center of the enemy army five seconds after Hyujin's team has gotten through."

Hyujin nodded and the person on the recieving end of the communicator onboard the Loeinguard comfirmed the orders. Fayt turned his attention to the rest.

"Woltar, how many men are available?"

"About five hundred."

"Black, storm or Dragon?"

"All."

"Alright, take to the skies and give us some cover. Nel, take your team and aid Hyujin. Albel, you're coming with us."

Fayt had a plan all written up in his head already. Everyone in the room felt impressed by his quick and precise decision. Even Albel, who got up from the floor, nodded.

"Right, we start in ten minutes. Let's go."

* * *

AN: Natural born leader my ass. Okay, the name Karin is something i picked up from shadow hearts covenant. I wrote a fic for that one once, but i got flamed quite badly and never touched it again. This Karin is different, but the name is about the same. Karin and Kiran are the two names i love to use in my fics, so if you ever see them, you might want to check who the author is. Just kidding, anyone can use them. Karin from shadow hearts covenant and Kiran from Kira from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. Note that though i am a guy, i tend to favour woman having power. Maybe it's the influence from my family. I'm the only guy, having one older and one younger sister. Mother's side, cousin like 70 girls. Father's side, 90 cousins are guys. I don't know, so don't blame me if any guys feel offended. 


	6. War

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean. done deal.

* * *

The skies turned red as flames consumed the clouds. Screams echoed through the streets. Blood ran thick on the grass. Karin's team had taken up position on the roof of the castle. They had ten piston distortion partical cannons armed and ready, and all only one person controlling using an advance computer system. Aiming, reloading and firing were all in the hands of one person.

Karin herself and the remaining team took up positions with rifles of all sorts. Though it was not surprising that Karin's team was an all female team. Hyujin's team were getting ready right in front of the gates with Nel's team. The square was filled with soldiers and fighters running abck and forth, finding equipments and getting into position. Fayt was discussing something with Fuin when Maria came up.

"Okay, that's good. Oh, i see you're wanted. I go get this done."

Fuin nodded and left. Fayt turned and faced Maria.

"Maybe you should stay inside."

Fayt said, worried.

"I'm fine, i can take care of myself. Besides, i was already in this mess long before, there's no way i'm backing out now. More importantly, what about you?"

"Me? I can handle it fine."

"Really? Then what if i do this?"

Maria leaned forward and flicked at his forehead. Fayt jumped backwards.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"See? You're still injured."

"I can handle it."

A sudden beep came on his communicator. Fayt flipped it open and a familiar face appeared.

"FAYT!"

The brown haird girl screamed over the speakers.

"Sophia! I can hear you clearly, you know?"

"Fayt! Oh my god, i heard about the excutioners. They have appeared on Vanguard III, Styx and the moonbase!"

"What? Wait a minute, aren't they-?"

"Yes! They were coordinates we used to transport ourselves from 4D space into the eternal sphere. This is bad. They started appearing in the thousands!"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in orbit of Elicoor II."

"You're here! What are you doing here!"

A new face popped up. A blue haired woman stared hard at Fayt.

"MOM!"

"Fayt Leingod, i demand an explaination for your actions."

"Look, mom, i'm busy right now."

"Don't you talk back to your mother like that. You listen to me young man, or you are so grounded!"

"Mom, your making a scene."

"I am your mother and i will make a scene if i have to. If your father was still alive, i swear he would-"

"He would agree with my decisions."

Fayt was getting tired of this coversation. Ryoko Leingod pursed her lips.

"I'm just glad your still alive, Fayt. Come back in one piece, you hear me? I'm teleporting down with supplies and Sophia."

"What! No, mom, there's a war going on! You can't just come down here."

"I know what i am doing. I'll be down in five minutes."

"I'll be out by then."

"Then let me hear that you promise you will be make it back in one piece."

"Oh right, i promise."

Fayt sighed. He had no reason to die, after all. Not yet anyway. Ryoko blew a kiss and the screen went blank.

"Oho? That was your mother?"

Maria smirked.

"So what?"

"She looks kinda nice."

"Trust me, she's worst than Adray."

"Did someone call me?"

Adray popped up from nowhere behind them.

"No, not really."

Fayt replied, not surprised by his tricks anymore.

"Right, then let's get some ass kicking done!"

Adray went away, singing some weird song that sounded no different from him snoring away.

"Right let's do this."

Fayt said, heading towards the front gate with Maria by his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war waged on, soldiers rushing foward to hold the gate. Commanders shouting commands, for if there was a chance that their loved ones would be saved, no matter how slight, they would give it their all. For the sake of their futures. Fayt watched as everyone got into positions. A roar sounded from the hills. It was time. Crosell was here and there was no time to spare.

"Men! There is only one thing i want all of you to know!"

Woltar said above the clashes and explosions.

"Our lives and all of those we cherish are on the line! We will NOT let these invaders just waltz in here and expect us to bow down! We will NOT let these creatures to destory all that we hold dear!"

The cheers of the soldiers echoed throughout the town. If an excutioner were to come, they would not hold back.

"All of you are brave lads, and i am wrong to ask you to fight in a battle where your life may be at stake, so i am giving all of you this advice. Stay alive. Not for me, not for the country, but for yourself and your loved ones. That is all. MOVE OUT!"

Woltar signaled his troops and masses of dragons took to the skies. Woltar got onto a dragon himself but Fayt stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He asked the old general.

"To battle of course. I will join my men in combat, for i will not cower behind the scenes like Vox did. I will face the threat myself. I thank you Fayt, for everything that you have done for me and Nel. I cannot thank you enough."

Woltar smiled and took his dragon to the skies as well. Fayt clenched his fist.

"Don't die, old man."

He muttered. He turned back to the castle and shot the flare gun. The bright light flew into the night sky, illuminating the darkness. Bright beams from the castle roof fired towards the enemy.

"NOW!"

Fayt commanded. Gin and Jin's men lept over the walls and attacked the enemies head on. Fayt jumped down and drew his sword. He charged forward, dodging a claw, cutting upwards, taking out the excutioner's arm. Fayt jumped up and brought his blade crashing down on the creature's skull, cracking it and slicing right through.

Another ten rushed at Fayt. He focused his energy onto his sword. Dark energies flowed around him, causing the ground around him to turn dark red. Free flowing energy paralzyed all enemies who stepped into the area, constricting their movements. Just as the energy in his blade was fully gathered, Fayt initiated a skill that defied logic.

He disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind the enemies, his blade enlarged with the dark energy, cutting horizontally across the torsoes. Ten fell where they stood. Fayt stood up, panting. He looked around him, soldiers, Airgylph and Aquarias were fighting side by side. Fayt watched as men and women alike, fell before the might of the excutioners. Hyujin had charged through and Fayt could only hope for his safety. Maria ran up to Fayt with the reinforcements that flowed out from the main gates.

"Fayt!"

"Maria! Get down!"

Fayt pushed her down, just as a claw swept just above his back. Fayt got up, cursing. He flung his sword at the creature and the blade flew and imbedded itself in the creature's abdomen. The creature screeched in pain but Fayt took no notice. He jumped up and grabbed onto the hilt of the blade. He used the blade's hilt as a ground and jumped up once more to the creature's head.

He brought out his laser weapon and activated it. The small stick glowed as it's projectors created an image of a sword, as specified by Fayt, and solidified. Fayt sent the weapon crashing downwards, cutting through the creature's head. A cry came from the behemoth as it crashed into the ground. Fayt grabbed his mithril sword and rushed over to Maria.

"You alright?"

"I'm sorry, Fayt."

She looked downwards. Fayt could not stand this at this particular moment. He forced her to look at him.

"Look, there is nothing to be sorry about, just make sure you stay alive. You must stay alive, not only for yourself, but stay alive for me as well, is that clear, Maria?"

Maria sat there, shocked by his words, but nodded.

"Good. Now get up."

Fayt pulled her up. He tossed her a laser pistol from his belt to her.

"What is this for?"

"You may need it. I'll be coming back for that pistol, you hear me?"

Fayt said, running off to join the front. Maria wanted to call him back, but the words would not come. She cursed herself for her cowardness. She may never see him again. Tear rolled down her eyes as she clutched tightly onto the pistol. His scent was still warm.

"What will i do, once you have left me as well?"

She wimpered. A cry came from above as a soldier fell from the sky onto the ground with a bone breaking sound. He no longer moved. Maria looked up as an excutioner had gripped onto a dragon and snapped it into two. Then, it locked its sights on Maria. It came screeching from the sky, diving downwards. Maria rolled away as the creature crashed into the ground. It got up almost immediately, shaking the debris off itself. Maria forced herself to focus. She pocketed the pistol and drew a laser assault rifle. The creature roared as it reared back for an attack. Maria did not give it any chances. She fired at the creature, forcing it to flinch, but it did not sustain much damage.

"Damn."

She cursed, ejecting the empty cell cartridge and slamming in another one. She fired on and on, reloading when needed but not even a scratch was evident. The creature roared, swiping its claws at her. She jumped up and landed on the creature's hand. She ran up its arm and jumped onto its head. She pointed the gun at the creature's eye, firing a shot into it. Blood rushed from the wound and the creature cried out as it flung it's head around in agony. Maria was disengaged from it during this point and landed onto the ground.

She shook her head from the shock and rolled away just in time as the creature brough its foot down. Maria fired a couple more bursts from underneath, and the creature finally fell. Maria got up and shot extra shots into its head for safe measure. She slung the weapon her her shoulder as she ran over back to the gate where the supplies were waiting. Maria could see Sophia and Fayt's mother helping out. Though it was dangerous out on the battlefield, it was supplier's job to keep the battle going and Maria knew that Fayt's mother and Sophia were tougher than they look. Sophia spotted Maria running up to her and waved.

"Maria! Over here!"

Maria ran over to where Sophia was.

"What weapons do you have? This one doesn't have much punch."

"You want to trade?"

"No, just give me something new and extra ammo for this one."

"Right, let's see, Loincord type pulse assualt rifle and some pulse cartridge, and also, let's see what type of gun you have there... a Genosic emfier assault rifle, that would make it a type 'B' cell cartridge. There you go."

Sophia gathered a bunch of ammunitions and gave Maria another assualt gun.

"Thanks."

Maria said, slotting the extra cartridges into her belt.

"Oh yeah, do you know where Fayt is?"

"He's out there, and don't worry, he's fine."

Maria reassured her.

"I don't i would be the one who needs to be reassured."

Sophia winked.

"Huh?"

Maria looked puzzled. Sohpia sighed.

"The two of you are exactly the same. Anyway, you better get back out there."

"Right."

Maria nodded and ran out once again. Ryoko Leingod looked with great interest.

"Who is she?"

She asked, thinking she looked very familair.

"Maria, Maria Traydor, one of your experiments."

Sophia said simply. Ryoko winced at that word but she had gotten quite used to the criticism.

"Maria... Traydor?"

Ryoko thought about it. Then,

"No, it can't be..."

* * *

AN: Sophia knows of how Maria and Fayt feel to one another, but she still likes Fayt, LATER, things would come to a close on this small triangle. 


	7. Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean, simple huh?

* * *

Fayt cut through another excutioner, leaping over another and cutting down it's back, slicing it horizontally to end it. Fayt wiped the sweat from his brow. They are pushing the excutioner's back, though only quite slightly. He fipped his communicator open.

"Orders?"

Came the voice of Kyin, the operator incharge of the Loeinguard.

"Fire the Loeinguard at point five A."

"Roger, charging."

Fayt switched channels.

"Orders?"

Karin asked.

"Do a sweep, Point four E to point seven G."

"Understood, firing in two."

Fayt closed the communicator and fired a red flare into the sky. It was a signal and the allied forces pulled back. Ten giant beams shot from the castle roof, burning through the enemy.

The beams swept across the enemy lines, incinerating the creatures. Just as the beams reached the middle of the enemy lines, a giant laser particle beam came from the sky and exploded into the ground, causing a giant shockwave and pushed the allied forces back. Once the dust cleared, a giant crater the size of the castle stood in the middle of the enemy forces. Some of the creatures were screaming out in pain as their hides burned away, or as they had body parts missing. Now as the time.

"CHARGE!"

Fayt yelled, leading the attack. The allied forces charged forward, filled with a new vigor. That was when something unexpected occured. The ground began to split apart. A crack formed, stretching across the enemy lines. All of the excutioners who could still move, took flight immediately. Then, the ground gave way as a giant monstrosity emerged.

The allied forces could only stand there in fear as this new creature emerged from the ground. It had large leather wings that spread larger than five federation battleship. It's body mass was about the size of twenty excutioners and had eight arms. It's body looked like it was covered with some sort of rock metal armour. It had draconic like features but Fayt feared it did not come out to help them.

Though draconic in looks, it still resembled an excutioner. The creature roared as it took flight. The ground shook under its might of its gigantic wings. Everyone could only stand there and stare as the creature gathered a ball of red energy in it's hands.

"Damn! Everyone! Retreat!"

Fayt called the order and every soldier began running back to the castle. Fayt stayed behind to make sure everyone was retreating, when he saw a shot fired at the creature. Fayt turned around and saw the shooter. Maria. She aimed her rifle and fired at the creature. The shots did not even touch the creature as it was consumed by the ball of energy.

"Maria!"

Fayt cried, running towards her. The creature fired the energy ball, sending it towards the ground. Impact. Everything was consumed by a bright light, trees, the ground and people. Everything went silent and the ground shook greatly as the shockwave hit Fayt hard. Fayt managed to hold his own, plunging his sword into the ground. The winds blew hard against him but he held on.

Soon, the blast disappeared, leaving a giant crater. Fayt could barely stand but he frantically searched for Maria. Running towards the crater, he found almost nothing. Nothing at all. All around the crater were rubbles and bodies. Some Fayt may have known, but he did not want to see.

"Maria, where are you?"

He pushed the rubble aside as he continued to search. A screech came from behind as an excutioner took advantage of this situation and tried to attack Fayt. Fayt reacted within a split second, swinging his sword upwards and downwards, left and right. His movements were just mere blurs as he cut through the creature. The excutioner landed in small chunks on the floor.

Fayt threw his sword aside and started to search again, even though his own hands were bleeding and sore. Then, he found her. She lay under a dragon, eyes closed. Fayt checked for a pulse, but found none. Her own blood streaked down her forehead.

"No...no... it can't be... Maria... noooo..."

He held her close, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Why... why... Maria... nooo... WHY!"

Fayt screamed. His forehead glowed as a symbol materialized on it.

"WHY! MARIA!"

The symbol exploded, sending a giant shockwave across the battlefield. Giant circular symbols formed above Fayt, floating above one another. A larger circular symbol appeared around Fayt. Just as before, a slight image of a young woman with wings appeared. Symbols appeared everywhere, all around the enemies. The excutioners did nothing but stare at the symbols that grew around them.

The symbols glowed brightly and activated. Giant pulses of energy exploded within the symbols, causing the creatures to be reduced into nothing. Fayt carried Maria body, anger coursing throughout his entire body. It boiled his blood and tapped into his rage and fury. He contronted the giant creature.

"You... you will pay."

He said, just before giant symbols grew around the creature. It not only encircled the creature, but soon, there were so many symbols around it that no one could see the creature at all, only a giant mass of symbols.

"Burn in hell."

The giant mass of symbols exploded and disappeared, along with the giant creature. The symbol that appeared on Fayt's forehead slowly disappeared. Fayt, exhausted, fell onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

AN: This is one very short one but who cares. 


	8. Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean... i have an idea!

* * *

Fayt awoke with a start. He found himself back in the room in Castle Aquaria. Sophia flung herself onto Fayt, crying like a baby. Fayt's mother stood beside, just happy that her son was alive. Fayt tried to recall the battle. He did remember what happened this time, of how his symbol was activated. Then it hit him.

"Maria, where is she?"

He asked. Sophia bit her lip and looked down.

"Where is she!"

He demanded. Sophia was shocked, and she had not recovered from her tears. Ryoko placed a hand on Sophia shoulder.

"Fayt, you're scaring her, and don't worry, Maria's fine. She's resting right next to you."

Ryoko pointed at a makeshift bed that was set up next to his bed. Maria lay on it, eyes closed and multiple bandages. At least she was breathing and alive. Fayt calmed himself down and lay back down on the bed.

"What happened after i passed out?"

He asked.

"Well, we were searching for survivors after we brought you back. You took out the entire army of excutioners, not to mention that giant."

Sophia said. There was something in her tone and expression that showed sadness and disappointment.

"Is there something wrong, Sophia?"

Fayt asked, noticing her change in tone.

"What? Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all. I think i need some fresh air."

Sophia got up and left before Fayt could stop her. Fayt's mother sighed.

"Fayt, you need to be more alert to your surroundings and how others feel of you."

"But-"

"Nevermind that right now, how are you feeling?"

Ryoko sat down on the chair Sophia just sat on. She pressed a hand against her son's forehead.

"No fever and that's good. No side effects so far besides passing out."

"Mom... Why did you give me this-, this power? I don't want it, i didn't even know about it. Why did you keep it a secret?"

Fayt asked. These were things he never managed to ask his dad. Ryoko sighed.

"I guess you earn the right to know. I had objected to your father's idea too. But we had faced these excutioners before. Just before we left planet styx after the encounter with the time gate, there was a rip between 4D space and this galaxy. An excutioner came out of that rip. It did nothing at first but later, it destroyed two of our escort battleships. We barely made it back alive."

"And that was when you agreed?"

"No, it was long after. Your father was a stubborn man, perverted, but overall stubborn. We tried to find other ways, machines, cyborgs, different races, but all failed. In the end, the only ones with potentials were humans."

"Us?"

"Yes, but it takes time for the body to get use to the symbol and for the symbol to 'mature' as we call it. These three symbols we imbedded into you three were the greatest symbols ever created. They are able to join 4D space with our world, therefore allowing you to draw the strength from that rip inbetween and concentrate it into a single form to do a single task. Basic symbology is just scraping the surface, while yours is indept and precise. As they are complex, an adult would not do, due to the fact that a child is more suited for adaptation of the symbol gene. Your body will grow around the symbol and integrate it into your system. It was the only way."

"But why us?"

"We could not use other people's children! Think about it, Fayt! It is already hard on me, as a parent! Would you like it if another child went through what you went through? Would you? In fact, they may not have survived as well as you did! Do you still want that?"

Ryoko asked. Fayt looked away.

"No. I guess not."

"Then you understand. Oh and Fayt, i must talk to you about Maria."

Fayt turned at the mention of the name.

"What of her?"

"First tell me, what do you think of her?"

Ryoko asked, with a straight forward tone. Fayt blushed slightly at the question.

"Wha-, what is with that question?"

"Answer truthfully, Fayt, what do you think of her?"

"Well..."

Fayt swallowed hard.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to stay by her side?"

"I guess."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I suppose so."

"If she were to be far away, would you want to see her?"

"... Yeah, i guess i would."

Fayt's face was burning red. Ryoko sat back, sighing.

"Fayt, i suggest you don't get too involved with her."

"Huh? Why?"

"If you know what's good for you and her, you will stay apart."

Ryoko said with a stern look. Fayt usually would not argue, but he was different now.

"But what if i didn't want to know what was good for me or the universe? What if i wanted to stay with her? What will you do?"

Fayt demanded, anger burning in his eyes. Ryoko sat there, as though not surprised by his reactions.

"Then so be it. I will only give you a warning though, it will be worse when you find the truth."

She said, getting up and leaving the room. Fayt sighed, looking over at Maria sleeping. She looked so peaceful, calm and beautiful. What did his mother warn him about? Was there something about her that he didn't know? He shook that thought. Whatever it is, he will deal with it and overcome it, to be with her, no matter what, till the end of time.

* * *

AN: This is only the first step in the twist. Be ready for more. Oh yeah, there are certain things that i've added but won't be much of a use in this fic, in the sequel, they should reappear. IF i ever do finish the sequel. 


	9. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: so... you decided to put us in the beginning part... what for?

For fun.

Fuin: Yeah right. You're sick, you know that? You are so-

ZAP. serves him right. So, who's up for a game of blackjack?

Karin:...

* * *

Fayt was up and ready to run by the next morning. Maria had just woke up when he was prancing about the room. Nel and Albel managed to survive and were somewhere in the town. Adray was still worried about Clair, who took a blow during the shock wave blast from the giant creature. He vowed never to move that spot till she woke up.

The medics were complaining how he was making a fuss over every small thing they do and they resorted to moving her bed, since he vowed never to move that spot. He automatically broke that vow, though he was reminded for hours by some of the soldiers. Unfortunately, Woltat's body was recovered among the many among the rubble. Nel and Albel most like went to see the burial for themselves.

Crosell had taken his flight back to the Barr mountains to recover his wounds. It was an epic battle to be remembered forever by the people of Elicoor II. Fuin and Pyikon had lost about twelve men in the fight, and Gin was among them. Jin wept for his brother's death but he still stayed focused on his task.

Fayt had updated Maria on everything that she missed and she was surprised that he could now control his powers, though not too good yet. Maria could alter the state of small objects while Fayt could destroy matter the were as tall as a tree, but that was his limit for now. Maria got up form the bed after three days, though against most complaints from the medics.

Fayt went along occupying himself with helping the repairs, and though he visited everyday, she still felt lonely without him. She got up and walked around the castle in long robes that the medics provided. Her clothese were torn and useless. Her luggage was back in Peterny and Sophia offered to go get it. Fuin and Pyikon went along. As Maria walked around the castle, passing soldiers and people all bowed towards her.

It was a sudden change in the way they would normally react. Normally they would just formally address her. Now they would start bowing? As she walked out into the garden, she found Fayt practicing his powers on small rocks. He concentrated hard, determine to control the precise amount of power he would use and on which area it would affect.

She silently oberved him as he focused his entire strength on the stone. After awhile, a small symbol appeared, but around the entire stone, causing the entire stone to disappear. Fayt cursed himself, resorting to punching a nearby tree. Maria stepped out from the shade and into the garden.

"Hey, Fayt."

She called.

"Maria! Should you be getting up so soon?"

Fayt asked, sweat dripping down his face.

"Well, i can't just sit still for the whole day. What are you doing?"

She asked.

"I'm trying to control precision on my powers. So far, not much luck."

He placed another stone on the bolder he was using as a stand to practice.

"It's not about luck, here, let me show you."

Maria stood next to him and stared hard at the stone. Her hand glowed slightly, as did the stone. Symbols appeared around the stone and disappeared. Maria walked over and picked up the stone and threw it skywards. Instead of dropping fast like it normally did, the rock floated back to earth, as though like a feather.

"The symbols are precise when thought is amplified with heart, through a medium we call strength, or energy."

Maria explained. Fayt nodded his head.

"Right, let me try."

He placed another rock on the boulder and focused his thoughts and strength on the rock. His hand glowed and at the corner of the stone, appeared a symbol. A nice clean cut from the rock disappeared.

"Wow, it did work."

Fayt said.

"What are you so surprised about? You should learn more about it yourself."

Maria crossed her arms.

"Well, i can't just go around destroying everything, can i?"

Fayt countered.

"True, but you could do things like these, rocks or boulders. Hey! You could be a demolisions expert!"

Maria joked, but Fayt did not like that idea of being joked about. He pulled Maria by the arm and stared straight into her eyes.

"Well, you could cheat at chemistry, you know."

"But i don't."

Maria countered. Her face was turning red, but still kept it's calm expression. Fayt let go and turned away.

"Fayt..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you leave me?"

Fayt turned around at that question. Maria looked down, her hands clutching onto something. A laser pistol. Fayt sighed, placing his hand on the pistol.

"Why do you ask such silly questions? I won't leave you, and if i do, i'll be back... for this."

Fayt patted her hands which held the pistol. Maria smiled a little.

"Make sure you do. Or i'll sell it."

"You won't, i promise that."

Fayt took his hand off her hand and wanted to go back to his training, when Maria wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"Stay with me, Fayt, stay by me. You will do that, won't you?"

She asked. Fayt turned and faced her. Looking into her eyes, he smiled.

"I will, i promise. I'll stay by you till the end of time."

He said. He leaned forward, pausing only slightly, but kissed her. Maria did not resist, accepting him and holding him tighter. It was as though all of their emotions and feelings for each other were released in one wave. The pain they suffered, the joys they celebrated, all seemed to join into this one moment. The one when they were together. Fayt broke away and smiled.

"I've waited for so long to do that."

He confessed.

"So was i."

Maria smiled, tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not, i'm just... happy."

Faty was tempted to wipe her tears but stopped.

"Then i will let you keep those tears, as memories of what it is meant to be happy."

He smiled. Maria wiped her tears herself.

"I don't need a memory, i only need what i have now. And that right now being with you."

She said. Fayt leaned foward and kissed her again.

"Then i will make you happy, forever and ever."

"Till the end of time."

* * *

AN: Awww... so sweet, bleah, yeah right. Fluff can be nice, i sometimes go overboard, so i disgust myself. 


	10. Words of old

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: This is getting out of hand... look how many chapters you have!

It's not a lot.

Karin: IT IS!

... oh...

* * *

Sophia Esteed placed the luggage on the floor. Maria was nowhere to be found, and neither was Fayt. She tried looking all over the palace but could not find them. Finally, a technician from the Loeinguard told her that he saw them out in garden.

Sophia thanked the technician and headed for the garden. However, just as she was about to step out into the light, she stopped. She saw Fayt, leaning against the tree, but with Maria in his arms.

The two held each other tightly, as though nothing could break them apart. Sophia did not want to believe the scene that was before her. She had known that Maria and Fayt had feelings for each other, but she did not want to believe it. She liked Fayt as well, as much as Maria, maybe more. She loved Fayt, since their young childhood days.

She never denied that emotion, yet Fayt had never noticed. Sophia, with rage bruning in her, did not notice that she grew a hatred towards Maria. Without realizing it, she had wished that Maria would not exist, that she did not meet Fayt at all.

Sophia wanted Fayt to look at her the way he was looking at Maria now, the way he was holding her, the way he wispered into her ear to make her laugh. Why wouldn't he do that for her? Why Maria? Why her? What was so different about Maria that Fayt liked about? Fayt pressed his lips against Maria's, shocking Sophia though he did not know it.

Sophia could not stand the sight any longer, running back into the castle. She did not care where she ran, for how long. All she wanted to was to away from that scene. Tears blurred her vision as she ran into a room and cried on the bed. After a good five minutes, she got up. She found herself back in Fayt's room. Maria's luggage still on the floor where Sophia placed it.

By some unknown reason, Sophia's body opened Maria's luggage. Sitting right on top, was a small red book. On the cover it read:"My pain". Sophia took the book and flipped it open. The page she turned to, was an entry years back.

"'Today, i'm going to see papa go to work! I'm so happy! I get to be with papa at work for the first time!'"

Sophia knew that Maria's parents were dead, but she continued reading. The next entry.

"'Why? Why did papa have to die? Why? Why did mama say that she wasn't my mother? Who am i? Why did all of this happen to me? Why? I wish i could just die right now.'"

The next entry.

"'I was picked up by some strange people. They look friendly, but they're not my parents. I don't have a home anymore. I don't have anyone. The friendly lady said it was okay to call her big sister if i wanted. I don't know what to do anymore. Where are papa and mama? Is this all just a dream?'"

Sophia stopped. She only knew that Maria lost her parents and is in search for her real parents, but Sophia never knew how and why or when Maria had lost her parents. She continued to read, but flipped more pages.

"'I have decided to find my true parents. Mirage told me there was no use in just dragging my feet. I should get to the point. I will hack into the Federation database, starting with my mother's research, that is, if i can call her mother.'"

The next entry.

"'I found something, after two days, i finally found what i was looking for. But it is more horrible than i can imagine. An experiment? Genetic engineering? Why me? What did they do to me? I feel this pain that i never felt before, a hole that can never be filled. I don't know what to do anymore.'"

Sophia stopped reading and got up. It was dangerous to read such a book in a place with many people still walking about.

She took the book out of the room and out into the town. She found a nice spot by a tree by the lake and rested there. It was more quiet than inside the castle and more peaceful. Sophia focused back onto the book. Sophia knew the feeling of realzing that they were just experiments, scientific studies, done by their own parents. But it must have pained Maria the most for she found it on a ship full of strangers.

Sophia found out when they were on the moonbase, but Fayt was there to comfort her. Maria, however, did not someone to lean against and cry on. Sophia continued to read.

"'I did more indepth searching. I want to know why. Why did they do this to me? Was mother involved? Was there anyone else? I found one more thing. A boy. Fayt Leingod, Professor Leingod's own son. Professor Leingod is the head scientist of this project and i can't believe he did that to his own son! Were there such monsters in the world? I found that this Fayt is the same age as me. So far no pictures were found. I will continue to search. Did this boy know more than i did? Was i the only one who did not know about this project?'"

The next entry.

"'I found this Fayt. He has quite the history, basketball captain, forward. Apparently, he made quite a name for himself in the gaming community. I found a picture of him. Blue hair, same as me. Was it possible? That i am related to him? No, it couldn't. Our eyes were different. Still, i must admit, he is quite good looking. I still wonder if he knows. I must try to find him, but Cliff most likely won't waste the time to go. there must be something.'"

Sophia sighed. So, Maria had thought she found some hope, in Fayt. The next entry.

"'I don't know what happened, but i managed to destory the federation ship, the invisible. I don't know how, but i managed to. I tested it after i woke up. Apparently, i am able to change the matter of objects. This is quite incredible, but was this the power of the experiment? I don't want to know it. Still, i am suddenly made the captain of the Diplo. What a strange turn of events. Now, i can go find this Fayt Leingod.'"

The next entry.

"'I found him on a federation ship, running away from some Vendeeni ships. It looks as though the vendeeni are aware of his powers. Apparently, he isn't but i can't be sure. I sent Cliff and Mirage to go pick him up. The Eagle stands out less than the Diplo. I just hope we can get to him before the Vendeeni does.'"

The next entry.

"'Extraction complete, but we encountered a problem. The Eagle was shot down over Elicoor II. We are in bound for the planet. I just hope that Fayt will alive and well. There is much we have to talk about.'"

Sophia thought about it. Maybe Maria really did expect something from Fayt. Something only she could see. The next entry.

"'We are in orbit above Elicoor II. It is only a matter of minutes before i teleport down. According to Cliff, Fayt's powers manisfeted itself during the war. It took down an entire Vendeeni battleship with one attack. It simply disappeared. Is this his power? What is it? What is this horrible feeling that i am getting? His power is purely destructive, yet his profile is a complete contradictory of it. I must speak to him as soon as possible.'"

The next entry.

"'Fayt is a nice person to be with. He cares for the people around him, whether they were strangers or not. He does not seem to remember about his powers. The news of his powers did shock him, as i would have expected. Now we're on the same boat. I had a long conversation with him. It feels as though i can talk about anything with him. Strange.'"

So Maria saw Fayt as a nice person.

"'I don't know what i am feeling. There is this strange sense of familiarity whenever i'm around him. I have never felt this before. It excites my heart whenever i see him and i find it hard to control myself. Fayt seems to be an extraordinary person. He is caring, smart, kind, handsome. It is hard to believe that a destructive symbol is imbedded within him. After the defeat of Crosell, i wanted to talk to him again. I tried looking for him but instead, he found me. It appears that he was interested in his own symbol. No doubt that he wants to understand.'"

Sophia held her breath. Maria had already fallen in love with Fayt. It seemed like an innocent sort of love, where both sides don't even know their own feelings. The next

entry.

"'We managed to get off Elicoor II. I would have never expected to survive that battle. Where did that beam come from? Fayt was equally puzzled. This is a case we cannot over look.'"

Maria only stated Fayt's name among everyone who was with them.

"'We were about to jump when a transmissions from the Aquaelie and the Vendeeni came in. They had Fayt's father and a girl. Apparently, Fayt is familiar with this girl, and i doubt they are siblings. I will aid Fayt as much as i can. After all, we still have much to talk about.'"

Sophia felt uncomfortable reading about herself, but continued.

"'We managed to rescue Fayt's father and Dr. Esteed's daughter, Sophia. I was right, Fayt and that girl did have a relationship. It appears that they were childhood friends. I'm feeling this burning rage whenever i see her with him, but why is that? There should not be any reason for me to feel so. After all, if Fayt and this girl are together, what right do i have, a stranger among them, to split them apart? I... don't know what to do.'"

Sophia noted that this page was rough, and certain faint outlines of circles were present on the pages. Sophia knew what it was. Tear drops. Maria was crying when she wrote this page. Did jealousy really hurt? Sophia sighed. She wanted to stop reading, but her hands turned the page.

"'This Sophia seems to be a nice girl, maybe we could be friends. I don't have many friends, after all and the crew on the Diplo all treat me like some royalty. Maybe i could get closer to this girl. She looks very pretty though, i think she may be prettier than me. At least i'll try not to break Fayt and Sophia apart. Fayt seems to care a lot for her. It makes me envious of her. But i have a duty to do. I have a crew to look after and i have to get to the bottom of all of these mysteries that keep appearing.'"

Friend? Sophia never knew that Maria was that lonely. She must have felt like an outcast even though she was made captain of the Diplo. Did Maria give up on Fayt already? Then why?

"'Fayt seems to be intent on talking with me more often. Each time he spoke he had a slight red tinge in his cheeks. He looks cute like that. But what about Sophia? It made me happy, but i'm worried about Sophia. It would be nice to be friends, but if i am a rival as well, then i wouldn't know what to do. Mirage isn't helping much. Who can i talk to?'"

"'Fayt talked to me again. It's amazing how well we can connect. I want to try to get another chance to talk to him again. I wonder if i can talk to Sophia about this. I don't know how she'll react.'"

"'Fayt worried me by almost getting himself killed. My heart pounded hard but i knew he would alright. I wonder if Sophia felt the same thing.'"

"'We found out the terrible truth about our existence. I don't think Fayt took it too well about finding out our identities. I don't know how to calm him down. Maybe Sophia can, she knows him better than i do.'"

"'Defeated the creator. Everything is over. Everything. All of the fighting, all of the wars, everything. We are starting to go our own ways. I don't want it. I hate it. I want to stay with Fayt, but that would be selfish of me. I have my own path to follow as well, i have learnt that from Fayt. He is brave and strong, i know he will always be there. It is too bad i couldn't spend more time with Sophia, i thought i really knew her. I hope things go well for the two of them.'"

More outline of circles on the page. Sophia sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She never knew, that Maria was always alone, that she wanted someone to talk to. And everytime she talked about Fayt, she would mention Sophia's name as well. Sophia hated herself for ever feeling jealous of Maria. She should feel jealous of Fayt instead.

"She's perfect, Fayt. Take good care of her."

Sophia smiled. A slight breeze blew past the book, flipping just one page. Sophia noticed and looked at the page.

"'I finally understand what this feeling is. I really do like Fayt. I feel sorry for Sophia, but i... i don't want to be away from Fayt. I think Fayt likes me too, the way he talks to me, how he saved me more than times than he saved himself. What is he thinking? He worries me too much. I have to talk to him about this, and of Sophia. To Sophia, i'm sorry.'"

Sophia stopped reading, closing the book.

"That's alright Maria, you two were meant for each other. I won't butt in. I feel... like i want to know you better too, Maria."

* * *

AN: Yes, it may seem like Maria is OBSESSED with Fayt, well, that's good, i think... so the love triangle for this one has been solved, pretty fast, isn't it? 


	11. Awards

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:...

* * *

For the next few hours, Fayt and Maria went around together, visiting different people and to gather up as much information as possible. Jino, Logi and Nyiko, the three friends of Fayt who had influences in their governments, had arrived and are orbiting Elicoor II.

Jino, son of the great Minarf of the Frontier Galactic Government which had the largest battleship factories, had arrived with about three hundred thousand ships of different classes and size.

Logi, leading engineer of the Hynd Republic had brought cargo ships loaded with the latest cannons that the Hynd republic had to offer.

Nyiko, brother of the president of the Kolik System had come with his best fleets, Jarganaught class battleships loomed over the planet like giant pillars. The three teleported down to meet Fayt.

Jino was a small kid roughly about their age with green spiked hair. He was a half Seraph, therefore his wings were not present all of the time.

Logi was a middle age man who apparently looked like some wild scientist.

Nyiko was a man who most like looked in his twenties. Having black hair, he had a strange sense of danger around him.

"Hello Fayt."

Logi smiled.

"Logi, how are the cannons doing?"

"Very well indeed. My men are loading as many as possible into the fleets, though not all would have."

"Never mind that, thanks."

"Just call us even, for now."

Logi smiled. His long hair benies his age and Maria wondered if he was gay. Nyiko nodded in the direction of Fayt.

"Nyiko, are your men ready?"

"As ready as they would ever be. Five fleets in total, making it fifty ships at your disposal."

"Right, take your men and head towards the Genosis system. The Federation and the Klaus fleets would not stand a chance against the Yzaks."

Nyiko bowed and left. Finally, Jino saluted as Fayt walked towards him.

"How are the ships?"

Fayt asked.

"Got ten of the newest models right in orbit. Got one for you, one for your missy over here, one for Sophia and maybe you can grab some people."

"For me, Maria and Sophia? Just what did you do?"

Fayt asked, eyebrow raised.

"Eh? Nothing really in particular. But they are the best in our fleets at this moment. I took the liberty of naming some ships for you. Sophia has 'Gateway', fastest ship that we have and can tear the very frabric of space for instant travel, no need to wait for so long. Just activate it and enter the rip and presto! You're where you want to go. For your missy over here, i named it the 'Sythesis'. It is able to create barriers and other sort of neat stuff. Radius about twelve thousand kilometers. Oh, and it is also able to change it's own structure, therefore able to avoid hits altogether, really! It can change into nothing, but the inside would still be intact. Oh, and for yours, Fayt, it is the most powerful ship my dad ever built. Once i mentioned your name, he went straight to work on it. Loaded from nose to thrusters, all weapons. It has the largest arsernal of weapons that my dad had ever assembled. You should have seen the look on his face, it was like he just recieved twenty christmas presents at one time. Yours is called the 'Eternal'. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Jino puffed up his chest, trying to make himself feel important. Maria could only cover her mouth to stop the outburst from climbing out. Fayt sighed.

"You named those on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did i? Nah, i just liked the names so i picked them."

Jino sniggered. Fayt punched him on the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"To keep your loud mouth shut. When can we leave?"

"At your word."

"Good, we leave before the next light."

"Understood."

Jino saluted and teleported out. Loji was still there, smiling to himself.

"Need something, Loji?"

Fayt asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to ask. Is that girl there your girlfriend by any chance?"

Fayt's and Maria's face turned bright red.

"It's none of your business."

Fayt simpled said, turning away and grabbing Maria by the hand and pulling her away. Loji simply smiled to himself. It was getting really interesting. Fayt pulled Maria away from Loji and into an empty room. There, he let go her hand and walked around the room, as though extremely impatient.

"What's the matter?"

Maria asked. Fayt stopped and faced her.

"Maria, look, i'm sorry i got you into this mess. You should still be out there, not here fighting an impossible battle."

Maria smiled, cupping his cheek.

"Is that has been troubling you for all of this time? Well, let me tell you this, i wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the galaxy, but beside you. I wouldn't trade these moments i spent with you for anything else."

"Maria.."

"I came into this on my own accord, no one else's. I-... i just want to be with you, that's all. Is that too much to ask?"

Fayt smiled warmly back her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. Her scent wafted around him. He never wanted to let go.

"No, it isn't too much to ask."

They stared into each other's eyes.

"I wouldn't trade anything for this moment either."

Fayt said as they kissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt and Maria stepped out of the room together, holding each other's hand when Sophia came running. Maria let go of Fayt's hand the minute she saw Sophia, which made Fayt confused, but before Fayt could ask about it, Sophia called out to Fayt.

"Fayt! Maria! You're wanted in the audience chamber!"

Sophia waved and ran off. Fayt looked more confused with every passing minute.

"Wha-? Hey! Damn, she's gone. Hey, Maria, do you-"

Before Fayt could finish, Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the audience chamber.

"If her majesty wants to see us, then we shouldn't keep her waiting, should we?"

She said. Fayt could not answer, after all, it was a rhetorical question. The two made their way to the audience chamber and stopped right outside the large doors. Somehow, it felt strangely quiet.

The two opened the doors cautiously and was immediately blown back by the cheers and cries. The audience hall was filled with people, smiling, shouting, waving, cheering. It was like there was some sort of celebration going on. Hands reached out and grabbed Fayt and Maria inside. People rubbing his hair, grabbing his hands, Fayt was definately feeling like he was in an auction, and that he was the piece to be sold.

"SILENCE!"

A shout came from the throne. As though like an army, the crowds of people pulled away, standing at the two sides of the red carpet that led to the throne. Now Fayt could see the throne clearly. The Queen stood by her throne and the King of Airygylph stood there as well. The audience chamber was filled with people, whether Airygylph or Aquarians,they still stood together.

"Come forward, heroes of Elicoor II."

The adivsor for the queen, Lasselle shouted. Fayt and Maria looked at each other. Apparently, someone did not mention to them about a sudden title gain. Still, the two walked forward, passing different faces in the crowds. Soon, they stood at the foot of the steps that led up to the throne. Sophia and Ryoko stood at the side, smiling. The Queen and King both stepped down from the top of the stairs, towards Fayt and Maria. Fayt immediately bowed and Maria just copied him.

"No need to lower your heads to us, for it is we, who should bow your heads to you."

The Queen said, lowering her head. Fayt thought it looked pretty weird, straightening up. Everyone else in audience chamber all knelt down to Fayt and Maria.

"You have done so much for this planet, though you are not native to it. You have solved the conflict of two nations, brought our broken lands together and saved us from the terrors of the creator. We are clearly in your debt."

The king said, bowing to them as well. Fayt scratched his head, he really did not want to be in all of this mess in the first place. The Queen and King both straightened themsleves and turned to their own adivsors, who both held cusions with medallions on them.

"Maria Traydor."

Maria stepped forward. The Queen placed a medellion around her neck. It was shaped like a six pointed star.

"To your honour and bravery and to your wisdom in battle, i present the star of Apris, our highest distinguished medal."

The king stepped forward and placed another medellion around Maria's neck. It was an orb with wings wrapped by a dragon's claw.

"For your caring nature and your deeds for the safety of others, i present the crest of Airyglyph, the symbol of our bravest warriors and a sign as our friendship."

Both the king and Queen lowered their voices and wispered to Maria. Fayt could not hear any bit of it, but Maria blushed furiously. Then Maria stood back, next to Fayt. She tried to hide her face with her hands, but Fayt could still see her red face.

"Fayt Leingod."

Fayt stepped forward upon hearing his name. The Queen gave him the same medellion as Maria but gave him another one as well. It was the shape of an angel.

"For your courage that knows no bounds, for your generosity that can never end, for your bevenolence to others that will always be present, i present these two medals, the star of Apris, our highest distinguished award, and the Angel of Apris, our kingdom's most scared medellion. It can only be passed to the generation of royalty in line for the throne but we do not use it. It was told in legend that when our world was in great peril, a brave soul would come forth from the heavens and deliver us from evil. This is the proof of that legend. When we do find such a hero, we are to offer this magical medellion to that hero. It will bring you luck, safety, courage and the strength to protect those you love."

The King stood forward. He too gave two medellions. The second one was two dragons facing each other, holding a giant sword in the middle.

"There cannot be enough words to describe your services and bravery to this world. Therefore i will cut to the chase. I present to you, great hero, the crest of airygylph and the dragonsword. It too is a great treasure of Airyglyph, passed from king to king. It was once said that when the sky rained blood and fire, there would one who would stand forth and face these gods who gave us pain. When we do find such a hero, we would give him this medellion as a symbol of our thanks. It contains the souls of our people and the will of our warriors."

Fayt looked at the four medellions dangling from his neck. They were all heavy. Then the King and Queen leaned forward and wispered to Fayt.

"Take good care of Maria, we know you two can pull it off."

The Queen winked.

"I'm sure she will bear you lots of children."

The King smiled. Now Fayt knew why Maria blushed. He could not control his face colour as well as he stepped back.

"And together, we present the two blades of Elicoor."

The Queen held a black sword while the King held another. The one noticeble thing about the two blades was the their hilts were only half each.

"These fine swords were carfted from our best blacksmiths, Tenka, which Maria shall hold, can command determination of the sky, and Setsuna, which Fayt shall hold, has the courage of men. They contain the strength of the skies and earth. They were imbued with the power of dragons, beasts and humanity. They carry the will of our hearts and souls. By themselves, they each have enough power to divide the sky and cleave mountains, but combined, they powers would live forever and will bestow the user the strength to protect what is theirs to their hearts. Let these swords guide our heroes in their quests from here till forever more."

Cheers echoed in the audience chamber and Fayt and Maria both took a sword. It felt light and steady, well balanced and fine.

"These were made from a mixture of mithril, dragon hide and our toughest stones. Casted by the fires of Crosell himself, i believe it is far stronger than your average sword."

The Queen said, noticing Fayt's look at the sword. Fayt nodded and thanked the Queen.

"Now for the celebrations!"

The King shouted and everyone burst into cheers. Fayt figured it was going to be a long night. Wonder how he figured that out.

* * *

AN: ahahaha...yes, the names to the ships are lame, but they will get even more lame. Note how i mixed anime into this? imgaine anime style and most of the funny stuff would seem... anime-realistic. Seraph is the name of the the winged people. Don't ask me how, i just... wrote it. The blades play an important role in this one, but they won't be used in battle. If you understand the significance of the two half blades in Maria's and Fayt's hands, then that's good, if not... just wait. 


	12. Seperation

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:...

Karin: This is getting old.

BLACKJACK! HAHA! I WIN!

* * *

Waking up with a start, Maria Traydor sat up straight on the bed, cold sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked around the room, nothing there lurking within the shadows, nothing stirred the silence of the room. She pressed her forehead against her hand, no fever. Strange, for her to wake up so suddenly.

A slight beep came from the computer by her bed. She sat up and walked over to the desk, seating herself on the chair and pressing the button on the screen. A young man's face appeared on screen. He had light brown hair and chesnut coloured eyes. He looked about the same age as Maria but his appearance benies his abilities.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the 'Eternal'."

He said. Maria wiped her forehead. Fayt must be worried to call again.

"I'll be up soon."

"Understood."

The boy saluted and the screen went blank. Maria leaned back on her chair. She wondered just how long it has been since that incident. She got up and left her room, into the metallic grey hallway. She made her way to the bridge, passing corridors and hallways. It was certainly a large ship, larger than the Diplo and certainly packing more firepower.

As she passed crewmembers, they saluted towards her and she waved back. She would never get use to formalities. It has been two weeks since they left Elicoor II, in bound for the Moonbase. Though it did pain Fayt to leave, he did so anyway. The mighty fleet of the Frontier Galactic Government sailing with them.

The Hynd republic had called its people back, saying that they had contributed enough, though Loji did stay behind with a couple of his people, just in case, or so they say. Nyiko had sent the fearsome jarganaught fleets of the Kolik system to the Yzak system and an estimated time of four weeks before they join the battle at the Genosis system.

Maria never wanted to be entangled in this sort of messes again, but there was nothing so could do. If Fayt was willing, she would go too. But in this case, Fayt was wondering exactly the same thing. If she was willing, then he would go too. In the end, it took both Ryoko Leingod and Sophia Esteed to pull the two off the planet. Maria reached the bridge and everyone stood up upon her arrival, saluting. The same young boy who appeared on screen stepped up to her, still saluting.

"At ease."

"Aye, ma'am. Captain's got the bridge!"

He shouted, pulling down his hand.

"Back to stations."

He called and everyone sat back down, going back to their normal activities. Maria sat herself down on the commanding chair, with the boy next standing next to her with hands behind his back.

"Mike, could you get me a drink?"

Maria asked the boy.

"Right away, ma'am."

The boy saluted and walked off. Maria sighed once again, pressing a button on the command console on front of her. A screen appeared in front of her with Fayt in it.

"Maria."

Fayt smiled.

"Fayt."

Maria smiled back.

"Slept well?"

He asked.

"Not too well. What's up?"

"We're closing in on the Moonbase and it doesn't look good. Patching in visual to you now."

Fayt said, turning from the screen and calling out to someone. The eternal had further range visual than other ships, being the best ship in the fleet.

"Captain, incoming visual information."

"Patch it through."

"Aye, ma'am."

The personal pressed a couple of keys and a large screen appeared on the view window. True enough, the moonbase was engulfed in flames. It was beginning to look like a second sun though not bright.

"Yun, how long till we reach?"

Maria asked her map coordinator. The young girl looked up from her console.

"About two hours till firing range, three till we reach teleportation range."

"Charge up the main cannons. Fire on my mark. Countdown time till firing range on screen."

"Aye, ma'am."

A smaller screen appeared at the side with a timer counting down.

"Fayt, any survivors?"

"All evacuated, they got our message in time, however..."

"However?"

"I'm worried about Vanguard III. They're not technologically advance yet and i doubt they can fight back against the excutioners."

Fayt sighed. Maria thought about it for a while. It was plain simple, yet in this situation, it would be risky.

"Fayt, you should turn back."

"What? And leave you alone?"

"I can handle this on my own. Take your fleet with Sophia and rip jump to Vanguard III."

"But-"

"I said i can handle this, remember that i was the captain of the Diplo."

Fayt bit his lip.

"Right, but if anything, i mean ANYTHING, should happen, call me."

"Will do."

Maria smiled.

"Love you."

"Me too."

The screen went blank. Maria sighed, leaning back. Mike came back with a cup of warm tea. Maria took it and sipped it. The warmth spread throughout her body and she felt renewed.

"Thanks, Mike."

She nodded towards her stiff second in command. Mike did nothing. Maria pressed a button on her console, allowing her to announce her voice throughout the ship.

"Attention, crew members of 'Synthesis'. This is your captain speaking. Within two hours time, we will engage in battle with the excutioners. God knows if we will survive, but then again, there is no God, now is there? I wish all of you the best of luck and we will take those bastards down, that i promise you. We will not go down without a fight, that is what i have to say to all of you and to them. That is all."

Maria leaned back, echoes of cheers throughout the hallways.

"Well said, ma'am."

Mike said.

"Thanks. This is really good tea."

Maria said, sipping on her cup.

"The cook went mad, after hearing you wanted to drink something. He made a banquet for you, i believe, before actually making this tea."

Maria giggled. At least there was some humour on this stiff ship. That, she could work on.

"Well, let's have that banquet after this, shall we?"

"Then i shall tell the cook that you're not eating to make him stop cooking."

Mike replied.

"That may be a good idea."

* * *

AN: So the space battles have started. Not much ground battle, maybe i'll throw some in later. 


	13. Gate

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:... dammit. I suck at this.

Don't complain... should i get Fuin back?

Karin:... maybe...

* * *

Fayt Leingod stretched in his command chair, turning to his second in command, Kanai Koisk, a young girl with long greyish hair and sparkling blue eyes that radiated literally like a light bulb whenever she was happy, which was practically almost everytime. She was forced to were special shades that prevented the light from escaping and blinding others. She claimed to be half seraph, having her wings appearing and disappearing at will. Her long bangs covered her shades as usual, as she looked towards to Fayt. Fayt was about half a head taller than her and sometimes he wonder about her genetic history.

"Patch me through to the Gateway."

"Right away."

She replied, turning to her console and pressing a couple of keys. Fayt's screen switched on and Sophia's face popped up with Ryoko Leingod behind.

"Hi Fayt!"

Sophia waved in her usual high pitched near squeek.

"Hi, look, i need your help on this one."

"Shoot."

"We are to turn around, rip jump to Vanguard III."

"Really? Is there something over there?"

"I have people there that i know."

"Hmm, alright, so a jump for three fleets, Jiun, calculate rip size."

"Wait, Sophia."

Fayt remembered about Maria.

"What is it?"

Sophia asked.

"Rip jump for two fleets."

"Two? Who's not going?"

"Maria."

"Maria? But that would mean-"

"She volunteered herself, there is nothing much i can do about that."

Fayt turned away, trying to hide his sadness. But Sophia already knew.

"Don't worry, Fayt, i'm sure she'll do fine. She's as strong as you, she can pull this through."

Sophia smiled her warm smile. Fayt found slight comfort in that.

"Thanks Sophia."

"No problem. Jiun, change calculation. Two fleet size, patch me through to the 'nefrada'. Yes, now. Captain Jokim, i want you and your division to assist the Synthesis fleet, the rest of us will be rip jumping to Vanguard III. Understood. Good luck, out. Alright Fayt, we'll be jumping in five minutes, prepare your fleet for jump. Sophia out."

The screen went blank. Sophia sent a quater of her fleet to help Maria. Fayt wondered if he should do the same, but Kanai read his thoughts.

"Admiral, if we split our forces again, we would face serious opposition on Vanguard III."

"I understand that already. Patch me through the fleet's commanding captains."

Fayt sighed. Kanai nodded and pressed more buttons. She was just as efficient as five officers and that was why Fayt chose her to be his second in command. His screen blipped and about twenty faces appeared.

Captains, lieutenants and some non-commisioned officers. Each captain had five battleships, seven cruisers and eight light craft ships. Lieutenants were in charge of the cruisers and light craft ships while non-commisioned officers had control over the ground troops and light craft ships that carried the ground troops.

"Admiral Leingod, what are your orders?"

"I'm not really an admiral, but anyway, prepare fleet for rip jump. Five minutes countdown."

"Understood."

The screen went blank once more.

"Kanai, do you think this war will ever end?"

Fayt asked absent mindedly.

"If you believe so, then it would be."

Kanai smiled. Fayt thought about it for awhile. That may be so. Even though the universe may not be perfect, at least they could try to live it through to their fullest.

"In this ocean of stars."

Fayt smiled.

"Sir, gateway has sent coordinates of rip gate."

"Good, proceed with countdown. Power up the engines to maximum, course given in coordinates."

"Understood. Powering engines to maximum."

The ship shuddered as the engines went to full blast, turning the ship in a different direction. Fayt pressed a couple of buttons and Maria's face appeared on screen.

"You called?"

Maria asked.

"Haha, do i really need a reason to call?"

"Well, considering that you're about to rip jump, i expect you to at least give a small speech."

"Well, i won't give a speech, but i will say, be careful."

"I will, don't worry about me, worry about yourself. You better return to me in one piece, you hear me?"

Maria winked, waving the pistol Fayt left in her care.

"Yeah, i will. I'll be back for that pistol and you."

"Good, now go, before the rip gate closes."

"See you later."

Fayt saluted, and maria giggled, saluting back. The screen went blank once more. Would he ever see her again? He would not know what the future holds, but he will do everything within his power to make sure he will protect her, no matter what.

"Sir! Rip Gate spotted, Gateway's fleet entering the gate."

"Understood, send orders to the fleet, power engines full blast. All LCS are to dock within the cruisers and battleships."

"Yes, sir."

"Pilot, bring us close to the gate, we will lead the fleet through the gate. Full throttle."

"Understood, sir, full throttle."

The pilot, middle age man with brown shoulder length hair who had most likely seen more battles than the rest of the crew on bridge, nodded and sent the ship bursting forward, speeding ahead of the fleet.

"Attention all crew members, this is your captain speaking, prepare for rip jump."

Fayt sat back in his seat, strapping on his seat belt. This would be the second time they would be doing a rip jump and he really did not like the jump. Though physically they can jump from one end of the universe to another within a split second, there may be side effects, such as severe headaches, inside burns and other odd symtoms.

The rip jump was based off Sophia's symbological powers, the key, utilizing sophia's powers to open a "door" to an incredible power that can bend the universe. So far, no fatal casualties were reported. Maria had to stay in bed for a couple of nights rest due to their test jump. Since it takes very long to recharge the system, and also based on whether or not Sophia can manage, rip jumping is not very common for them.

"Jumping in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, ignition, full blast, calculating possible errors in direction, setting calculations within course line."

The pilot called. The ship shook as the engines came to full blast, rocking everything within the bridge.

"Estimating exit. Exit found. Location known. Ten klicks from Vanguard III's outer orbit."

The navigation officer called.

"Engines running normally."

"Engine break limit."

The pilot called. It was normal for the engines to go beyond full blast during the jump, due to the fact that the gate causes stress onto the engines and if not already stressed, the engines may explode, or a rubber band effect, as some call it.

"Pilot, share control over system control."

Kanai called. The pilot and system officer nodded in agreement.

"Sharing control. Breaking engine limit. Lifting limitcircuit. Limit breaker in place. Engines going up. Two hundred percent. Admiral."

"Understood. Set all remaining energies to shields. We're going into a battle zone, and we're not going just blow up right after we show up."

Fayt ordered.

"Understood, energies set to shields."

Kanai said, pressing the buttons on the console.

"Right, patch to all ships of both fleets."

"Right away."

Fayt's screen blinked once and multiple faces appeared. Every single one of them saluted, except for Sophia who had her face strained due to applying so much energy into the machine.

"Orders?"

A captain asked. Fayt looked at the multiple screens. He never wanted this again. He never wanted to make a decision for others. He did not want to be the leader of men. He did not want to rescue the universe. He did not want to be the one who would lead these fine men and women to their deaths. But within this situation, there was nothing he could do. Could he ask the withdraw of these people, only to let others die? These men and women who joined to fight for what they believe in, to protect what they love. Their will to fight, would he just take that away?

"Sir?"

Kanai looked over. Fayt snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over the screens. Each member eager to do their part. Is this where he truely belonged? On the battlefield? Fayt took in a deep breath.

"All members of this great fleet, we are now approaching Vanguard III where the enemy lies. An enemy we all know, and fear. There is no telling what may happen. Many may die, that is given, and it pains me to actually ask all of you to fight."

Fayt said, before managing to stop himself. A captain saluted, shortly followed by the rest.

"Sir, we thank you for your concern, but it is our duty and our wish to at least fight for what we believe in. If we do not do so, then who will? Sir, i ask of you to let us fight."

Fayt was taken back by those words. Every single one of them, had the face of determination. The face that Fayt had during his times of turmoil. The face he had when he faced off with the creator, Luther. He wished he had that face just one more time.

"Alright. All ships, place shields to maximum. Gateway fleet are to establish our exit out of the hot zone. We will pierce through the enemy lines. Eternal front position. Spear head formation. Once within range, despatch all LCS and engage the enemy. Each ship prepare twelve squads each to transport down to the planet. I will lead the ground assault myself."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then let's go, operation start!"

* * *

AN: I just love the Seraphs, they're so cool. This rip-jump is something i thought about. Imagine a piece of paper being our space, flat and uniformed. If you bend the paper, you can connect one end to the other, that is the theory behind rip-jumps. It's like opening a portal, pretty neat, huh? 


	14. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:...

... Yeah, it's getting dull here without Fuin...

* * *

The silent space that stood just on the outskirts of the orbit of Vanguard III ripped open. It first started as a small light, but grew in size. The rip grew vertically, forming a line that was the size of a planet.

Then, like a bag, it opened, its light blinding everything. Just on the outskirts of the Vanguard III, stood the massive army of creatures, ones that stood with no fear, the excutioners.

They saw the blinding light, though they could not comprehend what it was. Then, A giant beam shot out from the light, disintegrating everything in its wake. It tore a hole in the excutioner's line of defence. The creature roared with anger.

Whatever this light was, it was an enemy. Then, a giant ship emerged from the light. Its sleek frame gleemed red, every angle of it shone with brilliance. The giant ship fired another beam, punching another hole in the enemy line.

Soon, hundreds of ship emerged from the light, following the large red ship. The ships all opened fire, catching the excutioners off guard. Many died, but it was hardly counted as a major hit. The excutioners reared together, regrouping and reforming their lines. Once that was done, they charged forward, gathering red beams into their arms and preparing to fire... when another giant beam fired from the light.

This beam was more intense, faster and larger. It consumed the excutioners within its large blue energy form. Another large ship emerged from the light, gleaming silver. The ship was sharp looking, slender and sleek. Its nose pointed so sharply that it could puncture another ship. It was mounted with more cannons than the other ship, cannons and gun turrets at almost every place.

The Eternal. Flagship of the newly found army. Under the command of the God-killer, Fayt Leingod. Ships exited the rip at an alarming rate, thousands massed upon the excutioners. It was clear to all, who would survive. Acting upon the instinct to kill, the excutioners charged forward, running straight on into a wall of laser fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eternal shook as a ship nearby exploded into a burning inferno. Though they held superior numbers, the excutioners were no doubtly much stronger than a battle ship, not to mention more agile when it came to dodging fire.

"'Grendan' is down!"

"The 'Junice' has been hit! Withdrawing from battle immediately!"

"Sir! We've lost contact with the 'Hinder'!"

Reports came one after another. Ship after ship. Thousands of ships were at the mercy at only a hundred excutioners.

"Charge forward! The 'Eternal' shall be point forward, all ships are to commence spearhead formation."

Fayt commanded. The Eternal roared to life, blasting forward through the chaotic battlefield. Another blast shook the ship as they sped forward. Soon, they were facing the excutioners head-on.

"Charge the main cannons. Ships are to charge their cannons as well. We'll show those bastards what a volley is."

"Main cannons charged!"

"FIRE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eternal's side opened up to reveal two large cannons on each side. They slide out, locking themselves on the side of the ship. Glowing a deep red colour, they slowly hummed to life. Crackling electricity sparked and danced around the glowing cannons.

The hum grew louder, as did the glow of the cannons. Then, without a warning, the cannons fired, sending beams that was the size of a moon towards the excutioners. The beam plowed through the enemy, disintegrating everything that stood in its path. The other ships that stayed behind the eternal positioned themselves and fired about two seconds after the eternal fired.

The power of the cannons, combined with the volley, destroyed about two thirds of the excutioners. It was at this moment, did the excutioners knew that they stood little chance against an enemy that was that strong.

They tried to flee away, while the ships persued them, firing their cannons and guns. Smaller ships flew out from the larger ships, fighters and LCS, light craft ships. Though small, they were hard to catch and could easily out manoeuvre the giant, yet clumsy swings of the excutioners.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got them on the run! First to third fleet, persue the enemy. The rest, prepare for teleportation to the surface. Pilot, take over the bridge till i get back."

Fayt ordered, getting up from his chair and heading out of the bridge, followed closely by Kanai. They made their way through hallways and corridors, towards the armoury. Fayt had chosen his team earlier on. Gin, Karin, Fuin, Pyikon and Hyujin stood ready in the armoury. With the Loeinguard in the hanger of the 'Eternal', Fuin and his team were stuck on the 'Eternal' for some time, just where Fayt wanted. Their teams were ready and already at the teleportation pad.

"Yo, admiral."

Fuin smirked.

"Shut up. What equipment did you guys pick?"

Fayt asked, taking out a black armour and strapping it to himself. The light weight material contracted and became nearly invisible if not for the colour. This armour was a gift from Fuin, light weight and takes the body shape of the wearer so there would be no hinderance to the person when fighting. The amazing thing is that it can withstand more than it looks. It was harder than most armours and can withstand more attacks than a LCS.

"Only the best, admiral."

Fuin bowed in a sarcastic manner. Fayt took the hilt of his blade and smashed it down on Fuin's head.

"OW! Hey, what's the big idea?"

Fuin cried, rubbing his head.

"Try that again and i'll make sure it isn't the hilt that hits you."

Fayt warned, sheathing his sword into the holder on the back of his black cloak. He check his belt and was relieved to see that his laser weapon was still there. He proceeded to pick out a weapon.

A grade 'A' Ginotype assault rifle, with about twenty extra clips. Fayt tucked the clips into his belt and pocket and slung the rifle on his back. He picked out a laser pistol and check its energy, before tucking it into his belt with some clips in his pockets.

Kanai picked out a grade 'H' Nidlim rifle, one used for far away shots, with some ammunition and a laser pistol. For some reason, Kanai never wears armour. Fayt never got around to ask her why.

"Right, lock and load people, we're going down."

Fayt turned and led the group out of the armoury to the teleporter. The teleporter was different from most teleporters. It was large, that was one thing, and it took up the entire room.

The capacity it could teleport was practically half of the crew of the Eternal. The teams were already assembled outside the teleporter and were waiting for instructions. They were only kids, yet all were determined and perhaps having more experience than a veteran soldier. Fayt had seen them in combat, and he knew that he would at least some comfort in knowing at least most of them would survive.

Fayt walked over to the computer screen at the side of the room. He punched in some numbers and the systems officer came on.

"Sir?"

He asked.

"Prepare the teleporter for all of us. Coordinates are to syncronize with the other ships."

"Understood, teleporting in five, four, three, two, one, good luck sir."

The officer saluted. Before Fayt could reply, the room was filled with a blinding light and then, everything went black.

* * *

AN: So that's the first space battle, not as grand as i want to be, who cares. 


	15. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: so... Fuin, how was you're trip to hell?

Fuin: A waste of time. I'll kill that dumb author.

Karin: You shouldn't say that.

Fuin: Why not?

* * *

The 'Synthesis' shook hard as another blast hit its starboard side. Maria held on tight onto her seat. The excutioners were tough to beat but at least it looked like they were winning.

"All ships, forward advance! Drive them into the orbit of the moon!"

Maria ordered and the ship roared as it blasted its way forward.

"'Meridian' is hit!"

"The 'Ykin' is down!"

More reports streamed in. She had already lost ten of her best ships. Maria gritted her teeth, feeling a sense of despair overwhelming her. She never wanted to lead people to their deaths. She never wanted to lead, to sit upon the seat of authority. How did it come to this?

"What's the status on the ground team?"

"They're near the main core of the main facility."

"Good, tell them to turn the power on as soon as they get there. Order the fleets to divide. First to third squad, take the right. Forth to seventh, take the left. All remaining ships, follow our lead."

Maria ordered.

"Understood."

"Set all of the ship's energy to weapons."

"Setting it to weapons."

"Charge the main cannons."

"We only have enough energy for one charge. Anymore and we'll be running on solar energy."

Mike said.

"Alright, just charge it up."

"Aye, Ma'am."

"Can you cut the title? It really makes me skin crawl."

"Sorry, but there is a need for order and respect on this ship."

"Right, right."

Maria sighed, giving up for the upteenth time. The 'synthesis' hummed as the cannons began to charge.

"Cannons at seventeen percent."

"Ma'am! Excutioners at our port side!"

"What? What are those men doing?"

"All ships in that sector have been wiped out!"

"How many?"

"Calculating... Got it! Five hundred alpha class excutioners!"

Maria bit her lip. The alpha class excutioners was the term given to the large excutioners that Fayt destroyed with his symbol of destruction back on Elicoor II. No wonder her cover was blown.

"Our fleet is taking it hard!"

"Send word to the Eternal! All ships, evasive manoeuvres!"

"Aye, Ma'am!"

The 'Synthesis' roared as the port side thrusters blasted to avoid the first wave of energy fire from the excutioners. But they weren't fast enough to avoid some damage.

"Damage report!"

"We've lost one of our main cannons!"

"Nearly all of our ships are down!"

"Call back the ships on our right. Emergency turn, port side. Fire cannon when first target comes into range."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! I'm the one in charge here, right? So do it!"

Maria never felt so aggresive in her life before, but there was time for everything and now wasn't the time to be sitting back and laughing. The crew members all sensed

their captain's change of attitude and all went to their work with more serious faces than ever.

The port side thrusters stopped boosting and the starboard thrusters blasted at full blast, turning the ship almost too sharply. Then, the first excutioner came on screen. The large behemoth easily over shadowed the 'sythesis', but Maria was determined to not let such creatures take her down so easily.

"FIRE!"

The ship rocked as the remaing cannon fired, slamming hard into the excutioner. The energy beam pressed hard against the excutioner as the excutioner itself tried to resist the beam. In the end, the excutioner lost the battle and the beam tore through it like a knife through butter. The beam tore through another five excutioners, before disappearing.

"All crew to escape pods! Evacuate the ship!"

Maria called. The crew members all scrambled out of the bridge but Mike stopped, noticing that Maria had not left her seat.

"Captain!"

He called, but Maria did not hear him. She was totally focused on the excutioner in front of the screen. The giant creature held its giant claw poised, ready to crash it into the bridge of the 'synthesis'. Maria focused her energy into the symbol imbedded in her. A giant circular symbol materialized around her. The symbols circled her, moving faster and faster with each passing second.

With a blinding light, the entire bridge was filled with a bluish light. The excutioner crashed its claw into the bridge but the light that flooded the bridge covered the entire ship and it reflected the excutioner's attack. Mike stared in wonder as Maria literally floated in mid-air. Her pupils were blue and her mouth hung open. He had never seen her use her powers before it to him, it was like witnessing the birth of an angel. She stayed in mid-air suspension for a while. Then the excutioners recovered from their surprise and was preparing another attack.

Maria shown brightly once again, symbols encircling around her. The exact same symbols encircled the excutioners. Another blinding light flashed from the excutioners and went out quickly. One by one, those excutioners which were affected, exploded from where they stood. It was a strange scene but it was happening. Mike stood in shock as Maria floated back to the ground.

After her feet touched the ground, she immediately collasped onto the ground. Mike shook off his initial shock and immediately went to Maria.

"Captain! Captain!"

He shook her awake. Maria managed to open one eye, but barely.

"Mi..ke... Why... didn't... you... leave?"

Her words barely escaped her lips.

"I noticed you hadn't left the bridge yet and well..."

"You... saw it... right?"

"Yes, ma'am. What was that? What happened to the excutioners?"

"It's my... power, my... symbol that... is imbedded... into me.It's... something... no one else... has to... suffer. I changed... their... inner substances... into air... molecules, but at... a different... pressure. The difference in... pressure caused... them to... self-destruct."

"Alright, Captain. Let's get out of here first."

Mike picked Maria up in his arms and carried her out of the bridge. He made his way through the corridors and hallways.

"What... about... the message?"

"It's been sent, ma'am. The Eternal is engaged in combat at this very moment so it may take awhile for them to reach us."

"I...promised him..."

"I'm sure you'll meet the admiral again. I'll make sure of that."

"Where... are we... going?"

"To the pod, ma'am. The excutioners may have been beaten, but sensors already detected more coming up on the starboard side. Already the ships on that side have either evacuated, or been destroyed."

"I've failed... as a... leader..."

"No you haven't, ma'am. You have led us superbly. We'll be meeting the ground team on the moonbase, so hang in there."

"I'm... so... sorr-..."

Maria closed her eyes, her head limp.

"Captain! Dammit!"

Mike could still feel a pulse. She wasn't dead or dying and that was good enough. He made more turns and finally reached the escape pod bay. Most of the escape pods had already been launched but there was still one that was the most advace of all. It was designed for the captain, able to carry more than five people and has its own support system that can last for a couple of months.

Mike pressed his password into the keypad and the door opened. The last pod stood in the hanger bay, looking more like a fighter than an escape pod. Mike hurriedly stepped inside and gently placed Maria onto the bed that was in the ship. Strapping himself into the pilot seat, Mike flipped the switches and keyed in his personal number.

The computer chimed as it acknowledged his number. The engines hummed to life as the hanger doors opened beneath the ship. Dropping out into open space, Mike fired the engines, steering the ship towards the moonbase. The teleporter was reported broken when the excutioners hit the 'synthesis' and therefore all crew members and survivors had to use escape pods to reach the surface.

Mike set the ship to autopilot and went back to check on Maria. He pressed his hand against her forehead and found no sign of a fever. He looked out of the window and looked on as the 'synthesis' was torn to bits by the giant behemoths. Though he had only spent a couple of months on it, it pained him so when he saw it being destroyed. It was like his home.

There was no other place. He saluted in silence to the ship, watching on as the last remaining pieces blew itself up as part of the self destruct mechanism.The blast took down a couple of excutioners. Mike could only smile.

"Take some of them with you. You were magnificant, all the way to the end."

* * *

AN: I thought i would throw in some major damage to the good guys. So they lost the 'synthesis', so what? later on comes a cooler ship, with an even more lame name. 


	16. Message

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:...

It's good he's gone.

Karin:... yeah, kinda irritating back there.

* * *

The sounds of gun fire sounds through the woods. Trees crushed and lands having holes. Fayt cursed his luck. They were transported near the vinicity of the village but all they found were burnt houses and corpses.

They were too late to save the village, but not too late to being spotted by the excutioners responsible for the damage. Fayt turned around and fired more shots. They were surrounded and Fayt had already lost five squads of men. Things were not going well in orbit either. The 'Eternal' was locked in combat with several new excutioners that emerged from the dark side of the planet.

"Admiral! I've got the 'Eternal' on line! He wants to speak to you!"

A boy spoke up. He carried some equipment on his back that reminded Fayt of those old movies of old Earth war radio men. Funny that they would still look the same even with technological advances. Fayt stepped away from the trench wall that they built and hurried to the boy's side. He picked up the ear piece and placed it into his ear.

"What is it?"

Fayt asked.

"Admiral? I think you better listen to this."

The communication officer said. Fayt heard a couple of keys being pressed and another sound came through. It was obviously a recording of a message.

"'If... any... hears this... Eternal... Synthesis... shot down... moonbase... overrun by... fleet... destroyed... Awaiting... rescue... don't have... time... hurry!...'"

The message stopped.

"Admiral?"

The officer asked. Fayt could only stare as his mind tried to make sense of the message. The 'Synthesis'? Shot down? What about Maria? He knew he shouldn't have left her alone.

"Can you connect to the nearest post to the source of the message? I want a picture of what's happening there."

Fayt hoped at least he had some sort of evidence that Maria was still alive.

"On it. Hold on sir. Got it, patching it through."

The boy holding the equipment pulled out a small screen and gave it to Fayt. Fayt took the screen and waited as the picture came into view. It was worst than he expected. Rubbles and debris everywhere. Not a single ship was left. The excutioners circled the moonbase, as though waiting for something to happen.

"Any sign of survivors?"

"Yes, about a hundred escape pods were ejected."

"What about the 'Synthesis'?"

"All escape pods ejected, sir. Special escape pod for the captain of the ship also ejected."

Fayt sighed in relief.

"How long can they hold out?"

"Estimated another two hours."

"We'll be done in an hour. Prepare to teleport us up and rip jump us out of here."

"Yes sir, but we may take slightly longer than that."

"I'm giving you forty five minutes, get your side mopped up."

"Yes sir."

Fayt pulled the ear piece out of his ear and passed it back to the boy. Fayt went back to the front and jumped up form the trench. Everyone stared as Fayt charged at the nearest excutioner. Either he went mad, or he just didn't care anymore. Fayt fired bursts of laser as he ran towards the giant. Taking out his laser weapon, he activated it and threw it towards the creature, imbedding it into its torso.

Fayt grabbed onto the hilt and threw himself up once more, landing on the excutioner's head. Fayt aimed his gun at the creature's eye and fired a couple of bursts. The creature cried out as it tried to grab Fayt, but Fayt quickly jumped onto the left side of the creature's head, letting its right claw scrape its own face. The creature screamed as blood gushed out from the wound.

Fayt fired more shots into its other eye and quickly slung his gun, taking out an energy grenade and throwing it into the creature's open mouth. Leaping down the creautre's shoulder, Fayt dislodged the laser weapon and rolled onto the ground as the creature exploded from its abdomen. Fayt wasted no time, taking out his other sword and charging at the next creature, leaping onto its claw as it tried to grab him.

Fayt plunged his sword into its arm and dragged the blade up as he ran up the creature's arm. Cutting through the shoulder, Fayt sliced upwards, cutting through its head and jumping off as soon as the creature started to fall. Fayt turned to where the trench was and saw that the men had shaken off their surprise and joined him in his attack. Kanai ran over to Fayt, huffing and panting.

"Admiral! You shouldn't do things like that!"

She weezed.

"We have one hour to clear things here, after that, we're heading back to the moonbase!"

Fayt called out for everyone to hear. Roars of cheers erupted as the soldiers charged towards the behemoth army that stood with surprise at their enemy's new found courage. From once having the enemy surrounded and in hiding, they found themselves being swarmed by the same beings that they thought they had cornered.

"Admiral! Reports are coming in saying more enemies have appeared just beyond the fields!"

Kanai looked scared as she told the report. Fayt looked towards the fields and saw that it was true. Masses of the giant beings thundered towards them. There were simply too many to count.

Fayt knew it was time to put his skill to the test. Up till now, he had wondered what would have happened if he did not have this power, if he never knew about it. What would have happened? What would he be doing now? Fayt shook his head. No, there is no 'if'. There never was. Though he may complain, whine and feel frustrated about it, there was no changing it.

His present was now, not something else. The image of Maria smiled at him. Yes, if he hadn't know about his powers, he would have never met her. The pain, the joys. All of that and the rest of his life, he would want to spend it with her.

"I will not let such petty things stop me!"

Fayt yelled running towards the cliff edge that stood above the fields. Focusing every ounce of energy he had into his mind, he pictured the symbol, willed the symbol. Using his anger, hatred, fury as energy, he forced his blood to boil.

Using his affections for everyone he knew, his mother, father, his friends, Cliff, Mirage, the crew of the Diplo, Nel, Albel and everyone on Elicoor II. His love for his family, comrades, friends, Sophia and... Maria.

* * *

AN: Another short chapter, sigh, this will never end... 


	17. Retaliate

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:... this is lame... i'm off to grab something to eat... want something?

... Ramen...

Karin:... i'll see what i can find.

* * *

The world felt heavy to her, yet, she forced herself to open her eyes. The room was dark, and she could hardly see anything. Her head hurt as she tried to get up. Noises. She could hear noises. Where was she? She remembered getting off the 'Synthesis', but after that, everything was a blur. Maria sat up, rubbing her head and found a bandage around her forehead.

Though dark, she could still make out some details about the room. She was lying on a bed and there seemed to be some large crates within the room as well. Maria forced herself off the bed and she swayed slightly on the spot where she stood, but managed to find her balance. Feeling her way to the door, she stepped out into a dimly lit corridor.

That was when she saw the damage. The corridor was filled with injured personals, soldiers, crew members and even technicians. Medics ran up and down the corridor, carrying medicine, bandages and the like to and fro. A medic noticed Maria and ran up to her.

"Captain! You need more rest!"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Just give me a report."

The medic bit his lip but nodded.

"We're currently being held down within the main facility of moonbase. Power is down and communications are out of the question. We've been holding them back for about about four hours already. The amount of injured are mounting high."

"Where are the ones in charge?"

"They're in the symbology genetic research office. It's the second hallway, third room on the right."

"Right, continue with your work."

"But your wounds-"

"These are nothing combared to those around here. Just go to them."

"But-... yes, ma'am."

The medic saluted and ran off to another casualty. Maria turned around and headed for the office. The symbology genetic research office. It brought back many memories. Unwanted memories.

The same place where she got her powers. She does not know if it would better if she did not have this power. To live a normal life and nineteen year old. College? University? Where her path would have walked, would be very much different from what she is doing now. She stopped. Very different. Would she have met Fayt? Fayt. The one who brought her out of her solitude shell.

The one who gave her hope. The one who stood by her in her decisions. His smile, his warmth, his presence. Where would she have been, if she did not know? Where would he be? A pleasant lifestyle, living normally. Normally. It was in some ways, ironic. But she did question it. Fayt Leingod. Would he like it if he was never dragged into this mess? Would he wish for the possibility of changing the past?

"Ma'am?"

A voice shook Maria out of her thoughts. Mike stood before her, looking worried.

"I'm alright. Just lost in thought."

"Yes, Ma'am. The confrence room is just over here."

Mike led her to a door. Sliding open, it revealed a large room with the desks pushed to the center. The surviving officers stood around it, discussing something. A map was rolled out in the middle.

Several supplies were stacked at the side and a couple of technicians were at the side, trying to fix what looked like a broken communicator. Once Maria stepped into the room, the officers looked up and saluted at the sight of Maria.

"At ease."

Maria said and the officers dropped their hands. She walked up to the desks and looked at the map. It was not computerized, but an old blueprint of the office with scribbles on it that Maria guessed the officers wrote to coordinate their defences. She looked at the officers and found that most were NCOs, non-commisioned officers.

Maria guessed that either most of her officers were dead, or injured. A Lieutenant stood next to Maria, passing her a piece of paper. On it, there were rows of numbers and words. Looking at it carefully, Maria found that it was a list of supplies they had.

"Any news from the 'Eternal'?"

Maria asked, but she knew that communications were down.

"We managed to fix a long-distance communicator for awhile and the 'Eternal' has acknowledged our situation. They're in-bound and will reach an estimated time of an hour and a half."

A sergeant replied.

"How long will we last?"

"We were suppose to be able to hold out for about two more hours, but their recent attacks had been more aggressive than ever."

The sergeant replied.

"We've lost lost squads in the western region,"

A lieutenant said, pointing at the map laid out on the table.

"And we've suffered heavy casualties on the eastern region."

He continued, pointing at the map once again.

"What are in those areas?"

"The western area holds the armour for the security of the base. It holds about as much firearms as the army would have. The east is the main reator core."

"What about the north and the south exits?"

"The north exit is closed off by rubbles and debris. And we've check the blue print, its nothing but a dead end."

"And the south?"

"It's strange, but we've have been having less attacks from that direction."

Maria pondered on the information for awhile. It seemed too easy.

"Have you sent a scout to the south?"

"We don't have enough men to spare."

"What's to the south?"

"A supply deport. It also leads to the space port. Basically, it's what we need."

"And they want us to go there."

Maria said, understanding the situation.

"Ma'am? What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple. Why concentrate your attack on the cornered enemy on sides which does not really have much significance in their predictament? Why not cut off their escape route? They're luring us into a trap."

"Well, that is quite obvious, ma'am, but we don't really have much of a choice. They're really forcing us into a bind."

"I know."

Maria thought about it for awhile. Something did bother her.

"When did the rubble and debris cover the north?"

"After we came here. Some technicians were heading over there to find more supplies but an excutioner appeared and destroyed the hallway."

"And the excutioner?"

"Our men managed to destroy it."

"Hmm..."

Maria looked at the blue prints once again.

"Is something bothering you, ma'am?"

Mike asked.

"Yes. This north side. I remember something about it... Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How old is this blue print?"

"It's the original copy, ma'am."

"Right, that would mean it's around two thousand years old, really old technology, but still usable. Within that amount of years, there would have been changes. Even though the moonbase never had any major changes, minor changes were added and removed."

"That would mean-"

"That would mean, that there is something there that the excutioners don't want us to know about. Lieutenant, send for a squad to excavate the site immediately. I want to know what's beyond that exit."

"Yes man'am."

The lieutenant saluted and left.

"Right, i want to increase our defences on the south end. They may realize our plan and may attack from there, but since an excutioner has appeared on the north end as well to cover the exit, that would mean... Wait a minute, oh no. Get that lieutenant back immediately!"

A sergeant and corporal nodded and left the room.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"There are excutioners waiting on the other side of that rubble site. If they made that closed site, it's obvious they would place guards there to further prevent our advance. And plus, there's still one exit that we haven't checked on."

"With all due respect, ma'am, they may be god-like, but we've beaten them before and i don't think they're that smart. But which exit are you talking about?"

"Lieutenant, i have fought these 'gods' and face our own 'god' before. They posses higher amounts of intelligence that you would believe. They are well versed in the art of strategy, and i do believe i am in command, so you are overstepping your 'respect'. And the exit i am talking about is this one."

Maria pointed in the middle of the map.

"The central exit."

A loud explosion echoed from outside the room and the room shook like it was having an earthquake.

"What's happening?"

"Damn, they're too late."

Maria gritted her teeth.

"Gather all of your available men and meet me at the north exit!"

Maria called, running out of the room with Mike after her. Her worst fears were about the come true, their defences were breached. The corridors were in chaos, people running around and screaming.

Medics carrying injured away, while men were running with weapons towards the north. Maria joined the men and ran ahead. Already, she could hear the cry of an excutioner. Maria stopped in her tracks just before a giant claw crashed down in front of her, crushing two men into the ground where they stood. Maria stared in horror at the bloody mess that was in front of her when the claw lifted up once again.

Nearly nothing still looked human. The giant claw retracted itself and Maria saw the creature that was the cause of the death of her men, young men who were entrusted into her care. The excutioner stared back at her with emotionless red eyes, as if mocking her emotions. In rage, Maria picked up an assault rifle from one of the dead soldiers and opened fire at the creature.

The shots bounced off the hard scales of the excutioners but one managed to it the vulnerable eyes of the excutioner, making it rear back in pain. A shot fired from behind Maria slammed hard against the excutioner, causing it to fall back. Maria turned to see Mike carrying a large gun. The gun looked like it was about twice the size of his two arms combined.

No doubt the shot fired from a gun like that could cause some real damage. Mike ran up to Maria as reinforcements formed a line in front and kept the excutioner at bay.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Where did you get a gun like that?"

Maria stared at the gun.

"The western exit has been cleared and we're receiving fresh weapons but it may take awhile before the supply lines are full operational."

"Right, what do we have so far?"

"The first supply team came back with these and some other weapons. I have something that may suit you."

Mike said, taking out a simple looking laser pistol.

"What's this?"

"It packs more punch that it looks. We're not sure, but it seems like a G-Force type gun."

"G-Force! That's dangerous!"

"But extreme situations call for extreme measures, don't they, ma'am?"

Mike smiled. It was one of the few times she actually saw him smile.

"I guess so."

"Then, good. At least we can hold them out for a while longer, till the 'Eternal' arrives."

Maria smiled. She remembered why she was trying so hard to survive. She can not die till she sees him once again.

"Yes, it's not yet time to give up. We're going push them back and we wont go down till i say we do."

* * *

AN: This is one chapt where Maria loses her OoCness and gets back to her old self. I played the game once more before writing this chapter to see how she reacts in battle, that feeling would be lost later on. 


	18. Confidante

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: Shoyu Ramen.

Good enough.

* * *

Fayt awoke with a start. Cold sweat dripping down his forehead. His head hurt, his arms were sore, his legs were in pain and all in all, his entire body was in a wreck. Getting up, Fayt noticed that he was back in his room in the 'Eternal'. He tried to remember what happened, but it only contributed to the pain in his head. The door slid open and Kanai walked in.

"Are you alright, Admiral?"

She asked, placing a tray she brought in on the table. It contained some food and drinks that mostly likely were from the kitchen.

"How long have i been out?"

"About twenty minutes."

"And the excutioners?"

"All exterminated. Thanks to you. We're right now in bound for the rip gate to moonbase."

"How long till we reach?"

"Another five minutes."

"Right, i'll be at the bridge soon."

"Understood."

Kanai saluted and left the room. Fayt rubbed his forehead. So they defeated the excutioners and freed Vanguard III. But was all of this worth it? Fayt took the tray of the food and looked at the food. It looked simple enough. Nothing special about it. Mash potatoes, sausages, eggs and a steak managed to find its way onto the plate as well.

Fayt poked at his food, his mind completely occupied by her. He wanted to be by her side, he wanted to hear her voice, wanted to feel her warmth, the soft smooth texture of her skin, the soft yet firm touch of hers.

"Maria..."

Fayt murmered. He took a spoon full of mashpotatoes and slowly ate. At the very least, he hoped for her safety. Fayt managed to finish the plate quickly and he got up, put on his coat and left the room. Making his way to the bridge, he stopped by the kitchen to thank the cook. He bumped into Karin just before reaching the bridge. The girl had a bandage around her head and Fayt wondered just how many more of his friends did he have to place in danger before it was all over?

"Fayt?"

Karin looked at him with an odd look.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why were you spacing out?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It's hardly nothing. Come on, let's go some place we can talk."

Karin smiled, pulling Fayt away from the bridge area. Karin dragged Fayt all the way to viewing lounge. The viewing lounge was at the far end of the ship, having a view of the entire space surrounding the ship and currently, no one present besides them. Karin sat herself on a sofa, gesturing for Fayt to sit as well. Fayt sat himself on another sofa, wondering how the conversation was going to go.

"So, Fayt, tell me what's on your mind. Sometimes it's good to talk to other people about your problems."

"Well, it's about this whole war thing."

"Ah, i see. You're worried about those under your command, right?"

"Yeah."

Fayt guessed it was obvious. Karin giggled slightly.

"Well, i understand what you're thinking. Being a squad leader, i only share about a tenth of the command you're having. But there isn't a difference when it comes on

the battlefield."

"How can there be no difference? I have more responsibilities as the leader of this fleet, than a squad leader!"

Fayt lost his nerve.

"There is a difference in the number of people you're responsibile for, that's obvious, but when it comes to the battlefield, the number of men do not count. The main point is that you are in charge of other people's lives. What every commander, whether squad leader or not, all have this fear and duty."

"Fear? Duty?"

"Yes, fear of the deaths of their subordinates, and the duty to ensure the safety of their men."

"That's easier for you than it is for me."

"But it is all the same. Let me ask you this, why do people join the armed forces?"

Karin asked. Fayt thought about this for awhile. There certainly were many answers to this questions.

"I guess different people have their reasons."

"Correct. Most join to protect what is dear to them. Why do we protect what is dear to us?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? You, Fayt, of all the people i know, should know this best."

"But-"

"Is your family dear to you?"

"Of course!"

"Is Sophia dear to you?"

"Sure, but what-"

"Is Maria dear to you.?"

Fayt stopped. It was true. He knew where she was getting at.

"Is she dear to you?"

Karin asked once more.

"Yes."

"Then what would you do to ensure their safety?"

"I would... what would i do..."

Fayt never knew what he would do to protect his loved ones. Fighting? Was that the only way? As if reading his mind, Karin spoke once more.

"Fighting is not the only way to do it. There are many ways to express your love, your urge to protect. But in times of war, the only way to truely show your love, is to do what is right in your own terms."

"My.. own terms..."

"Yes, your own terms. I'm guessing that your dad gave you that symbol to do just that. In your own way, you want to protect those you love, same goes to all of your men. They all want to protect something, or someone. As a leader of these men, you must understand this. No one wants to die, but no one is just going to do nothing to protect their loved ones."

Karin paused for awhile, making sure that Fayt was following. Fayt just simply stared at the ground.

"I guess... that is true, but-"

"The guilt? Sure, everyone has it. Even your men have their own guilt. Guilt of not being able to save their comrades, guilt of not being able to fulfill their obligations, guilt of not doing enough. Everyone has it. Just don't let it get to you. You may build it up high, but sooner or later, you'll just have to let it all go."

"But what if i can't? There isn't a way for me to just forget all of this!"

Fayt found himself standing up and shouting at Karin before he could stop himself. But Karin did not seem surprised in anyway.

"There is, you just have to find it."

"Find what?"

"Ask Maria when you see her. Now, i believe the bridge called for you."

Karin smiled, getting up.

"Wait!"

"What you need to remember is that you are never alone in this world. There would always be someone who is suffering the same pain, the same fate as you. Just remember it."

Karin waved as she left the room. Fayt stood there, unable to understand what the whole conversation was for. But Karin reminded him of something that he must do.

"Hang on, Maria, i'll coming."

* * *

AN: I decided to make Karin a more important character. She acts as Fayt's confidant, advisor and basically, good friend. This chapter is in honour and respect to all great leaders out there. To be a leader, you must know the risks and pain of having the responsibility of the lives of men in your hands. To George Bush, get your troops out of the middle east, face it, you may have won against Sadam, you're losing in the long run. Why not you go down there yourself and face a bullet rushing past your face? That way, that way you would know how it feels like. 


	19. Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:... Fayt's lame.

...sissy pants.

Karin:... totally.

...yeah.

* * *

The 'Eternal' tore out of the rip gate, its enormous size tearing opening the gate. Just fifty kilometers away, stood the awaiting army of excutioners. The moment the 'Eternal' broke free of the free radiating energies of the rip gate, it immediately opened fire.

Its long range ion cannons and basilik missles creating large explosions. The rest of the fleet emerged from the gate, opening fire as soon as they were through. But the excutioners were ready. As if they had some form of radio transmission, the excutioners were ready for their attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt strapped himself into the command seat, punching in the coordinates of Maria's last known signal. He managed to trace it to the main facility of the research center. As the systems on the base itself were no longer functional, Fayt could not determine the situation.

"Scan the base for any human life forms."

Fayt told Kanai.

"Understood, scanning... Found it. About a couple hundred people."

"Are you able to specify the individuals?"

"Not with all of this interferance."

"Alright."

"Admiral! We've lost the 'Pyloin'! And the 'Gentrihold' is under heavy attack!"

"Send out all of our available fighters! Kanai, are there any fighers left?"

"We still have ten in the hanger but no pilots left to pilot them."

"Good, that's what i want to hear. Send out word to prepare all ground teams. Teleoprting is out of the question so we have to go down there ourselves! Kanai, you have control of the bridge."

Fayt got up but Kanai stopped him.

"Admiral! Where do you think you're going!"

"I'm going down there. I'll take a fighter and don't worry, i've done enough simulations."

"But if you're going, then i'm going too."

"What! Then who's going to take control of the ship?"

"I can do it sir!"

The pilot called. Fayt did trust the pilot, but this was whole other issue. If they lose the battle in orbit, they may never leave the moonbase. But Fayt had little choice.

"Do what you can to keep everyone alive, i'm placing that responsibility into you until i come back. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Kanai, let's go."

"Yes sir."

Fayt and Kanai left the bridge and an announcement rang out the ship, annoucing the pilot has control and that all ground troops were to prepare for landing.

"He's certainly doing well."

Kanai commented as they entered the armoury. Karin was inside, slamming a clip into her rifle.

"Karin, can you fly a fighter?"

Fayt asked.

"Er.. i had some training before, why?"

"Good, you're going with me. I need wingmen and you're one of them."

"Me? But-"

"But what?"

"Oh nevermind."

Karin grumbled as she was about to away her rifle.

"Oh, you'll still be needing that."

"Huh?"

Karin looked confused.

"We're going to clear a path for the transports to land and after that, we're going to land ourselves."

Fayt explained, grabbing a rifle for himself. Kanai suited up as well, getting another gun and slinging it around her.

"The three of us?"

Karin wondered.

"No, i plan to grab the others. Let's go."

Fayt slid his blade into its sheath that was at the back of his favourite black sleeveless cloak and he led them out of the armoury. Making his way towards the hanger, Fayt pulled another five members of his crew along. Fayt turned another corner and he bumped to the very people he wanted to see. Fuin, Pyikon, Hyujin and Gin, all stood outside the hanger, as though knowing what he was going to do.

"I heard from the pilot. So, you need wingmen?"

Fuin asked. Fayt smiled.

"Yeah, but i need Pyikon and Gin to go with the ground troops."

"What?"

Pyikon looked like he was offended.

"Easy there, big fellow, i need two people i trust to lead the ground assault. You two are to secure the landing site, gather as much information as possible of the situation down there, and await for the rest of us to reach."

"Oh, is that so? Sounds kinda easy to me."

Gin said.

"Well, the last i checked, the place is crawling with excutioners, so be on your guard."

Pyikon and Gin saluted and left for the transports in the hanger. Fayt looked at the five other members of his crew. Four guys and a girl. Strange how fate can bring him to such a situation again.

The girl, Yuin, had short brownish hair and had a childish look to her. Fayt saw her always sitting alone in the cafeteria, eating by herself. By researching her file, he found that she excelled at combat, both ground and air, and wondered how she ended up in damage control section.

Among the guys, there was Karl, a guy with greyish hair but looked like he was still in his early twenties, excelling at sports and has a history of serving in the airforce of Tylin.

Jione was a young cadet with green hair and matching eyes who just enrolled in the service, having one of the highest scores in his class for combat. Alek, a guy who is just as good at fighting as he looks.

Sole was a member that Fayt wanted badly to find and place him in his combat team. Sole is one of the sharpest eyes in the entire crew of the fleet, able to spot out the tiniest object from a record distance of two hundred kilometers. He also has a habit of disappearing and appearing, which can freak some people out.

"Right, if we're all ready, let's go."

Fayt said, leading the group into the hanger. The hanger was extremely large, being able to fit two battleships in. The engineers and technicians were running about, making sure everything was working at their peak. Another blast shook the 'Eternal', causing some equipment to slid out of place, but with the amount of hands on the job, they were quickly put back to place.

At the far end of the hanger, the fighters sat there, waiting for their pilots to enter. The fighters were shaped like a W, having the cockpit in the center, wing spreading out and having firearms at the tip, under and above the wings. Guns were also loaded on the mainframe of the cockpit itself. Fayt stepped up the ladder to one of the fighters and strapped himself in.

A few technicians helped him with the some final details, others went to check on the fuel and weapons lock. Kanai strapped herself into another and the others followed suit. Fayt put on the helmet and the screen visor slid down automatically. The screen showed several stats of the ship and did a quick system check on its own.

"Admiral, are you ready?"

Kanai's voice came in from the built in earpiece had fitted itself into Fayt's ear.

"Yeah, i'm good."

Fayt replied into the small microphone. Fayt gave a thumbs up to the technician and the technician acknowledged it, waving a green light to the control personal over at the control room. Soon, Fayt's fighter was lifted up by the elevator that is present under each ship that enters the hanger. The elevator brought Fayt's ship to the launch bay and the final checks were made.

One by one, the other fighters were lined either behind Fayt, or beside him. Kanai and Fuin were next to him while the rest were behind. A small screen popped up in his visor, showing Karin's face.

"Fayt, are sure you can do this? This is not the same as a simulation."

"Thanks for the worrying, Karin, but i'll be fine. It's practically the same thing, in theory, that is."

Karin gave him a skeptic look.

"Well, just make sure you're close to us. It's not good to anyone here if you end up dead."

"Aww, Is Karin worrying over Fayt? Isn't that sweet."

Fuin popped up on another screen.

"Fuin!"

Karin stared hard at him, her face turning red.

"Don't you worry about Fayt, he can take care of himself, am i right?"

"Yeah, i guess."

Fayt shrugged. Karin sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Just be careful, because i am not going to be a tissuebox for Maria for a second time."

The screen with Karin disappeared.

"So Fayt, what are you going to do when you see her again?"

Fuin asked.

"Not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

Fayt replied. Another screen popped up and the control personal appeared.

"Sir, we are opening the launch hatch now, go whenever you're ready."

The screen disappeared.

"Looks like we're on."

Fuin winked and his screen went out as well. The hatch slowly opened, letting the bright light of the sun shine into the dark launch tube.

"Right, people, let's go. Fayt Leingod, red flight leader, launching!"

Fayt slammed the ignition button and the fighter roared to life, sending him pressed back hard against the seat. The fighter shot out of the ship, faster than a bullet and Fayt was shot into the zero gravity of space. The fighter first spiraled in circles, Fayt being unable to control the ship by himself. A small screen appeared in his visor and Karin's face came on.

"Fayt! Grab the stick! The stick!"

"The what?"

Fayt totally lost orientation of everything, but he felt his way to the control stick and grabbed onto it. Forcing it straight, the fighter righted itself and Fayt sighed in relief.

"Thanks, i thought i was going to hurl."

"I so did not need to know that."

Karin sighed. Kanai's screen appeared as well.

"Admiral! Are you alright? Hang on, we're reaching your coordinates."

"Just how far did i spin?"

"Well, at the velocity you were spinning, i'de say you shot out about fifty klicks from the ship."

Karin scratched her head.

"Wow, that's far."

"Admiral."

Sole's face came on.

"What is it?"

"I've spotted the transports. They're at your five, about ten klicks off."

"Right, everyone, head towards the transports. That is our main objective."

"Roger."

"Admiral."

"What is it, Sole?"

"I noticed two other things."

"What is it?"

Fayt felt irritated at how Sole never gets to the point.

"One, you've got company on your seven. And you're upside down in relation to the moon's surface."

"What!"

Fayt took a look around, and it was true, he was upside down. Tilting his stick, he quickly managed to right himself, just in time to see the two excutioners heading towards his small fighter.

"Admiral!"

"Whoah!"

Fayt pushed the stick down, sending the fighter down and missing a claw by an inch. Fayt circled the hand, firing his weapons towards the head as he flew up the arm. The other excutioner tried to swipe the fighter, but only managed to scratch the first one. The two excutioners roared as they began to fight each other. Fayt flew out of the conflict and directed his plane to where the others were waiting.

"How did it go?"

Fuin asked, a huge smug on his face.

"I don't like being in the middle of a fight. Let's just let them 'talk' it out."

Fayt sighed. Fuin shrugged.

"Alright, let's go. We have some stranded members to save."

* * *

AN: I watched Gundam Seed Destiny and i just had to add the fighters in. Can't use mecha cause it would seem too cheesy. 


	20. Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Life isn't fair, are they?

Karin:... maybe.

The transports were built to be heavy armoured and sturdy, being able to hold nearly ten times its own weight and speed not being a problem. The only problem it had, was the amount of maneouverbility it had. That was why the fighters were there to provide, not as an escort, but as a form of distraction for the excutioners. The transport moved along in groups of four, each accompanied by two fighters.

In total, there were twenty transports from the 'Eternal'. Other transports from other ships had to brave the dangers and moved without any fighters.

"This is red flight leader to all fighters, at this moment, we need you buy us time to land the transport."

Fayt called into his speaker.

"This is blue flight leader, orders acknowledged."

"This is green flight leader, understood."

"White flight ledaer, orders excuted."

"Brown flight leader, orders received."

"Black flight leader, carrying out instructions."

"Yellow vice flight leader, carrying out duties off late flight leader and orders received."

A stream of acknowledgement came in and Fayt was just relieved to be able to do something besides sitting in his seat waiting. So far, no excutioner has noticed their descent onto the moon. But that too was not able to last for long.

"Admiral! Excutioner on your six!"

Fayt turned around and saw that the behemoth was already ready to strike.

"Damn, they're onto us. Red flight, split up."

Fayt pulled his fighter up in the nick of time, avoiding a near death attack.

"Prevent them from attacking the transports at all cost."

Fayt ordered.

"Understood."

The fighters split up from their formations, circling the giants and unloading their firepower onto the creatures. Fayt released his missiles and pulled out just before its claw came into contact. Going for another round, Fayt aimed for its head.

"Come on..."

Fayt forced the homing device to lock on, but with the amount of times he had to tumble roll out of the way, Fayt was forced to make another round.

"Dammit!"

Fayt fired his lasers, and though they did not make a scratch, they did allow the creature to drop its guard. The homing device beeped as it locked onto the behemoth's head.

"See you in hell."

Fayt released his remaining missile load into the target, pulling out to a safe distance. The missiles slammed into the excutioner's head, exploding upon impact. Some even pierced through the excutioner and slammed into another. The behemoth stopped moving, with its head no longer in existence.

"I'm out of missiles."

Fayt cursed, noticing that more enemies had taken note of his small group.

"How far are the transports?"

"They're docking now, sir."

Kanai replied.

"Good. Red flight, pull out! We're going in!"

"Yes sir!"

The fighters pulled out of the combat zone, blasting through the rubbles and debris of the battle that waged out above them.

"Where's the hanger?"

"It's at gate F, sending coordinates now."

Fayt's screen beeped and Fayt tapped the side of his helmet, allowing the information to stream in.

"Right, punching in coordinates, setting in auto-pilot now. Prepare for landing."

Fayt lowered the landing gear and prepared for a bumpy landing. From the reports he read from the scouts, there were plenty of rubble around, especially in the hanger. It was as if someone didn't want anyone going in, or out of the base. The fighter's autopilot steered the ship steady, lowering the output of the engines, firing the forward thrusters at the same time.

Fayt's fighter slowed down over a small heap of debris and hovered for awhile, slowly landing down, the legs crushing the metal. Fayt looked around and saw Pyikon already in the control room. Pressing some buttons, the doors to the hanger began to close. The large doors closed shut with a large thud and a wissing sound issued throughout the hanger as the pressure was being adjusted and air being pumped into the hanger. Pyikon raised a thumbs up and Fayt opened the cockpit, jumping out while leaving his helmet in the fighter.

"Where's everyone?"

Fayt asked. Pyikon stepped out of the control room and joined Fayt and his crew.

"We tried to create a secure area, but..."

"Excutioners?"

"There were just too many."

Pyikon sighed.

"Nevermind about that. Direction of survivors?"

Fayt turned to Kanai.

"North. That should take us past a supply room."

"A supply room?"

"Yes, that's where the center keeps emergency food sources. Some equipments are found there as well."

Pyikon said.

"Then why didn't Maria go there?"

Fayt wondered.

"Well, the hallway is rigged with traps. Looks to be non-human technology. And plus, excutioners are crawling all over this hallway."

Pyikon replied, taking out a small device and activated it and pointing at the holographic projection that the device created. The hallway was straight from the hanger, bending left to the supply room. Through that, a straight hallway north and that was where the last position Maria was noted to be.

"I can't get leave her. I'll have to go."

"But-"

"Fuin, you can't stop me. It's just like Karin said, i have to protect what is true to me."

Fayt smiled towards Karin. Karin smiled back, releasing the safety trigger on her rifle.

"Karin too? Kanai? Pyikon? You guys? What? This is nuts!"

Fuin shook his head.

"You don't have to come."

Fayt said.

"Ha, and let you have the glory? As if, and besides, i go where the action is."

Fuin smiled, pulling away his large cloak that Fayt thought was just for show. Apprently not. Lined on his cloak and on his own body, were guns, knives, grenades, bigger guns and larger swords, and even more guns. Fayt did not even bother counting. He would have lost count by the time he reached the knees from the legs up.

"Let's rock and roll!"

"I think that's overdoing it."

Fayt scratched his head.

"Overkill."

Karin sighed.

"Nutcase."

Pyikon shrugged.

"..."

Kanai just stared at the amount of weapons.

"Kanai?"

"..."

"Hello?"

Fayt waved a hand across her face. Kanai did not respond.

"Kanai?"

"What's happened?"

"Don't know, she's frozen solid!"

Fayt wanted to shake Kanai but,

"Cool..."

"Huh?"

"Cool... weapons..."

"What the..."

"See? At least someone appreciates my style."

Fuin snorted.

"Style? What kind of style is that?"

Karin sighed.

"One of a kind."

Pyikon added in.

"The style of an idiot."

Fayt said, as the three of them huddled aside, not allowing Fuin to hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt pressed his back against the wall. Peering over, he checked the over the corner. So far so good. The traps were nothing more than laser traps. By hacking into the system, he managed to shut all of the traps down.

It was strange that out of this universe traps can be deactivated so easily. Maybe it was because Fayt had seen the technology in 4D space, therefore able to use the theory from 4D space and applying it to his work. It did take him a while though, to get use to the settings and all, but in the end, it was like turning a light off. Fayt signaled the rest to follow up.

His team was to lead and find Maria and other survivors. Two other squads followed closely behind while the rest of the ground team were to guard their route. Fayt turned at the corner and ran ahead. So far, they only ran into a couple of excutioners, but nothing Fayt can't handle. A few proclaimers and one enforcer, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Fayt lost two men but as Karin said before, he had his obligations to fulfill before others. Fayt stopped outside the supply room which was to lead them to where Maria was. He walked over to the control pannel and looked at the rest. Karin, Fuin and Kanai had taken the front, primming their weapons at the door. If anything was to pop out of that door, they would in the line of fire.

Pyikon stood at the other side of the door, his weapon ready as well. Fayt pressed the access code which he managed to get from hacking, and the door gave a slight hissing sound, opening slowly. Fayt kept both of his hands on his gun. The door slid open and nothing came out. Fayt nodded his head towards Yuin and Karl, the two heading into the room.

After awhile, Karl signaled for the rest to enter. Fayt walked into the room and flipped on the switch. There was nothing interesting in the room at all, in fact, there wasn't anything in it in the first place.

"Pyikon, didn't you say that this was a supply room?"

Fayt asked.

"I don't understand! I'm sure this was a supply room. Maybe they cleared it out?"

Pyikon scratched his head, taking out the holographic map once again. A pointer showed their current position and it was true. They were standing in the same supply room which showed on the map.

"I don't think they cleared the room."

Sole said, kneeling down at the corner.

"What?"

"This."

Sole got up, holding what looked like a small piece of metal.

"What is that?"

Karin asked.

"Obviously none of you realize what this is."

"Looks like a piece of the wall to me."

Fuin took the piece of metal and inspected it.

"That is what is may look like to you, but look at this."

Sole took the metal and placed it onto the ground. He took out his gun and fired a shot at the piece. What everyone expected, except for Sole, was the piece of metal would melt. But instead, the laser was absorbed by the metal. The tiny piece of metal glowed slightly and went back to its original colour.

"What the hell?"

Fuin stepped away from the metal, as if it would eat him.

"I believe that there was a fight in here, particularly with humans."

Sole quietly explained, picking up the metal.

"What is that?"

Fayt asked.

"This? This is a brand new type of metal. It was an experiment on Syi IV but soon, the federation found out of its terrible side effects and wanted to close down the facility but the product was stolen, replicated and sold on the black market. Upon contact with high temperature, like a laser, it would absorb practically everything around it that is non metallic."

"Are you saying that there was a whole stock pile of them in here? Cause i don't think a small piece would cut it."

Pyikon wondered.

"That would be the answer with the highest possibility. And there was a fight in here, shots were fired and everything was abosrbed."

"Is there a way to reverse this?"

"So far... none."

"Wait, Sole, where did you get this information from?"

Fuin asked.

"Where? Remember that i said that the federation found its side effects? I was an undercover agent from the federation's secret service, working as a sort of supervisor for the company that was creating this. I was the one who reported the incident."

Sole stared at the metal.

"So this brings back unwanted memories?"

Fayt asked.

"You could say that. But sooner or later, i had to tell someone. Keeping secrets to yourselves can never do any good to anyone. I lost someone dear to me during that accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes. The one where i found out the side effects of this metal. We were suppose to do the final testing on it. Laser testing. At first, nothing happened. So we naturally thought that it was able to withstand laser attacks. But at the same time, we didn't realize that the metal itself was alive."

"Alive?"

Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a classic horror film."

Kanai added.

"Well, it was something like that. The metal evolved. It wasn't alive in a naturalistic sense, but-"

"The evolution thoery."

Fayt cut in.

"Yes. If things were able to evolve, that would deem that it would be able to better itself, adapt itself to its surroundings, therefore it would seem like it was alive. But no matter how much i looked at it, it was still a simple piece of metal. During the final phase of the project, we fired another laser into it. That was when we realize, we actually can open up a worm hole from this metal."

"Worm hole? What size?"

"Depending on the size of the metal. The piece that we were testing on was about five meters in diameter. It practically sucked the entire facility. At that time, i was off duty. When i heard the news, i knew that it was too late to do anything but to report back."

The room fell into silence. Sole smiled sadly at the metal. Sighing, he placed it into his pocket.

"Is that such a wise idea?"

Fuin asked.

"I have a plan for it."

"Wait, didn't you say you lost someone during the accident?"

Fayt asked. Sole looked at Fayt for awhile, expressionless, before looking down.

"Yes, i did. I lost my fiancee in that accident."

"Fiancee?"

Fayt looked bewildered.

"Yes, fiancee. I met her on the facility. We were going to get married the next day after the accident. Today's actually the anniversary of when we met."

Sole said, still looking down at the floor. The entire room fell into another deadly silence. Fayt never knew that his own men had such pain.

"Fayt, listen to me, whatever you do, you must find the one that you love, one that you want to protect, and hold onto her."

Sole said, placing a hand on Fayt's shoulder.

"Don't let her go, no matter what happens, you hear me? Be it explosions, peronsal fights, wars or family issues, you musn't let her go."

"Yeah."

"Good. Whatever happened to me, is my past and no one is to be blamed. But you do not want to end up like me. My path is walked by only pain and suffering, within the hands of the ghosts of past."

Sole smiled.

"So admiral, what do you say, shall we go on?"

Fayt looked at Sole's change of attitude. If he was to be in the same situation as him, would it really hurt that badly? He had lost his father already and that was a crushing blow to him. But Maria? Would he be able to change like Sole? Or would he end up feeling miserable for the rest of his life. Karin placed her hand on Fayt's other shoulder.

"Fayt, it's just like i said before, everyone has their own guilt. You musn't focus on what has happened, that is past and gone and you shouldn't anticipate the future, for every step we take may deter us from what we think. We may never know what the future holds in store for us, but what we must do now, is what we can do."

Fayt turned to Karin, then to everyone in the room. All smiled back at him. They were right, but was it really that easy to forget all that? To do what they say?

"It is never easy, admiral, and it will never be. But if you believe in yourself, then it may be so. You will find a way for yourself, in your own way."

Kanai said, as though reading his mind.

"Thanks, guys."

Fayt smiled. Yes, it was true, that he had to walk his path at his own pace, at his own will and by himself in his own way.

"Let's go."

AN: Okay, a few things i need to clear up, Sole did not use that metal afterwards. He lost it but i never mentioned it. Sole retelling of his account of lost love is sort of a way to reflect Fayt's relationship. Hints on 'Family issues'. If you guessed it, Fuin is an idiot. He gets worse later on. And so does Jino. I just love toying with my own characters.


	21. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin:... eh?

Karin:...

* * *

Slamming another cartridge into his gun, Fayt turned around the corner and fired momre rounds into the giant behemoth that blocked his path. The creature roared as it swung its claw at him. Fayt managed to avoid the main attack, but a claw managed to cut him on his left arm. 

"Dammit!"

Fayt pressed himself against the wall, peering over the corner to check on the giant. Pyikon threw himself out and blasted the excutioner with a photon blaster. It greatly reminded Fayt of an ancient rocket launcher he saw in pictures, though bigger and looks like it came directly from a batlteship. The large rounds pushed the excutioner back and managed to take out one of its arms.

Kanai quickly tied a banadage around Fayt's wound, tending to the next wounded, Karin. Karin had sustained a head injury which bled but she claimed that she could still go on. Yuin slammed another clip into her gun, jumping out after Pyikon, who threw the large gun aside and took out another gun that was slung around him, firing it at the beast.

Fuin was already going for everything he's got, chucking bombs and knives at the creature, all the while firing whatever gun he's got in his hand. Sole had sustained an injury to his leg but it was nothing serious. The rest were pretty shaken.

Fayt took out the holographic map once more. They were close to where Maria was, but with the amount of enemies they keep encountering, it was getting hard to even move forward. While it was straight hallway, it was also lined with many rooms, of which Fayt and his team use as a form of bunker. Pyikon and Yuin jumped back into the room, reloading their weapons.

Fayt cursed under his breath. There was time to be wasted right now. Maria needed his help. He passed his gun to Kanai and drew his sword.

"Admiral?"

Kanai looked at him witha questioning look.

"We better end this quickly."

Fayt told her, taking out his laser weapon and activating it as well. Karin stood up and slung her rifle, taking out a long sword that looked like a nodatchi.

"Karin, you better stay here, you're injured."

"Don't underestimate me just because i'm a girl."

"That's not the poi-"

"Then what is?"

Karin slammed her fist against the wall. For some reason, Karin seemed extremely ticked off. It may be due to the fact that Karin is a strong member of a support women group and also that Fuin had just managed to tease her and got a slap from her.

"What is the point?"

Karin demanded. Fayt sighed.

"The point is that you're injured badly, whether you like it or not. And besides, i need someone to cover me. Won't you do that?"

"Nope, i won't be falling for that stupid sweet talking trick like Pyikon there."

Karin pointed at Pyikon who was busy reloading his weapon. Fayt shook his head. She got him.

"Fine, but if you get badly injured, it's not my problem."

"Good, now that's settled."

Fayt stood by the door and readied his weapon. Karin and Fuin stood behind him, close combat weapons drawn and ready.

"Let's go."

Fayt turned the corner and immediately saw the excutioner. The creature reared back, claw poised. It tried to swing it down but Fayt stopped it with his laser weapon, stuck through its palm. Think blood dripped down from the wound onto his hand, but Fayt took no notice. Swinging his mithril blade up the arm, the hand fell off the excutioner.

Freeing his laser weapon, Fayt charged once more. Dodging another attack from the creature, Fayt stuck his blade into the ground, dragging it and forming a great crack on the floor as he ran towards the giant. Stopping just before the giant, he swung the blade up, cutting excutioner skyward. The behemoth gave one more cry, before falling to the ground.

Fayt wasted no time, charging forward. Karin ran up the next creature and jumped onto its claw, cutting down across the wrist. The creature gave a howl as its hand dropped to the ground, and also as Karin stuck her blade into its bloody stump where its hand use to be. Pulling the blade as she ran up its arm, she caused the remaining of the hand to split into two. Finishing it off with a clean cut across its neck, making its head roll onto the floor.

Fayt dodged another blow by jumping off the walls and then rhicochet off the other wall onto the next creature's head. He poised his blade and crashed it down, slicing the creature's head into two.

"This is much faster than shooting from afar."

Fuin commented, standing over his mountain of kills like he just conquered a new land.

"But its really tiring."

Karin said, jumping to avoid a low swing. She landed on its claw and ran up its arm, jumping once more to avoid the other arm, landing on that hand and leaping forward to its face, cutting across the neck. Karin landed lightly on the floor.

"Besides that, how did you managed to get so many?"

Kain looked at Fuin's mountain of dead bodies.

"This? It's easy. Check this out. See that large bunch excutioners?"

Fuin pointed to the group of hulking creatures further down the corridor.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, watch the magic."

Fuin winked. He took out a small looking grenade, threw it towards the excutioners, and took out a large looking cannon out of nowhere within a split second, firing a round at the flying grenade. The two collided and exploded in the face of the large group of excutioners, sending them flying back and in a large heap.

"Haha! See that? Cool, isn't it?"

"If you had something like that before, WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT!"

Karin demanded.

"Chill out, every superhero needs to have a secret weapon up his sleeve to impress the chicks at the end, don't they?"

Fuin winked.

"As if!"

Karin stuck her blade into the fallen hand and used it to throw the hand at Fuin. It slammed him right on the face. One giant slap.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"Jerk."

Karin walked off, following Fayt, who did not seem so phased by this recent discovery.

"What?"

Fuin rubbed his greatly sored cheek. It was once thing to be slapped by a girl, another to be slapped by a hand of his body size.

"She's really angry."

Fuin commented.

"Maybe it's because you deserve it."

Kanai said, looking up at Fuin was still lying flat on the top of his mountain.

"I did? What in the world did i do?"

"Well, it would be hard for you to understand."

Kanai shrugged, walking off.

"I don't think i will ever understand, IF NO ONE EVER EXPLAINS IT TO ME!"

Fuin cried out loudly, before another large hand landed right on top of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reached the last door. Fayt took out a scanner and did a quick scan of what was behind the door. As he thought, every single door was made from materials that could block the scanners. The security was tighter than expected. It was like breaking into a government building.

"Damn."

Fayt kept the scanner and pressed the access key. The door panel beeped and the door slid open. What Fayt saw, did not make him feel any better than he wanted to. This area in which Maria's last signal was transmitted was the central foyer, with about five corridors of rooms lined in every direction. Fayt stepped into the corridor that led straight to the central foyer and already, he saw corpses of both human and excutioners.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Fuin peered through the door.

"It looks like their defences were breached."

Kanai said.

"Fayt..."

Karin looked at him. Fayt could not answer, he could not speak. Fayt took a step forward, unsure of his own movements.

"Admiral, your orders?"

Sole asked.

"Fayt... Fayt! Snap out of it!"

Karin shook Fayt roughly.

"... Maria..."

"I'm sure she's safe! But first, what are your orders?"

"...huh? orders? but..."

"Even if she was to die, would you let us do nothing? There may still be other survivors! Do you think she would want you to just space out and mourn for her loss while others die?"

"...no, she wouldn't-"

"Then what are your orders!"

Karin stared hard into his eyes. Fayt stared back, knowing his own reality fully well.

"... My orders... set up a parameter."

Fayt began. Karin smiled.

"Set up a parameter around this area. Secure any information on what happened. Locate any survivors. If enemies are still in the area, eliminate them."

Fayt finished.

"Yes sir!"

His team saluted and ran off to their respective duties. Yes, this was how it was suppose to be. Fayt walked around the central foyer, his mind creating scenes of what could have happened. All of which, worst-case-scenarios. Fayt walked into the room where the transmition was recieved. It was his dad's old office. The pain, the suffering, the ache.

He not only lost his dad, but Maria as well. What was he, who was he if he could not protect those that were dear to him? Where was the light that he had held onto which he called hope? He ran his finger across the set of tables that were pushed to the center of the room. He could almost 'see' Maria, standing by the tables, issuing orders. He could almost 'see' her face, 'touch' her skin, 'feel' her warmth.

"Admiral."

Fayt snapped back to reality. It was a dream after all. A fleeting dream. Fayt turned around and faced Kanai.

"What is it?"

"We found survivors."

"You did? Where?"

"At the North exit."

"Is Maria there?"

"We don't know yet. Scanners picked up human life forms at the end."

Fayt pondered on the situation. He took out the holographic map and studied it for awhile, then...

"Maria's alive."

"Admiral?"

"Maria's alive and she's there. The room to the north. That was the main research lab."

Fayt found his ray of hope once again.

"But admiral, what makes you so sure that Maria is there?"

Kanai was sure how he could be so certain of this.

"It's simple. The lab has one of the best equipment in the entire research center. It also holds one of the best secruity system locks. A small supply stash was always readied by my parents in that room for me and Sophia whenever we were brought over. Maria would find that room as an ideal spot to set up her defences."

"But what makes you think Maria is still alive?"

"There are many rooms to the north, but only one has the best equipment and Maria knows this. Whether she is really alive or not, i don't know, but i'm willing to go there whether or not she there."

"Well, then let's go."

Karin appeared, smirking.

"Yes, let's go."

Fayt led the way out of the room and headed for the north exit. The north exit was littered with even more bodies, which added onto Fayt's theory of the survivors heading towards the north.

"Admiral, take a look at this."

Kanai called Fayt over to a bloodied body. The face was badly disfigured but there was something about it that looked familiar. Kanai bent over the body and fumbled with some chain around its neck and pulled it off. Kanai passed it to Fayt to see. Rubbing the blood off, it showed the rank and name of the person who died. Ensign Mike Kiol.

"Isn't this..."

"Vice captain of the 'Synthesis', right hand man of Maria."

Kanai finished Fayt's sentence.

"Dammit."

Fayt cursed. Kanai passed him a large looking weapon.

"What is this?"

Fayt asked, looking at the weapon.

"I don't know, but it was in his hand."

"Hmm... this looks interesting... Fuin! Come over here."

Fayt called. It took Fuin about ten seconds to arrive.

"You called?"

"Yeah, take a look at this."

"Woah, where did you get this?"

"From Mike's corpse."

"Mike? Poor fellow, never did like him but... gotta say, didn't expect such an end."

"Besides that, try to find out what this is. It is possible that they got their hands on some advance weapons somewhere in this facility. Locate the source if possible."

"Consider it done."

Fuin smirked, running off with the weapon with a glee on his face. Fayt turned back to the situation at hand, walking on with Karin and Kanai behind him. Fayt used his scanner to scan the rooms as he continued onto the main research lab which his father used for the horrible experiments on him, Maria and Sophia.

"Hang on, Maria, i'm coming for you."

Fayt wispered as he walked on. Soon, he stopped outside the room. Fayt hurriedly pressed the access key and the door slid open. The room was pitch black and Fayt could hardly see a meter ahead of the door. Fayt felt for the light switch next to the door, but found that it was broken.

"Flashlight."

Fayt ordered. As Kanai fumbled for the light, Fayt caught movement within the room. He steadied his sword. Finally, Kanai passed him the light. Turning it on, he scanned the area which he saw the movement. There stood a computer monitor. It couldn't have move. Was it something behind it? Fayt walked cautionsly up to the monitor, sword ready in his free hand. Pausing just before the screen, he listened for any breathing besides his own. Yes, it was faint, but present. Nervous? It certainly sounded frightened.

"Maria?"

Fayt tried to call out. If he was wrong, it could be an enemy, and he had just given away his own position. But then, Slowly, A head popped up from behind the screen. A young girl with bluish hair and matching eyes looked at Fayt with a scared look. Fayt nearly dropped the light. His hope had come true.

"Maria! It's me, Fayt!"

Fayt tried to walk closer to her, but Maria backed away.

"Maria..."

"Don't come any closer!"

Maria threatened, waving a familiar pistol at Fayt.

"Maria, calm down, it's only me."

Maria paused, looking at Fayt more carefully.

"Fayt? Is... is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me, Maria, Fayt."

"Fayt... Fayt!"

Maria dropped the gun and literally leaped into Fayt, sending the two crashing onto the ground.

"Fayt! Fayt! I was so scared! I didn't know what to do!"

Maria cried on Fayt's cloak.

"It's okay now. Are there anymore survivors?"

"No... i'm the only one left. Mike... he... he pushed me into this room and locked it from the outside."

"Well it's alright now. You don't have to worry about anything. Kanai, contact the 'Eternal'."

"Patching through sir."

Kanai passed him a communicator. Soon, the pilot's face appeared.

"Admiral!"

"We have secured a survivor, no others. We're pulling out ASAP, how are things in orbit?"

"We have them on the run sir."

"Good."

Fayt turned the communicator off and passed it back to Kanai.

"We're leaving, get all members to pull out."

"Yes sir."

Kanai saluted and left the room with Karin. Fayt turned back to Maria.

"It's alright now, you don't have to worry about anything."

He wispered into her ear, holding her close.

"I won't be going anywhere, i promise."

* * *

AN: With the same function as the two half swords, the pistol plays an important role in the connections Fayt and Maria have with one another. Being faced by the same pistol that symbolized himself to Maria, it shows Fayt that Maria is completely lost. The one thing she did not lose in the end was that pistol. No more mention of that pistol will be made since it has made its point. In the sequel, maybe. 


	22. Apologizes

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean... this is really getting old

Karin:... why did you call me over?

Why not?

Karin:... don't know.

* * *

Fayt sat down on the chair, his hand holding onto Maria's as he watched over her. They were back in the 'Eternal' and Maria was immediately sent to the medic's room. Besides a couple of bruisings, the main problem with Maria was fatigue. The doctor also decided to treat her for shell-shock syndrome. The doctor told Fayt that all she needed was rest.

Fayt brushed aside her hair, feeling the soft texture running through his fingers. He felt as though it was hard to believe, that he had found her. Maria gave a slight moan as she moved slightly in her bed. Fayt had left Kanai in charge of the ship while he stayed by Maria's side. So far, it had been five hours since they departed from the moonbase and are now on course to join the battle at the genosis system.

In the end, it was only battle after battle. The door slid open and Sophia stepped inside.

"Fayt, how's she doing?"

Sophia asked, pulling up another chair and sitting next to Fayt.

"She's fine. All she needs is rest, or so the doctor said."

Fayt firmly held onto Maria's hand, as though it could slip through his fingers like water. He never wanted to leave her in the first place, and all of it was for nothing. The Whipple village was destroyed and no signs of survivors was ever found. Niklas and Meena, two more precious people to him were gone. Though he only knew them for a short period of time, the fact remains that he knew them, knew they hearts, knew their pain. Sophia gently placed a hand on Fayt's shoulder.

"She's not going anywhere, you don't have to worry, Fayt."

Sophia smiled.

"Yeah, i guess you're right."

Fayt relaxed slightly.

"But you know, i've never seen you this protective over someone before. Is something wrong?"

"Really? I never did notice. I guess it's because... well i-"

"You love her, don't you?"

Sophia had hit the jackpot. Fayt had planned on telling Sophia, but he guessed it was too obvious.

"So, you found out?"

"Yeah, in a way. But you guys are way too obvious. I bet even i could hide my relationship with my future boyfriend better than both of you."

Sophia sighed.

"Haha, i guess in our hearts, we really wanted to be recognized as being together. Sophia, are you-"

"Mad? Why should i?"

"I mean... you know,"

"Oh, you mean us? I like you Fayt, i really do, but i would never do anything to hurt your true feelings. Besides, Maria really likes you too."

"How do you know that?"

Fayt wondered if Sophia and Maria had a chat already.

"Hmm.. let's just say i had a chat with her past."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Why not you take a rest? You've been up for a long time. Go for a drink or something. I'm sure Maria won't mind."

"No thanks. I'm fine."

Fayt held Maria's hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. It caused Maria to groan and her eyes slowly opened.

"Maria."

"Fayt... morning."

Maria smiled.

"Actually, it's afternoon. Judging from our current location to the sun."

Sophia pointed out.

"Hi Sophia."

Maria turned to Sophia and smiled too.

"Yup, hi to you too. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Really tired."

"Maria, could you tell me what happened back on the moonbase? I need at least some form of explaination for what happened down there."

Fayt looked serious.

"Fayt! Can't you see that the poor girl needs rest? Not some revisit to the past."

Sophia scolded Fayt.

"No, Sophia, he's right. I'm just physically tired, but my mind is fully awake. Besides, i need to explain what i found."

"What.. you found?"

"Yes. What i found in the research lab."

Maria tried to sit up, but with the amount of energy she had, she could hardly raised her head, not mention that Fayt was also trying to get her to rest.

"You shouldn't move about so much."

He told her.

"I know..."

Maria sighed, resting back onto the pillow. Then, without warning, Maria summoned all of her strength and sat up. The sudden movement knocked Fayt onto the floor.

"That's better."

Maria smiled. Fayt rubbed the back of his head as he got up from the floor and sat back down on the chair.

"Don't do things like that, it really surprised me."

"Sorry."

Sophia sighed. She was right, the two of them were really similar.

"So, Maria, what did you find?"

Sophia asked, deciding to break the silence that fell within the the three of them.

"Well, i didn't really find much, but i did find something that might lead me to my genetic parents."

"You did?"

Fayt knew that it meant a lot to Maria that she managed to find a lead to her parents.

"So, what is it?"

"This."

Maria took out her compact device which was used to store information. She pressed a couple of buttons and passed it to Fayt. Fayt studied it carefully, but not much made sense. Just numbers.

"What is this?"

"Every test subject of the Leingod research center has a set of numbers, a security number, a registration code and most importantly, a DNA sequence number."

"DNA sequence number?"

"Yes. I can use this number to search the pangalatic federation database, but that could take days."

Maria sighed.

"Well, we have some time before we reach the battlefield, why not use some of that time to search."

Sophia offered.

"Thanks, but i think someone here won't appreciate it."

Maria looked at Fayt, who clearly did not seem too comfortable with the idea of Maria getting out of bed before she has to.

"Oh come on Fayt, why can't she?"

"She needs rest, that's what the doctor said."

"Ha, as if you ever listen to what the doctor said anyway."

"That's a different story."

"How so?"

"Well..."

Fayt bit his lip. Sophia got him.

"Fine, but as long as you stay within the sight of someone. I won't allow it to have you running around in your condition."

"Oh Fayt, you're such a worry wart."

Sophia teased.

"Am not."

"Whatever! I'll be at the caferteria if you need me."

"What about your ship?"

"Hmm? Oh, i can leave it for awhile, don't you think so?"

Sophia smiled and left the room, skipping and humming some tune that most likely she just made up in her head.

"Sigh... I can never keep up with her."

Fayt shook his head.

"But that's the way she is, isn't she?"

Maria took Fayt's hand, holding it gently.

"Yeah, i guess."

Fayt sat down on the bed, next to Maria. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry..."

He wispered to her.

"What for?"

"Well, i... i could have reached you earlier."

"What happened wasn't your fault. It's nobody's fault."

"I know... but,... i just-"

"Shh, no more."

Maria cut him, placing a finger on his lips.

"I don't like to wake up and the first thing i hear is you apologizing for something you didn't do."

Maria took her finger away and smiled.

"But then again, that is one of many things i like about you Fayt."

Maria wispered, kissing him softly.

"And that is why i would not trade anything else in the world for this."

* * *

AN: A talking chapter, but it pushes the story forward anyway. 


	23. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean... cheesy.

Karin: Where's Kiran?

In the other fic.

Karin: oh... can you get him here?

I'll try.

* * *

Fayt sat down on the chair, placing the tray of food onto the table. The cafeteria was sort of empty. Yuin was still in one corner, eating by herself. Though Fayt had tried to get her to sit with him a couple of times, she still insisted on eating by herself. Fayt turned to look at Maria, who sat next to him. It has only been a day since Maria woke up and she believes that she has enough energy to walk around.

"Are you sure you can eat that?"

Fayt asked with a questioning look. On Maria's plate, was a steak, some fish, a bowl of pasta, a salad and some fries.

"Maybe. I feel starved."

"But you don't have to eat everything in one go."

"I know."

Maria smiled as she happily dug into her food. Shrugging his shoulders, Fayt just went along with his bowl of pasta.

"So, found anything so far?"

Fayt asked.

"Not yet. It's harder than i thought. There are so many firewalls that i can hardly get past the entrance."

Maria sighed, poking at her steak.

"Want me to help?"

Fayt offered.

"No, it's okay. I want to do this myself."

"Well, alright. Just ask if you need help."

"Alright, i will."

Maria smiled and kissed Fayt on the cheek. A sudden alarm rang out throughout the entire ship. Fayt stood up at the moment it reached his ears.

"Maria, stay here."

He told her. Nodding to Yuin, the two ran out of the cafeteria. Maria just sat there, uncertain of what was going on, but there was no way she was just going to sit around like this. It seemed like there was something big was happening. Maria stood up as well and ran out of the cafeteria after Fayt. The entire corridor was in a state of emergency.

Maria tried to get someone to stop and explain the situation to her, but no one seemed to be free enough to even glance at her. Trying to remember where the bridge was, Maria hurried along the corridor. The base structure of the 'Eternal' was similar to the 'Synthesis' but in a way, it was different as well. The ship shook as something large seemed to hit the ship.

Maria tried to gain her balance, but failed and fell towards the wall, slamming into it and hurting her arm. Cursing, Maria used her uninjured arm to grip the other arm, trying to cut the pain. Maria made her way through the next door and found herself already at the bridge. It was in worse condition than she expected.

"Admiral! We've lost five ships to the rear!"

"Engines five to seven down!"

"Fires reported in the storage room and hanger!"

"Enemies identified."

"Put them on screen."

Fayt ordered and Kanai placed it on screen. It was no longer the excutioner that they faced. Now, it seems like they had already entered the next battlefield. The giant fleet of the Yzaks massed up in front of them, ships of every size and shape, ranging from large starships, to the famous cruiser type ships, the 'Helmdies'.

"Damn, where are the federation ships?"

"They are currently still engaged in battle on two fronts. The Genosis system and the Yzak system."

"Two fronts? Well, i guess that's the way they work. Estimate size of enemy."

"About ten fleets."

"Ten?"

Maria suddenly spoke up. Fayt and Kanai turned in reponse.

"Maria! What are you doing here? I thought i told you-"

"I know, but i couldn't sit still in this kind of event!"

Maria protested. Fayt already knew that it was hard to control her. That was just the way she was.

"Fine. Maria, you can take that seat."

Fayt sighed. Maria smiled and sat down on the seat left of Fayt.

"Status report."

"We're being hit hard. Enemy flagship identified as the 'Kilin'. Incoming transmission from enemy flagship."

"Patch it through."

Fayt scratched his head, a form of bad habit but he was uncertain of why the enemy would open fire upon them before sending a transmission. The screen buzzed and a face a Yzak came on. Yzaks were humanoids who resemble just slightly of their seraph cousins. They had leathered wings and some call them demons for their personalitites combined with their appearances. Instead of normal eyes, they had small beads instead, but it allowed them to see things in smaller details, which is why their technology is always perfect.

They also had four arms which helped them with extra work. All in all, they look human except for certain parts. Fayt always described tham as bird face as for some strange reason, whenever they are angry, which is very common, their mouths protrude sharply, resembling a bird's beak.

"This is Polij, Admiral of the Yzak third regiment contingency. Identify yourself."

The rude-as-always Yzak demanded. Fayt sighed, shaking his head.

"Is this how you say hello? Cause, it ain't nice to shoot at people and demand for their names after."

"No matter. Just answer the question."

"Okay. This is Fayt Leingod, Admiral of this fleet which has no name."

"Fayt Leingod?"

The Yzak seem to be suddenly extremely afraid of the screen he was talking to, running almost to the back of whatever room he was using.

"Hey. where are you running to? You opened fired on me, isn't it fair that i get a shot at you?"

Fayt smirked. He was playing this Yzak into a corner. Yzaks may be smart when it comes to technology, but when their lives are hanging on a thread and when faced with a greater predator, they seem to lose all sense of themselves. Another reason why Fayt calls them bird face. They seem to run and scream like mad flaming chickens when afraid.

"No! Captain! Get us out of here now! Don't ask!"

Polij screamed at another screen and his screen disappeared.

"Weird, he didn't even say goodbye."

Fayt said sarcastically. Everyone in the bridge laughed and watched as the giant fleet suddenly turned around and try to run away. Some of their giant ships crashed into each other when turning. That was problem with a tight formation.

"Kanai, put me through to all ships."

"Yes sir."

Kanai punched certain keys and nodded to Fayt.

"Attention members of this great fleet with no name. Apparently, the enemy was rude enough to shoot at us and run. I have no idea what they are thinking but i think it's time for a little payback. All ships, pursue and eliminate the enemy."

Fayt smirked.

"Oh, and take your time. I don't think they're going to fire back anyway."

Fayt sat back down and smiled. He never knew this was so easy.

"You know Fayt, you would have to create a name for this fleet. You can't keep calling it the great fleet with no name."

Maria sighed.

"Why not? Gives a sense of mysteriousness."

"Sounds lame."

Sophia said coming up from behind.

"Sophia, how are your ships?"

"Nothing serious. I never knew that you would be so famous, Fayt."

Sophia sniggered.

"It's not really funny, you know."

Fayt sighed.

"Whatever, oh great admiral of the fleet with no name."

Sophia laughed. Even Maria and Kanai could hardly keep their laughter to themselves. Soon, everyone on the bridge was laughing except for Fayt, who did see it as too funny, but he let it slide. It was good to ease the tension off the crew once in a while.

"Admiral, incoming transmission from an unidentified ship."

"Where."

"Still searching... what the-, Sir, you're not going to believe this."

"What is it?"

Fayt sounded annoyed, maybe it was from everyone laughing at him. The communications officer did not really understand that Fayt's annoyance was aiming at everyone who laughed at him, but now wasn't the time to be annoyed at something so trivial.

"Well sir, the transmission is coming from an energy disturbance just fifty thousand kilometers from our position."

"Energy distrubance?"

"Yes, and the wave patterns are similar to that of a rip-jump."

"What!"

Fayt, Sophia and Maria all looked surprised, which was something to be expected, since they were the only known fleet with the ability to rip jump.

"Patch them through."

"Yes sir."

The communications officer punched a couple of buttons and a screen with a familiar face appeared.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Jino?"

"Hey guys!"

The midget waved. It appeared that he was standing on something to see.

"Jino! Where are you?"

"Me? I'm right now in a rip jump."

"I can see that, but how?"

Fayt looked dumbfounded.

"How? Don't forget WHO created that technology. We may not be as perfect the Yzaks, but we certainly do much better than them at scaring opponents."

Jino smirked.

"But what are you doing all the way out here?"

Maria asked.

"Me? Well, i came to deliver some goods."

"Goods?"

"Yup. Goods."

"Admiral! The gate is opening!"

"All ships, evade gate!"

Fayt commanded. Even though they were fifty thousand kilometers away, the gate pressure could crush ships that were not prepared for it. The 'Eternal' roared to life, blasting its engines at full to escape the gate's pressure.

"Putting image on screen."

Kanai pressed more buttons and another screen appeared. It showed the red gate opening and ships emerging from the gate. Three giant ships the size of the 'Eternal' emerged as well. The weird thing about these new giant ships were the shapes. Two were like large claws and the last one looked like a menacing claw shaped gun than a ship. With four front wings that point forward, four more larger wings pointing forward as well were the length of the entire ship each and four more tail wings, facing back. From the front view, it was like looking at a giant cross in a T shape that had another cross, which was the front wings, tilted to form an X.

"Jino... what is the hell is that?"

Fayt was shocked by what he saw. It was nothing like he had ever seen before.

"This? Haha, well it's time to introduce you people to the new a improved ships that you will be commanding."

* * *

AN: I can't think of any cool name for their fleet that has a relation to the three of them together as a whole. I thought Heaven, but that sounded lame. I had actually planned to make Fayt say something to the Yzaks before he noticed Maria. That something would cause Maria to have a heart break, something along the lines of : "I have no love for anyone, no one at all." Maria hears this and runs away, before hearing the rest, which would be "especially those who stand in my way. But there are those that i want to protect, so move or die." but i decided it sounded lame so i decided to cut it out. 


	24. Joint

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Kiran: That is just sad. Can't do anything without me, can you?

Karin: It was my idea to drag you here, so shut up

Kiran: Did you? oh, you miss me?

Karin: Shut up.

* * *

Fayt sat uneasily in the head chair within the conference room onboard the 'Eternal'. Maria and Kanai sat on opposite sides next to him and Sophia was standing behind him. Fayt's commanding officers sat around the long table as well. Jino sat right at the end of the table, with his officers around him, all standing looking more like bodyguards than officers.

"So, Jino, mind explaining what is the meaning of this?"

"Sure, no problem."

Jino took out a small device and threw it to the middle of the table, where it created a large holographic projection of the ships.

"What i gave you were the first part of the main ships my dad was planning you guys to use. I did say ten, right? Well, i sort of lied. You see, what i brought are something like add-ons."

Jino explained, pressing a controller and the projection focused in on the claw like ships.

"These are the add-ons to your ships. Specific shap for each flagship."

"Er... Jino? Sorry, but i lost the 'Synthesis'."

Maria nervously said.

"Huh? Oh, no problem there. I already knew that. Every ship has a device that tells us back home how each ship is doing. I brought another version of the 'Synthesis' along with the add-on already on, see?"

Jino pressed another button and the projection focused on the newer ship.

"Is that how ours would look like as well?"

Sophia asked, unsure of the design.

"Yeah, well at least it should be. Each of these add-ons have their own names and can be drive as individual ships as well. There's 'Justice', that is already attached to 'Synthesis', 'Freedom' which is intended for 'Gateway', and finally-"

Jino pressed another button and the holograph went to the largest add-on.

"'Vengence', intended only for the 'Eternal'."

Jino sat back, crossing his arms and looking like he won a game or something.

"Where do you get these names?"

Fayt asked.

"My dad. Personally, i think they're pretty cool."

"Do they have a name when they join?"

Maria asked, worried that they would have some other lame name again. Too bad, they did.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Maria, yours is called 'Justice's Reign'. Sophia's called 'Freedom's Gate', and finally Fayt. Yours is called 'Eternal Vengence'. Pretty cool, huh?"

Everyone in the room fell into a dumbfounded silence.

"Where did you ever get those names?"

Fayt asked.

"Don't know. They just popped into my head. What, don't like it?"

"Well... they're just..."

"Just?"

"Just... well-"

"They're too lame."

Maria said, cutting in as Fayt did not seem to be able to get the message to come out.

"Well, i don't mind if you rename them, but those are their names until you can come up with another one."

Jino sighed. That was true. None of them could ever come up with another name. It was so lame that no one could even change its name.

"I guess we just have to stick with the name."

Fayt sighed. Maria reluctantly nodded.

"Well, i guess there isn't nothing much we can do about it now."

Maria shook her head.

"Good, it's all settled then."

Jino slapped his hands together with glee.

"So, i'm going to leave these ships plus a few more ships. I reckon you guys lost quite a bunch of ships, didn't you?"

Jino raised an eyebrow at Fayt, Maria and Sophia.

"Don't look at me."

Sophia said, shaking her head.

"Hmm... right, so how about you two? Maria?"

"Er..."

Fayt turned away. Maria played around with her hair.

"Aha, so i have made my point."

"Which is?"

Karin asked, her arms corssed while she leaned against the wall.

"Karin! Didn't notice you there. How are things with Fuin?"

Jino laughed.

"There's nothing in the first place."

Fuin spoke up, though in the eyes of many, there could be. Fuin was at present, right next to Karin. Fayt thought it was strange that where he found Karin, he found Fuin and vice versa. Was it possible? The two seemed to repel each other.

"Right, right, state of denial. Well, i have to go now."

"Where to?"

"To the moonbase, Sol III of course. What, you didn't think i could salvage anything from the battles, did you? Ha, well, i better get going before my dad blows his top about me being late."

Jino jumped off the chair left the room, together with his officers in tow. The entire room suddenly seemed to relax, as though a large pressure tension was lifted.

"So Admiral, what are you planning to do?"

An officer asked.

"Well, since Jino has halted our persuit of the enemy, i guess we would just have to join the front lines at Genosis. How long will it take for the ships to combine?"

"From the data Jino gave us, i'd say about two minutes."

Kanai replied.

"That's fast. Maria? What do you plan to do?"

Fayt finally turned to Maria, who seemed to be still preoccupied with untangling her fingers from her hair.

"Huh? Oh... can i stay here for a while more?"

"Sure. Sophia, can you take care of her ship until she's ready?"

"No problem. Take your time."

Sophia winked and left the room. Slowly, one by one, the officers filed out of the conference room, till it was only Fayt and Maria.

"Is something wrong, Maria?"

Fayt asked Maria.

"Well..."

"Is it about your parents?"

"No, i haven't been able to search yet."

"Alright, then what is it?"

"Well... it's just that... i'm afraid, Fayt."

"Afraid? Of what?"

Fayt thought he would never hear those words from her. It was a different matter if she was hysterical, but now, when she's all calmed down, he would really not have expected her to say that.

"I'm just afraid. Afraid of what may happen to us, afraid of who my real parents may be, afraid of this war, afraid of losing you."

"Maria, listen. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. We will stick it through, i swear to you."

Fayt smiled. Cupping her cheek, he gently ran his fingers down her cheek.

"You swear? Doesn't really sound like you."

Maria tried to laugh.

"Well, people change over time. No one can be strong forever. Everyone will have to let go one day."

"But i don't want to."

"It doesn't mean that you're going to lose me. It just means that you can let your emotions go once a while. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know."

Maria smiled. She got up and tried to squeeze onto the same seat as Fayt. She only managed to sit on his lap, but that was fine for the both of them. Fayt wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Maria, what is your wish?"

"Why ask?"

"Well, it just occured to me that i have never heard of what your dream is."

"And what are you going to do when you know it?"

Fayt thought about it.

"Hmm... i guess i'll try to help you achieve your wish then."

"Really? Then you don't need to do anything."

"Oh? Why is that so?"

"Because-"

Maria turned and faced Fayt.

"You are my wish, Fayt. Ever since i read about your profile, i thought about it as someone who was in the same situation as me, someone i can relate to, someone i can talk to. Then, when i met you, i saw you as another person from what i read. You are caring, kind, smart, wise, strong and not to mention handsome. You're everything to me. My wish, was nothing more than to be with you."

* * *

AN: Another talking chapter, horray. Really, those names are lame. I wanted to stick to single worded names, but i just could not ignore the cool old names, so i blasted them together after debating with myself for about a week. Note that this entire story took me two months and 14 days exactly. cool huh? Considering that i'm in university, you must think that i'm pretty free. Trust me, i am. 


	25. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Kiran: OMG dude, omg. Can't believe Karin is going to do that.

Shut up, you're spoiling it for the reader.

Kiran: IF there ARE ANY readers in the first place, right?

... shut up, no, skip that, you know what? why not i just fry you right here and now?

Kiran: are we having a bbq?

... (why do i even bother?)

* * *

Awakened by a strange beeping sound, Fayt got up from the bed. His hair was in a mess. He turned to the check on the other person in the same bed as him. She was still sound asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. Brushing away her hair, he took a minute to admire her features. Smooth, soft skin, long, smooth and soft hair. Her young and beautiful face.

Bending over, he kissed her on the lips and got out of the bed. The room was dark but Fayt still managed to make things out. He got changed into fresh clothes, which was a black shirt with matching pants, and sat down in the chair by the computer. Kanai's face appeared on the screen.

"You rang?"

"Was i inturrupting anything?"

Kanai asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not at all. What is it?"

"Well, we're done with the repairs and are now awaiting your orders."

"Set a course for the Genosis system. We are to join the battle against the Yzaks there. Give me a report when i get onto the bridge."

"Understood."

The screen went blank and the room was once again plunged into darkness. Turning back to Maria, who still slept soundly on the bed. Fayt sat on the bed, cupping her cheek with one hand, and stroking her hair with the other. Slowly, Maria opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

Fayt smiled.

"Mor..."

Maria mumbled.

"Want to go get breakfeast?"

"Sure..."

Maria smiled sleepily. Fayt bend over and kissed her lightly.

"Hurry up and get changed."

Fayt told her, getting up from the bed and turning on the light. The room became brighter and it nearly blinded Fayt, if it weren't for Kanai. As for Maria, she was squinting her eyes as she got out of bed. Fayt passed her a white sleeveless with matching mini skirt that Sophia lent Maria.

"I can't believe you fell asleep with your old clothes on."

Fayt commented.

"Well, it isn't like i have anything else to wear."

Maria replied, walking into the seperate room that was the toilet. As Maria was changing, Fayt sat down on the couch and took out a small communicator. This device was another gift from Jino. It allowed him to check the entire ship for damages, foreign objects and the crew members. It was an extremely useful object, but can sometimes result in blowing its own circuits.

Fayt looked through a quick report made by the communicator. So far so good, but Kanai was better at finding bugs than any computer, so he would leave the detailed report to her. Maria stepped out of toilet and tried to get Fayt's attention. Maria's clothing did catch Fayt's eyes alright. The shirt was smaller than expected and it revealed more chest than needed. It also revealed a middriff.

The skirt was better though, covering up to mid thigh. Maria had always worn stockings and this one was no different, covering above her knees. But something had to be done about the top. Fayt hurriedly passed her a small jacket that Sophia told him that if ever Maria would look kind of big for the outfit, she should wear the jacket.

"What's this for?"

"For your own good."

Fayt said quickly. Maria grumbled something, but still slipped on the jacket. Zipping it up, Maria looked much better now, but the middriff was still showing. Deciding that nothing could be done, Fayt left it at that and left the room with Maria following behind. As Fayt suspected, some of the guys in the crew were eyeing Maria as they walked along to the cafeteria, though Maria herself was unaware of the attention that she was attracting to herself.

After a long hassling walk for Fayt to the cafeteria, Fayt was relieved to see that the cafeteria was nearly empty. Yuin was still sitting by herself in one corner. Walking up to the buffet that was set according to the different meals, Fayt walked up to the section labelled breakfeast. Since the ship was always in space, time has no meaning and different people have different timing set.

There were different chefs in charge of the different sections of the buffet and they change their menu every twenty four hours between ten different meal plans. The head chef was incharge of hearing out any complaints, making sure the other chefs do their work properly, supervise and also, he can personally cook for the captain of the ship, Fayt.

Fayt did like the head chef's cooking, but during the battle above Vanguard III, the head chef was injured, though the reason why he was injured, was a mystery to Fayt. The breakfeast buffet was simple, two types of eggs, scrambled and hardboiled, bacon, sausages, waffles, pancakes and other ordinary breakfeast food. The only thing which looked totally bizzare are the bunch of balls of meat.

Fayt sweared that the last time he tried it, one of them actually ran away. Staying away from those running away balls, Fayt stuck to scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles. He brought another serving back to the table for Maria as well, and the two sat there, eating in silence. Maria poked at her eggs with her spoon, watching Fayt slowly eat his food.

"Fayt, can i ask you something?"

Maria suddenly spoke up.

"Sure, ask away."

Fayt stopped eating and focused on Maria. Maria, aware of Fayt's focus, turned slightly red

"Well... i was just wondering... how-.. how do you feel about..."

"About?"

"Well... being together."

"Us? I told you before, didn't? We will stick together forever, no matter what happens, till the end of time. I promise that."

"I know... but i'm not talking about that."

"Then what is it?"

Fayt looked confused about the question that Maria wanted to put forth. Why was she having such a hard time asking?

"Well... forget it."

Maria suddenly said, getting up and leaving the room. Fayt sat there, dumbfounded by what had just happened. When his mind went back to his normal state, Fayt got up as well and hurried off to find Maria. Just stepping out of the cafeteria, Fayt immediately bumped into Karin.

"Fayt?"

"Karin! Did you see Maria?"

"No, why? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Something like that. Say, do you have time?"

"Sure, need something?"

"Yeah, some answers."

"Well, that depends on what the question is."

"Good, follow me."

Fayt did not hesitate as he pulled Karin by the hand back to the viewing lounge. The lounge was empty as usual and it was what Fayt needed.

"Karin, i've got to ask you something about Maria."

"Well, what is it?"

Karin crossed her arms.

"Well, she asked me a weird question just now."

"What may that be?"

"She asked what i thought of us being together. I thought i told her that we would be together forever, yet she says that it was different. How different can it be?"

"Hmm..."

Karin closed her eyes as she thought about it.

"Different huh? I think i know what she's trying to get at."

"Really? What is it?"

Fayt asked.

"Hmm... are you really that thick headed, Fayt? Sigh, why are all men the same?"

Karin shook her head.

"Same? What do you mean by that?"

"It's so obvious what Maria is trying to ask."

"Well, it isn't to me!"

"Men... you never do learn. Fine, i'll tell you. What Maria is really trying to ask is-"

Before Karin could continue, the ship shook violently, sending Fayt and Karin both losing their balance, and Fayt landed on top of Karin, but not only that. Their lips met as well. Still dazed by the shock of both the ship and that their lips met, They stayed stuck together for quite some time. So much so that Fayt and Karin did not notice that someone was watching from the doorway.

Someone who had arrived to witness the scene that appeared before her at this moment, not before. Fayt tried to get off and looked up, only catch a glimpse of Maria, tears rolling down her cheeks, running away from the lounge.

"Maria!"

Fayt got up from on top of Karin and was about to run after her, when Karin stopped him.

"She saw us. I'm not sure if she heard us, but she did not like what she saw."

"What she saw? But there was nothing!"

Fayt thought about that 'kiss' with Karin and slightly turned red. They were just friends, nothing more. Maybe Karin was acting like his confidant, but nothing more.

"To us, maybe, but what she saw said another. Right now, she is very emotional, you have to thread carefully, understand?"

"I know that already."

"No you don't."

Karin shook her head.

"And the thing that Maria wanted to ask you. You need to know what it is as well before you confront her. Without it, all is lost."

* * *

AN: OMG! I DID! i can't believe i actually set this up. Just imagine Maria's outfit to be her third alternate one. Not really good with descirption so don't blame me. For Fayt's er... his second one... with a cool black sleevless cloak. I forgot to mention that. He wears his second outfit from the time they were in space onwards. 


	26. No other

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: Yuck, the hell i'm doing that again.

Kiran: what did he taste like?

Karin: ... like your mother.

Kiran: WHAT! That Fing SOB! I'LL KILL HIM!

Can't take a joke, i see...

Karin: yeah...

* * *

The new giant flag ship, the 'Eternal Vengence', or E.V for short, shook more violently than before. Fayt hurried out of the viewing lounge to the next console. Kanai's face appeared, stressed and quite shakened.

"Kanai, what is happening?"

"We're under attack, sir. Point of origin, unknown."

"Damage report."

"We've lost two engines, port side. All weapons on the port side have been damaged. Fires from section F7 to K4."

"Take care of it. I have to do something important right."

"But admiral! This is an emergency!"

Fayt knew he had already decided. There was no way he was going to let Maria go. She had to understand what happened. The question that Maria asked. Karin told Fayt what it was, and Fayt must admit, he was pretty surprised at what Maria meant.

Fayt had to choose, between the lives of his crew, or the eternal relationship with Maria. Which would he choose. It was obvious, that the latter was more important to Fayt. There was no denying it. But if he didn't do anything about the ship as well, then he would be placing everyone's lives at jepordy.

"Kanai, please, take care of this problem. Aim all weapons to the starboard side and fire two rounds, it matters not whether there is something there or not. After that, aim to the port side and fire all remaining weapons. Now can you take care of this?"

"But admir-"

"Can, or can you not take care of this?"

Fayt looked at Kanai with a stern look. Kanai looked like she wanted to speak, but caught back her words.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll be up as soon as i'm done."

Fayt turned off the console and took out his small communicator. It located Maria, somewhere near section G9. That area was dangerous as it was close to the fires.

"Dammit, Maria."

Fayt ran off to find Maria, not caring of anything else anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running onwards, heart racing, not looking back, not facing forward. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Heart broken. Mind torn. Shattered soul. Body in pain. There was no place to go, no aim, not thinking. The world seemed to shriek away from her. Everything looked so meaningless. She ran into a room. Any room. Anything would do. Nothing matters. Locking the room, she ran to a corner.

She cried. Releasing her pain into the room. But nothing would help. No one would care. Screaming, shouting, banging her fist against the wall. No one would listen. No one would care. Was this how it was to end? What was all of this worth? What did he mean to her? Why? Was this pain too much to bear? When he was so close to her, within her grasps, to be taken away by another? Were they not meant to be?

"Why... why Fayt? Why..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Braving the flames of the inferno, Fayt fought forward. Did Maria know of the fire? He prayed for her safety. Why doesn't she understand what happened? Was she too shocked to even think of what she saw?

"Dammit!"

Fayt ran into the next section, slamming on the door console, letting the door seal itself shut. At least this section was safe. Breaking into a run, Fayt hurried off to find Maria. There were definately certain issues to be dealt with. He stopped at a cross section and checked his communicator. She was close. Supply room five. Turning right, he ran towards the direction where Maria was at.

Why was he always running after her? Why was it that he had to be the one to find her, to comfort her? Sure, he did not mind, after all he did love her, but he could never understand why she had to be the one who needs to be comforted the most. Fayt knew of her past, but he too knew that she was a strong girl. Her will, her character, her personality.

He knew that she did not like to be treated special, or to be neglacted either. She was a normal girl with a strong mind and heart. What changed? Where did it all go wrong? What happened to the girl who would not stand by and watch her universe disappear? What happened to the girl who could command men and women under her banner?

What happened to the girl that Fayt fell in love with? What did happen?

"Maria... would you... would you tell me the answer? Or... would you leave me, forever?"

Fayt could not bear that thought. He would make it work, or at least try. No, he will make it work. There was no other way. Fayt stopped right outside the door to the supply room. He tried the door console, but it would not budge. Maria had locked it from the inside.

"Dammit. Maria! I know you're in there! Answer me!"

Fayt banged his fist onto the door, trying to get it to open.

"Maria! Answer me! Maria!"

Fayt was shouting at the top of his lungs. He did not care about anything anymore, but her. He needed to get to her.

"Maria! Listen, i know you're in there, so just hear me out!"

Fayt slammed his fist against the door. He wanted it to open. He wanted it to show the face of her once more.

"'Fayt... why?'"

A voice came from within.

"Maria! Open this door! At least hea-"

"'Why, Fayt? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer? Do you like to see me cry in pain?'"

"Maria, what are you talking about? I course i wouldn't want to! I would never do-"

"'Such a thing? Then what was it that i saw? Did you just decided that i was not good enough for you? Is that it?'"

"No! I wouldn't want to trade you for anything else."

"'Then why! Why, Fayt? Why!'"

"Open this door and i will tell you, come on, Maria."

"'And what, let you see me suffer?'"

"Maria! Stop being unreasonable!"

"'Unreasonable? Ha! I wonder who is unreasonable-"

"Stop this! This isn't the Maria i know. This isn't the Maria i saw... and this isn't the Maria i fell in love with."

Fayt hung his head low. It was true. Who was being unreasonable. Was he asking too much?

"'Then who do you think you are talking to now?'"

"I am talking to Maria Traydor, no one else."

"'... Fayt, what am i to you?'"

"What are you to me? What sort of question is that?"

"'The same one that i would ask over and over again.'"

"Well, then i would have to answer that, won't i?"

"'Yes.'"

Fayt sighed. He was ready. He was determined to get her back.

"Maria.. to me, you are the air that i breathe, the water that flows through around me. You are the essence that i live for. You are my life, and i want to hold onto you forever. I would not want to trade you for anything else, why can't you understand that?"

"'Because... women can be... complicated.'"

Maria answered, rather silently.

"And Maria... you... you are the person i would want to marry."

Fayt held his breath. He did want to marry her, that was certain. He wanted to spend of his days with her. Till the end of time. Silence issued after him. Neither spoke another word. Then, the door slid open. Maria stood there, her head hung low, covering her face with her hair. Fayt wanted to wrap his arms around her at that moment, but managed to reframe himself.

"Fayt... are... are you certain? Are you sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Are you stupid? I already told you. There is no where else i'd rather be, than by your side."

Maria gave a slight laugh, but it sounded drowned in her throat. Looking up, Fayt saw tears rolling down her cheeks, just as before, but this time, with a smile on her face.

"But i warn you, i can be quite demanding."

"I wouldn't have it anyway else."

Fayt wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and tight.

"Don't you ever do something this stupid again. What you saw was an accident. I thought you knew better than this."

"I didn't know what came over me. I guess i was being selfish."

"Well, that doesn't matter now."

Fayt smiled and they kissed deeply, much deeper than before. A promise worth a lifetime made. The pact was sealed. Their lives would be entwined together within the hand of fate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran. As fast as their legs could carry them. Hand in hand. The flames getting closer with each passing step they take. It seemed impossible to outrun the fire. They turned at a corner, shutting the door behind them. They were still in the middle of the fire area. Was there no way out? Panting, out of breath, yet unwilling to give up, the two continued to run.

"Why didn't you notice the fires?"

"I didn't see them!"

The two ran on, pass section F, where the fires had started. Strangely, it did not seem like the the fire was stronger at its origin point. Still, there were flames that burned dangerouly at them. They were trapped. Fayt sealed the door, but that meant that they would be trapping themselves in a box. But another worry was more pressing to Fayt.

"The doors. I don't think they can withstand the heat."

He pointed to the doors and true enough, the surface seemed to be melting away.

"I think i can do something."

Maria said. She let go of Fayt's hand and walked up to the door. Facing her palm towards it, she took in a deep breath and focused. Blood racing, heart pulsing. The symbols formed and encircled her outstretched arm. Maria forced more energy into the symbol. She grew up with this symbol. She knows it better than anyone else. It was as if it had a life on its own, like an animal and she was its master. No, she was more like its friend.

"Please... Lend me the power."

She breathed and the symbols flared in response. The door glowed light blue. The glow started to brighten and just as it was about blinding point, the light disappeared. Fayt inspected the door carefully, and it looked like it had stopped melting. Maria turned around and did the same for the other door. For now, they were safe from the flames, but they could die from suffocation.

"What now?"

Maria asked.

"Hold on. I'm checking."

Fayt took out his communicator and searched for any possible connections out of the section they were in.

"Got one. It's risky though."

"Well, it's better than staying in here."

"Yeah, i guess. We have to go through the air ventilation ducts to the next section. After that, we must go through the waste shoots to the garbage facility. From there, we can locate an exit to the bottom deck hallways."

"Garbage? Is that dangerous?"

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, just the way there."

Fayt's face turned slightly red, though Maria would most likely not find out until much later.

"We'll have to give it a shot."

Maria said, looking for an air ventilation shaft.

"Yeah... I just hope i don't get killed."

Fayt replied quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Look, it's over there!"

Fayt pointed to the ducts that sat above a bench.

"How convenient."

Maria sighed.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

AN: That was settled pretty fast, wasn't it? But this was not the twist i was talking about. Really, if you think you know the twist, keep it to yourself. 


	27. Recall

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Has he calmed down yet?

Karin: No...

Damn...

Karin: ... another game?

You deal.

* * *

Seating himself back onto the command chair, Fayt rubbed his sore cheek. Yet, he still smiled. Maybe he deserved it. Yes, he did deserve it, but it was given to him for another reason. That was why he didn't want to go through the route he came up before. Sometimes, being a gentleman and letting ladies with very short skirts climb into an air ventilation first, can be a very dangerous thing. Maria's face appeared on his personal console. It looks like she arrived safely back on the 'Justic Reign'.

"Maria, i see you're back on your ship."

Fayt smiled.

"Sorry Fayt, does it still hurt?"

"Not really, still stings, but it's alright."

"I'm so sorry!"

Maria looked like she was going to cry.

"I said it's alright. Why not you drop by later and we'll talk about it, but not now, okay?"

Fayt tried to calm her down, and it did work.

"Okay."

Maria smiled and her screen went out. Fayt slumped back to his chair. Having a girlfriend is very hectic business.

"Kanai, give me a full detailed report."

"Yes sir. We managed to contain the fire and repairs are already on the way. The attackers have stopped their attacks and have disappeared. We still have no clue who attacked us. We've lost about five ships in total and the number of casual-"

"The attackers disappeared?"

"Yes sir. Just like that."

Kanai replied, snapping her fingers.

"Hmm... this is interesting. What is happening at the Genosis system?"

"We seem to be pushing them back, however..."

"However?"

Fayt had a feeling it was going to be bad news. It usually was.

"The federation forces at the Yzak system have been completely obliterated."

"No... What about the 'Diplo'?"

"The 'Diplo' is currently engaging the enemy in the Genosis system."

Fayt sighed a relief.

"And is there anything else?"

"Yes. Your mother called. She's on line one."

"What! My mother?"

Fayt nearly choked on his own saliva. Kanai nodded and had a frightened expression on her face. It seemed whatever Fayt's mother said to Kanai, it scared the wits out of her. Taking a deep breath, as though he was going to jump into a snake pit, he opened the channel to his personal screen. Too bad the sound could not be softened.

"FAYT LEINGOD!"

His mother's scream radiated from the screen and eveyrone on the bridge had to cover their ears. Fayt was guessing they already knew that his mother's voice from Kanai's face. She looked like she was going to get bitten by a chimera.

"Er... y-yes, mother?"

Fayt answered nervously.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

Ryoko Leingod showed Fayt's old communicator.

"Er... my communicator?"

"Exactly. WHY, didn't you tell me you recieved scholarships?"

"I didn't?"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

Fayt felt himself pressed to the back of his seat by her sheer voice.

"Er... well, i was meaning to tell you later, but-"

"Do you know how much you have hurt my trust? I thought i said you could tell me anything?"

"You did?"

"Yes, Fayt, i did."

Ryoko sighed.

"And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

Fayt was almost afraid to ask. But he knew it could be much worse if he didn't.

"Why, Fayt, didn't you TELL ME YOU LEFT ELICOOR II!"

Her voice nearly threw Fayt off the bridge. It looked like Ryoko Leingod could spring out of the screen any moment and bite Fayt's head off.

"Well... i mean, it's dangerous out here! I wouldn't want to place in danger."

Fayt tried to explain, half right. Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

"Dangerous? Have you forgotten who i am, Fayt? I am your mother, Ryoko Leingod. I go to places where your father don't dare to. Since when has danger been an issue?"

"...Never?"

"Exactly! I demand that you come back here to pick me up!"

Fayt plugged his ears with his own fingers and nodded in reply. At this rate, if he continued to argue with his mother, he would go death.

"Good. I'll be waiting."

Ryoko's line got disconnected. Fayt sighed, slumping back in his chair. This was not his day.

"How long are we off from Elicoor II?"

"About two weeks by normal space. Half a week by gravitic warp space and-"

"About two minutes by rip jump. Sigh... Looks we have to rip jump if we don't want to get another earfull."

Fayt scratched his head.

"This certainly is troublesome."

"But on the other hand, it might be a good chance for us to restock on supplies and do some repairs."

"Yeah, i guess you're right. Patch me to the 'Freedom's Gate'."

"Right away, Sir."

Kanai punched a couple of buttons and Sophia's face appeared on the screen. A wide grin on her face.

"Oh Faaayyytt."

Does she always have to sound so childish?

"Huh?"

"I heard what happened to Maria. Tsk tsk, that isn't a way to treat a lady, you know."

Sophia waved her index finger at him.

"But-"

"No excuses! Poor Maria... i really have to sympathize with her, awww, such a poor girl, heart brokened by her own boyfriend. Just wait till your mother hears about this."

"Wha-?"

Fayt wanted to shut her up, but it was too late. Everyone on the bridge was giving Fayt cold stares.

"What! I didn't do anything! Get back to your stations!"

Fayt shouted to the officers on the bridge. Only Kanai understood the situation since Karin told her. The others, however, thought some horrid thoughts about their own admiral.

"Sheesh, don't shoot off that loaded mouth of yours in any direction. I didn't do anything, and that's final. Anyway, about my mom-"

"I know, i overheard."

"Huh? How?"

Fayt did not remember having a connection with Sophia during the time at which he was being shouted at by his mother.

"Oh, Kanai opened a window by her console to let me hear."

"Did she?"

Fayt looked towards Kanai, who shrugged and went back to her work.

"Anyway, i'll have the gate open within five minutes, bye!"

"Sure. Thanks Sophia."

"No problem!"

Sophia's connection was cut.

"Kanai... did i give you permission to do that?"

"Not really, i just thought it was the best move to make since i thought it would be hard for you to explain it to Sophia."

"Well, it was a good choice. Thanks."

"No problem, sir. I also took the liberty of sending a message to the 'Justice Reign'."

"Good. You know, you seem extremely realiable in these sorts of situations."

Fayt smiled.

"It's just my job."

Kanai replied flatly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt did not like this idea, but there was little choice he had. Maria had insisted on it and so, he had little choice but to comply. It appears that Maria wanted to formally meet Fayt's mother and, Fayt prayed that nothing would go wrong, announce that they were engaged. Somehow, Fuin had a small ring made of pure silver in his pocket. Who knew why he had it in there.

There wasn't any fancy design on it and Fuin claimed it was an extremely important to him. Fayt promised to give him back the ring as soon as he could find a replacement. Maria felt slightly disappointed that the ring wasn't Fayt's, but another's. She felt even more disappointed when she heard she had to return it, but quickly accepted it when she heard that Fayt would be getting another one for her, from a certain nosey person.

Standing in the teleporting room next to Fayt and Sophia, she glanced nervously at her dressing. Even though she was wearing her old clothings, which was suppose to make her feel more at ease, she must say, she did feel embarrassed about this whole issue. It was one thing to be meeting the parent of a boyfriend, it was another to be meeting the sole parent of her fiance.

She had to make a good first impression, that she knew. According to Mirage, Cliff nearly fainted when he had to meet Mirage's father. Back then, Mirage was Cliff's girlfriend, but it appeared that something happened, and they never got around to work out their relationship. Maria just hoped that she would end up like Cliff, if Fayt did not end up on the floor first.

Something about his nervous attitude made her think that Fayt would faint right here and now, before even meeting his mother with her. Maria held onto his hand, smiling and trying to calm him down.

"It's alright. There's nothing to be worried about."

She said calmly.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm going to get another ear full from her."

"You wouldn't have to, if you told her everything."

Sophia grinned mischievously.

"As if i could. She would freak out and most likely chain me to a chair to get me to study."

"There is no way your mother can be that harsh."

Maria thought that Fayt's sarcasm was hilarious. Too bad it wasn't sarcasm.

"Oh yes she can. Aunt Ryoko has done it before."

Sophia chirped up.

"She did?"

Maria looked surprised.

"Yeah, she did. She also lost the key, so i was stuck to a chair for a week before she got a laserlocksmith to burn the chains away."

Fayt sighed, not wanting to remember old times that really frightened him. Yet, there was another issue that bothered him greatly, and only his mother has that information.

"Admiral, we're ready to transport you down."

Kanai called from the speaker.

"Good, transport us down now."

Fayt took a deep breath. It was like a life or death situation, where death was almost inevitable. The room flashed brightly, as they were being transported down. Fayt just hoped he wouldn't face her wrath right off the bat.

* * *

AN: Ahh, mothers, aren't they the best? The next one is honour of my own mother, the best one i've ever known, but i only have one mother so... yeah, you get what i mean. The twist is also in the next chapt. BE PREPARED FOR IT. 


	28. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Blackjack.

Karin:... that's the forth time already. Are you sure you're not cheating?

How? (i'm the author god dammit)

* * *

Fayt landed on his feet, at least that didn't change. He looked around him and noticed that they were transported to the backyard of castle Aquaria.

"Nice place to transport down to."

Fayt grumbled.

"What's wrong with the backyard?"

Sophia asked.

"You'll see."

The moment Fayt finished speaking, a blurry figure appeared out of nowhere and at a knife at his throat. Two other figures appeared and had knives at Maria's and Sophia's throat each.

"Told you."

Fayt sighed. The moment their assailants noticed who they were having their knives pointed at, however, they immediately put away their weapons and went down on one knee.

"We're extremely sorry for our rudeness, master Fayt, madam Maria and madam Sophia."

Their leader apologized. All three of their attackers were young girls, symbol markings on their right arms. Their dressing were different from Nel's though, instead of short skirt, a longer one was in place, that reminded Fayt of one of the old Earth's traditional clothing.

The Chinese wear them. A long skirt that reached to their ankles with long slits running from the bottom to the top, which could be said that it looked like it was two seperate pieces. Fayt had to stop himself from looking past the thigh. They had sleeveless shirts which revealed their middriffs though it did not seem to bother them. Armguards, fingerless gloves and the traditional scarf around their necks.

Their leader had long flowing green hair, another had short brown hair and the last had shoulder length black hair. In Fayt's opinion, they all looked rather beautiful for their age, which was most likely around Fayt's as well.

They were the queen's special bodyguards. Trained from young, they were the top elite force of Aquaria. They were incharge of highly dangerous missions, guarding the queen, king and other nobles, assasin missions and were just given the special task of eliminating any excutioners that show up. They didn't have an official name, though they do call themselves the shadow hunters.

"What divine grace of apris brings the three great heroes back this sacred land?"

The leader asked. Fayt felt sort of uneasy with such a grand title. It was different from being called admiral day in and day out. Hero? Fayt didn't think he needed such an honourific title.

"Well, i've come to stop by for awhile and meet my mother. Is she around?"

"Madam Ryoko? Yes, she is currently staying in the castle. Would you like to show you the way?"

Fayt could refuse, but he knew that it was only a matter of respect towards the queen's bodyguards, which indirectly meant the queen herself to accept their invitation.

"Sure. Please lead the way."

"Thank you sir. This way."

the leader got up, followed by her two followers and the leader led the way while the other two followed closely behind. The group made their way from the backyard into the castle. Not much has changed since he last saw it, which was a month.

Somehow, he did not understand how his mother could still be on this planet for one month and not try to contact him. Maybe she tried, but he won't find out until he asked, but he should try to avoid that topic as much as possible. When they finally stopped, Fayt noticed that they were right outside the room where Fayt and Cliff used before.

Right now, Fayt was getting an omnimous feeling from whatever is behind that door. He prayed it would not be a ferocious Fayt-eating mother-turned-chimera. The three shadow hunters bowed and disappeared without a trace. Don't people ever walk nowadays? Fayt trembled as he reached for the doorknob, afraid that it may suddenly send a hundred volt electrical flow into him. Maria placed her hand on top of his.

"It's going to be alright."

She said. Fayt sure hoped so. Fayt opened the door slowly, but it seemed like the door was flung open instead from inside. At the doorway, stood a swirling aura of anger in a form of a lady with blueish hair and green eyes. She still wore the same clothing she wore when they were at Hyda. Didn't she have any change of clothes? Fayt could not speak.

His voice would not come out, words not formed. Everything was running away from this sight except for his eyes and body.

"Hi Aunty!"

Sophia chirped up, popping her head from behind Fayt.

"Sophia! How nice to see you again."

Ryoko Leingod suddenly changed her expression almost immediately and in an instant. Embracing Sophia in a tight hug, she smiled and wispered something into her ear. Sophia suddenly had a large smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've already talked to your parents about it. They seem to agree that you are mature enough."

Ryoko smiled.

"Yipee!"

Sophia literally jumped in the air for joy. Ryoko patted Sophia on the head like a dog and turned to Maria.

"You must be Maria. Hello."

Ryoko smiled outstretching her hand, though her expression seemed quite sad and happy at the same time. Maria took her hand and smiled back.

"You must be Fayt's mother. I heard many good things about you."

"Did you? My, someone has been awefully flattering."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow to Fayt, who in turned shrugged.

"You certainly are beautiful. How old are you?"

Ryoko asked sweetly.

"I'm nineteen years old, and i don't think i'm that beautiful compared to you."

Maria blushed as she replied. Ryoko smiled.

"My, a sweet and beautiful girl. You certainly know how to choose a girl, Fayt."

"Mom, you called us here, so what is it?"

Fayt grew rather tired of girls trying to flatter each other.

"Right. Sophia, would you excuse us? I have something to say to these two alone."

"Yes, aunty. Bye Fayt, bye Maria!"

Sophia grinned, skipping out of the room and closing it behind her. Ryoko sat onto the chair, gesturing the two to seat themselves on the bed.

"So, i see that you two are already committed."

Ryoko stared hard at the ring on Maria's finger.

"Yes. We are."

Maria replied, fumbling with the ring as though it was the only prized possession she had.

"Well, i won't stop you, and i would want to encourage your relationship, however, there are certain issues that you must know about each other."

Ryoko smiled sadly.

"What is it that we must know?"

Fayt asked.

"First things first. Maria, did your mother, Jessie, i mean, tell you anything before she died? I know this is a difficult question, but please, bear with me for awhile."

Maria did not really like to talk about it, but if it would help, then she would contribute as much as she could.

"She... she told me that she wasn't my real mother, but she still loved me as her own."

"Good. That was what i expected of Jessie. She always cared for children. After that, you have been searching for your real parents, haven't you?"

"Mom, why all these questions?"

Fayt suddenly asked.

"In a minute, Fayt. I will get to my point. I must first lay out the facts before i can come to a conclusion. Maria, please, answer the question."

Maria bit her lip, but decided to answer them anyway.

"Yes, i have. I recently found some evidence that may lead me to my real genetic parents."

"And what may that be?"

"The genetic sequence number."

"You found it in the lunarlab, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"As expected. All right, i'll tell you what you want to know. Maria, you don't have to look any further for your parents."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

Maria looked puzzled.

"Mom, you found her parents?"

Fayt asked. Ryoko sighed, shaking her head.

"I didn't 'find' her parents in a normal way, Fayt. I will tell you two something. When we heard the devastating news from the time gate about our destruction, i was pregnant for a week. When i heard that your father wanted to implant symbological genetics into our own children, i knew that i needed to prevent this from happening. Your father already knew that i was pragnent so i couldn't hide you, but i thought i could help the other."

"The other? Mom, what are you talk-"

"Fayt, you and Maria are siblings."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence. Fayt's mind did not even want to try to make sense of what his own mother said. Siblings? That was impossible. There was no way they could be siblings. Fayt turned to Maria, and saw that even she had a difficult time wanting to comprehend what this meant.

"Mom, what are you talking about? That's impossible. There's no way that we could ever be siblings. Our age are the same!"

"You two are twins, i thought that would be clear on its own."

"But we have different birthdays!"

"Let me explain. I was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. I didn't tell your father about it and he only expected one child, a son. When he revealed his plan to implant symbological genetics into you, i wanted to protest, but the facts were clear. I thought, at least i could give you the opportunity to survive, to fight for yourself. For the other child, i had to hide her. At that time, Jessie suffered a miscarriage. It was devastating to her and i thought... i thought it would a perfect chance to hide the other child. I told both Jessie and her husband about my plan, they both were reluctant at first, but eventually accepted the other child. I told them that they could raise the child as they saw fit, but the name Maria was the name i intended to give to that child, after the name of my mother, whom i look up to every much. So they did. They named you Maria. Leaving you, Maria, was my biggest mistakes in life. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have just faced the truth, but... i wanted at least one of you to live a normal life."

"Normal? How normal can this be!"

Fayt demanded, without stopping himself. The room was filled with sadness. It was driving him crazy. His mother wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes, while Maria still sat there, shocked and surprised.

"Jessie refused the project very openly, as did i. But eventually, she gave up. After a long debate, she finally backed down. The facts were too clear. Maria, if you read that you were scheduled for disposal, remember that it was not actual disposal, but rather, it was a way for me to get you back. If Jessie failed to protect you from the project, i would want to tak you back, to raise you as my own once again, but Jessie fought back. She wanted to prove to me that she could make it work. There was no way i could refuse her. It was simply too late."

"Why... why mom? Why did you keep a secret from me? Why!"

"Because i wanted to protect you from the secret of the project! If i told you about your past, you would not have handled it as well as you could when you found out four months ago! Why don't you understand what i did was for your own good."

"My own good? Did you ever think! Since when has anything that you've done has EVER been for my own good? When? This symbological genetics... it gave me more pain and suffering than safety! People chase me for something i don't even know about myself! Has it ever done any good to Maria? HAS IT? I don't care if you wished for her to live normally, your wish never came true! Do you have any idea of how much Maria has suffered? HAVE YOU?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHETHER SHE WAS ALIVE OR NOT! As a mother I SUFFERED AS WELL! The pain of not even knowing whether your own child is alive or not."

Ryoko shouted back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"When i heard that Jessie died, i was heartbrokened. I thought that Maria had died as well. I could not let it slip that i had twins and so..."

"Was this such a big secret? So big that you could not even weep for the death of your child?"

"But i knew she could not die! Somewhere, within my heart, i knew that Maria was not dead. Call it superstition, i don't care. the only thing i know is that i knew within my heart that i would be united with Maria once more."

Fayt snorted at what his mother said.

"As if. This is rubbish. I'm leaving."

Fayt said, walking first out of the door, but stopping at the doorway.

"Maria, if... if you want, you can stay, but i'm not forcing you. When you're ready, come find me, i'll be in the town."

He said, leaving and closing the door behind him. He left Maria and his own mother sitting alone by themselves in the room. Silence fell upon the room. Maria sat there, her mind not wanting to fit the pieces. How could this have happened? Her own family had been in front of her eyes the entire time? The boy she fell in love with is her own twin brother? Why? Why was this all happening to her again? Why? Nothing she loved was ever permenant. Nothing. What was the point in gaining something she wanted, if it only fell apart almost immediately?

"Maria..."

"Don't talk to me."

Maria hung her head low. Why was everything against her? What did she do wrong? Why? Why does she still have to be one who suffers?

"Tell me one thing."

Maria spoke up.

"Anything."

"Did... did you really miss me?"

"Of course i did, you're my child, after all. How can a parent not miss her child?"

"Then why didn't you see me, during my days with mother?"

"Jessie? I couldn't... I cannot explain it very well, but... if you have your own child, and you have just lost that child. What would you do if you saw him or her again? Even if it was just for a glimpse?"

Ryoko patiently asked. It was tough on everyone, not just Fayt and Maria, but on Ryoko herself.

"Even for... a glimpse... i would... want to hold them close to me."

"Exactly. It was painful enough if i couldn't see you, but it would be even more devastating if i could see you, but not touch you, not talk to you, not even tell you how much i love you."

Ryoko tried to place a hand on Maria's shoulder, but Maria slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me. I'm not done with the questions."

"... alright. Ask then."

"Why did you give me away, and not Fayt?"

"... The scans showed at that time that i only had one child. You, however, were hiding behind Fayt. It was confirmed that my first child was going to be a boy. Your father, your real father, wanted to name him. Back then, we were happy together, not worrying about any form of destruction of the universe. We made a silly bet. If the first child was a son, he would name him, if a girl, i would name her. After the incident, i went the check once again whether i really had a son. At that time, nothing was going the way i liked it. I love Fayt as much as i love you, Maria, but at that time, i was desperate for a daughter. I was hoping, that at least my husband would take into consideration about the project if it was a girl. It was then, did i find out that i had twins. I was surprised, and happy at the same time. I knew that at least there was some hope. I wanted my daughter to be pure and raised as best as a normal human being would be. I entrusted that responsibility to Jessie. She wanted a daughter badly, and was nearly lost her mind when she had the miscarriage. I knew that it was the only way. If there was, i would have gladly taken it."

Silence once again issued among the two.

"May... may i call you mother?"

Maria suddenly spoke up. Ryoko was caught off guard by this, but she smiled.

"Of course, but the term 'mom' would do fine as well."

Suddenly, Maria leapt forward, into Ryoko's open arms, crying. She cried loudly on Ryoko's lap. She cried and released her pain, her suffering into her tears. Voicing her joys and happiness through her throat. She cried, for she had found what she had wanted. She had found a family.

* * *

AN: See? I told you wouldn't like the twist, alright, since i've practically eliminated all of my readers, let me continue in peace. As i said before, this fic is dedicated to my loving mother, not the part about lying or eating me up. I'm saying that even though my mother does things that i may disagree strongly with and may even hurt me just slightly, the wieght of what lies ahead is always better. That is what i am saying to my mother, thank you for everything and everything you have done for me. the greatest gift was the fact that i was born. This chapt is also going out to my older sister. We're practically like twins, even though we're two years apart. We look alike, almost, we use to sound exactly the same, we share loads of interests and we basically have the same character. Don't worry, i love my sister as my sister. To my older sister and to my mother, i love you both! of course i love my whole family, but this chapt is especially going out to them. This whole fic, in fact, was built around the idea of doing something for my sister and mother. 


	29. Understandings

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Hmmm... this is interesting.

Karin: 21

wha-? hey! grrr...

Karin: come on, pay up.

here.

Karin: wohoo! keys to the new car! I'm on the next fic!

* * *

As though nothing had happened, two reunited family members talked. Never speaking to one another before, yet already, a bond was formed. Mother to daughter. Was this the true strength of a family? No matter what may happen, would they always be together? The pain, the suffering, the years of waiting. Was all of it truely gone? Was all of the years of searching, finally coming to fruitation?

"I never really thought that it would really come true. My whole dream of finding my family."

"It did come true didn't it? So Maria, tell me what it was like being the leader of Quark. Quite an achievement, i might say, though i don't think your father would approve of it, if he was still alive. He strongly believed in the words of the Federation. Quite a patriotic one, he is."

Ryoko smiled. The two held hands closely, talking about whatever they had left off, not knowing each other for years and trying to keep up.

"It was tiring. I really never would have thought that being the leader of a group would be so tough. Some people just make it seem so easy."

Maria seemed to be going off, ranting on. Ryoko just sat there and listened, encouraging her long lost daughter to continue. A true mother to daughter moment. What more can a girl ask for?

"Well, you did quite well, from what i heard. You managed to keep the team together and you survived. That is an achievement that you should be proud of."

"I'm not really sure i can be proud of it, if dad was patriotic to the old Federation."

"Oh, don't bother with him. He had always been a stubborn man. He never knew when to quit."

"Almost like Fayt."

"Yes, like Fayt. In fact, did you know that Fayt refused to tell me whether or not he wet the bed when he was young?"

"He did?"

Maria could almost laugh.

"Yes. If i remember correctly, it was till he was seven. But he never did tell me whether he did or not. It was up to the maid to find out."

"Maids? We have maids?"

"Yes. With all of that work, you didn't think that we would have time to make sure they do their work, would you? Of course, Sophia was always there to make sure Fayt didn't run off or anything. I heard that's where he learnt some cooking skills from."

"I had a taste of Fayt's cooking. Ramen, i think it's called. It's quite good."

"Both of you take after your father then. I don't really enjoy the taste that much, but it seems that all of you like to eat eastern foods."

"Eastern? As in..."

"Oh silly me. Back on Earth, we have the East and the West. It's like an invisible barrier that made distinct differences between the people there. I am what you may call an Eastern women. Japanese origin. We eastern people have a different colour skin from the western people. Western people have fair skin, like yours. It's most likely from your father. He was a western person, though i think he had an eastern ancestor. Anyway, he liked eastern tradition and the food, and he migrated to Japan, where we met."

"How did you meet?"

Maria asked, eager to know more.

"It was like a fairy tale. An odd one, if you might add. I was out shopping for grocceries when i bumped into him. It appears that he was busy going on a food run. He ran from one restraunt to another. It was crazy at that time, but i decided to join in. He had placed a bet with me. If i lost, i would have to treat him another round. If he lost, then he would stop going on mad rounds and help me with my grocceries."

"And you won?"

"Of course! I'm native to those kind of food. It was a simple task for me to completely outeat him. Robert was such a fool. After that, we started to date each other and we went to the same University. In our third year, he proposed to me."

"Wow, it's really like a fairy tale."

"Yes... it was a dream come true."

Ryoko sighed, smiling as she thought of the good old times.

"Too bad he did not change his habits. He presented the ring in a sushi. It looked pretty gross, but it's the thought that counts."

"A sushi?"

"It's like a rice roll. Rice with some other ingredients wrapped in seaweed. You should try it sometime. Anyway, what he gave me as a wedding gift really got me wondering whether i married the right man. He was a sort of joker, but his jokes can be perverted and can go quite far. It first started with some small lingerie, but it later became a trip to a high class hotel. I knew what he was thinking and unluckily for him, i had my period then. You can say he has pretty bad timing."

Ryoko laughed.

"My... i didn't know dad was that perverted. I wonder about Fayt."

"Oh, don't worry, dear, Fayt never was that type. He was always the one trying to get Robert out of his habits and mess. Too bad Fayt took the blame just because he was one the scene."

"Hmm.. Speaking of Fayt, i need to talk to him. I don't think he can take this lightly."

Maria suddenly remembered Fayt. How could she forget?

"No... he won't. He most likely won't forgive me. In fact, i think he hates me more than your dad now."

Ryoko sighed.

"Don't say that. I'm sure Fayt still loves you... He just... needs time, that's all."

"I know. I believe you, Maria, i do. I just don't know how to apologize to him and you."

"There's no need to apologize to anyone. You did it in our best interest at heart. You tried your best. I'll go talk to Fayt myself."

"Thank you, Maria. Jessie raised you to be a beautiful and caring girl. That much i am grateful to Jessie for."

Maria nodded.

"Oh, and mom. Is it really okay for me and Fayt to..."

"Of course, Maria. I've said that i would support your relationship. It doesn't matter that you are blood related. If you two feel deeply in your hearts that you two were meant for each other, then why not? There isn't a law against it, from the last time i checked. It did not come as a surprise to me as to how it ended like this."

"It didn't?"

"No, not at all. I knew, from the bottom of my heart that you two would have a special relationship. I knew that your bond would grow much more than being twins. That, and the fact that you two have been seperated from birth, which would makes sense if you were to meet as total strangers. I have no qualms about this. Go for it, if you wish it to be."

Ryoko smiled.

"Thank you, mom."

Maria embraced Ryoko once more and left the room in search for Fayt. Her twin, her brother, her friend, her first love and her heart's true identity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly down upon the ground, the clouds were spread out wide and thin, so much that you could not see much of them. The song birds chirped and flew about. It was these kinds of weather that Fayt had learned to dispise the most. Under this same sky, did many die. He found pain and suffering under this same sky.

It was also with this same weather did he lose his parents on Hyda. That was when it all started to go disarray. With this same weather, he had seen death, lost friends, learn of his own self and what he truely was. Yes, under this sky he learned that he was nothing more than a weapon for war. Sometimes he wondered, did his parents really love him? Love their own children?

His own mother seperated him and Maria from young. His parents implanted their research into them and made them weapons. Why? Did the outcome outweigh the price? Was defeating the creator worth the suffering? Was being free worth the pain? The pain of knowledge, the suffering of freedom. What was it all worth?

"Pointless."

Fayt muttered, kicking a stone into the lake. His hand reached into his pocket and felt the small box in it. Was it the right thing to do? What was the right thing, in the first place? Was anything about him right?

Was making him a super weapon the right choice for his parents? What right did they have? Even as his parents, to make choices as large as those without his consent. What right did they have sending Maria off.

They had no right, they held no right over their lives. Sure, they had some responsibility over them, but such a huge decision should be made by Fayt and Maria themselves.

"But i did act like a jerk back there."

Fayt said, contradicting whatever he was thinking about.

"You're not a jerk, just voicing what you thought was right."

A voice spoke from behind him. Turning around, he saw Maria smiling at him.

"Maria, i-"

"You don't need to say anything. I know that it was hard on you and hard on me, but you must not forget that it was hard on mom too."

"I know, but-... wait, did you just call her mom?"

"Sure, she is my mother too, why not?"

Maria asked.

"B-but, don't you hate her for what she did? She shouldn't have done what she did! She had no-"

"But if she didn't, would we be like this right now?"

Maria wrapped her arms around his, holding him close. Fayt was speechless. Why didn't she hate their mother for what she did? Why not hate their parents for the lies and deceit that they caused? Why? Why did she accept them so quickly?

"Why, why Maria?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why do you accept it easily? Why? I don't understand!"

"Don't be silly, Fayt. You, out of everyone i know, should know why. The yearning for a family. I did not care on the specifics. I knew that whoever was my real parent, gave me up for a reason. After i hear the reason, i knew, that it was the right choice. I love my moms, both Ryoko and Jessie. I love them both, and i love you too."

"As a brother?"

"Yes, and more. Come on, didn't we promise to be together? No matter what happens? That nothing can break us apart?"

"...True."

Fayt hung his head low. Was he such a fool?

"Then let's go."

Maria said, pulling his arm.

"Huh? Where to?"

"Where to? To go see mom, that's where. And on the way, you can buy a nice wedding ring for me."

She smiled happily. At that moment, Fayt thought it could really work. He believed in Maria, thinking that it could all work out fine. Within himself, he really wanted it to.

"Alright, but i'm not going to forgive her."

"That's fine, but you still have to see her, and talk to her again."

"Fine."

* * *

AN: ok ok... i know that this fic is already quite messed up, i admit it. Because no planning was made, i can't really do much changes. I know that Maria should be old enough when she got seperated from Jessie to know about Earth, but let's JUST SAY... when i was young, i thought Korea was part of Japan, see? So i'm just taking into account that children do not remember stuff too well. Yes, Fayt is in denial, who can blame him? 


	30. Discharged

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

so what now... is this the end?

Karin: don't think so... want another round?

... sure.

Karin: you deal.

* * *

The streets were not too busy, children running about, people buying grocceries, shopkeepers fighting over customers. There seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Especially couples who have their arms around each other tightly and walking down the street like they were stuck together with glue. Still, nothing was wrong. It could work out, after all.

Maria pulled Fayt over to another shop which sold small accessories. Maria eyed the items for sale with big eyes and a happy smile, almost as if she wanted to buy all of them. But, Maria was happy, she was acting like a normal girl, not a brave leader of Quark, but as a girl who likes small things. That, Fayt felt like he had gotten a prize worth the pain.

"Fayt, what do you think of this?"

Maria showed him a necklace with a small blue jewel dangling from it. Fayt looked at it for awhile and took it from her.

"Hey!"

Maria tried to take it back, but stopped when Fayt tied it around her neck. He stepped back and took another look.

"Not bad. You look nice with it."

He smiled. Maria blushed, as though she had just heard that for the first time, which isn't.

"Really? Hmm, how about something for you?"

"I don't need anything."

"Yes you do! Come on and pick one."

Maria pulled him to the items on the shelf. She pulled out a small pendent with a green stone on it.

"How about this one?"

"No, i don't think so. Let's see.. how about this one?"

Fayt picked out a small cross that looked more like a dagger.

"It's really... aggressive."

Maria raised an eyebrow at it.

"You think so? Hmm... i still like it. I think i'm buying it."

Fayt walked up to the counter and the lady behind smiled.

"So, the stone of water and the cross of earth, that would be fifty fol."

She said. Fayt dug around his pockets and took out his wallet. He paid the fifty and before they could leave, the lady stopped them.

"Wait, since you two look so cute together, i was think that you must be a couple, also considering you are holding hands."

"Well, we are, i guess."

Fayt scratched his head.

"Ah, then i have a special gift. It may not be as great as the pendents of apris and airyglyph, but it is a special charm for couples i made up."

The shopkeeper bent down behind her counter and took out a small box.

"You know who we are?"

Maria asked.

"Of course, dear, everyone does. I just thought you two would like to have some privacy and not attract too much attention. Here we are, special rings for couples love."

The shopkeeper opened the box and inside, were two silver rings. Fayt took one and Maria took another. On the outside, Fayt's had a lion and symbols around it. Maria had an eagle and symbols. On the inside, the following words were identical on both rings.

'For time to time, thou paths may cross. But do not fear, what pain thou hardship brings, for love is solution, to thou isolation.'

"This is... incredible!"

Maria smiled.

"How much is it?"

"Oh, don't worry about the cost, dear, it's on me. Take it as a gift to honour your heroic deeds and to wish you luck, in you two's bright future."

The shopkeeper smiled.

"Thanks, we'll treasure it forever."

Fayt said.

"Drop by anytime."

The shopkeeper smiled, watching Maria and Fayt leave the shop.

"That was awefully nice, don't you think, Fayt?"

"Yes, it certainly was. Here, let me do something."

Fayt reached behind Maria's neck and took off her necklance. He also took her ring and made the necklace go through the ring. Dropping the ring, it dropped and was stopped by the blue stone. He gave it back to Maria and did the same to his.

"Isn't it a nice effect?"

Fayt asked.

"It is."

Maria smiled, admiring her necklace.

"Alright, let's go."

Fayt pulled Maria along. They passed more shops and bought more stuff, though most did not seem really important. Most of them were clothes, since Maria didn't have much change of clothes. Twice, Fayt got a stare from Maria for picking out skimpy outfits for her to try out. The two walked along the streets, hands full of bags, Fayt carrying more than Maria. It was then, did they meet someone and someone that they did not really expect to meet.

"Fayt! Maria! How nice to see you again!"

A voice called from behind. The two turned around and saw Nel standing there, smiling and waving to them. Next to Nel was Albel, still looking like he had a rough day.

"Hi Nel, what's up? You look great!"

Fayt dropped the bags and shook Nel's hand. It was then did he notice something on her finger.

"Nel, isn't this..."

Fayt stared closely at her hand. A small ring was around her forth finger. It was not plain, but a gold streak was across the center, circling the ring.

"So you noticed? Took him quite long to give it to me."

Nel laughed. Maria took a look at the ring and felt sort of envious.

"Oh, Maria! You have a ring as well! Let me guess, Fayt?"

Nel asked rhetorically. Maria shyly nodded, which resulted in Nel nudging Fayt in the stomach, rather hard for her strength.

"Good on you Fayt, always knew you could do it!"

"Heh, he didn't even have enough courage to ask her the first time. Pathetic."

Albel sighed, earning him a slap on the back of his head by Nel.

"Albel! You didn't ask me the first time either."

"I didn't need to."

"What!"

"Face the truth, wench, i didn't need to ask you in the first place. You would have just found the ring yourself and dragged me along. Why should i come along here in the first place?"

Albel retorted.

"Did you forget? We came here because we heard Fayt and Maria were back! How could you forget that?"

"I didn't."

"But you ask why we came here in first place!"

"I didn't."

"I heard you."

"I didn't."

"Whatever. This will get us nowhere."

Nel sighed. Fayt and Maria looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Er... Nel, is Albel by any chance your..."

Fayt asked.

"Why, yes actually. He's my husband. We just got married last week."

Nel sighed, but her cheeks were slightly red.

"How! I can't really imagine Albel doing-"

"Doing what, Maggot? You think i'm incapable of starting a family? Well you're wrong. I am perfectly capable of doing so."

Albel cut Fayt off.

"Well, i don't question whether you are capable of starting a family, but with Nel?"

Fayt raised an eyebrow.

"Well... it's a long story. I'll let those who want to tell the story to tell it."

Albel said, standing one side, arms crossed.

"Nel?"

Maria asked.

"Well, it's not quite complicated. I was just out on a mission to investigate some strange sightings within the ancient ruins of mosel. Turns out airyglyph sent Albel for the same task. We met within the ruins and he was quite reluctant to cooperate, but seeing how the creatures were quite tough, he eventually gave out and stuck close to me."

"I didn't chicken out."

Albel countered.

"I don't remember saying you chickened out."

Nel replied. Albel looked like he was going to explode.

"Me neither."

He said, still crossing his arms, but in an even more, defiant way, if possible.

"Anyway, after awhile, it seemed he found a small ring on the floor somewhere in the ruins before we met. He said it would look good on me. I didn't know what he meant back then, but i accepted it anyway. Didn't put it on, since i thought he booby-trapped it."

Nel laughed. Albel, didn't.

"That insulted me, wench."

Albel said.

"Well, sorry for that, but it was true. Anyway, when we came out of the ruins, finding nothing, i asked him whether he wanted to ring back or not. After that, he just went on one knee and proposed!"

"Just like that?"

Maria asked, completely taken in by the story, her eyes wide and mesmorized like some young girl listening to a fairy tale about a prince and a princess.

"Just like that!"

Nel smiled. Fayt, however, did not really buy that story. He stood next to Albel, not to let the girls listen and let them have their own private talk.

"Albel, is that true?"

"Of course not, worm. I never go down on one knee for anyone, especially a woman. I simply fumbled on my words that's all."

"Oh really?"

Nel asked.

"Yes, fumbled on my words."

Albel shot back.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I wanted to ask if you... if you had any more water."

"Did you? It didn't sound like that to me. It sounded more like 'Will you marry me?' Isn't that sweet, Maria?"

Nel asked. Maria nodded her head like it would drop off.

"Well i... er..."

For Fayt, this would be the first time he would ever see Albel fumble for words. Well, it was understandable, if he was trying to get back at his wife.

"Aha! So let me ask you this, Albel, would you still have asked me to marry you either way?"

Albel did not want to answer that.

"A-L-B-E-L N-O-X."

Nel was suddenly right in front of Albel, right in in face. They were only a strand of hair apart from each other's faces. Albel tried to look the other way.

"Answer me, Albel, or you will face hell back home."

Nel threatened. Wives can sure be scary. At this point, Albel was frightened beyond his wits.

"Okay! Okay!"

"So what is your answer?"

"...yes..."

"I can't hear you!"

"Fine! I would, alright? Stop getting onto my back, wench!"

Albel finally broke down. Fayt noticed that he didn't use the term 'worm' or 'maggot' on Nel anymore, but 'wench'. There was definately a significant difference since they last met. Nel turned to Fayt and Maria.

"So, what brings you two back?"

"Well, we needed some supplies and repairs. My mom also called us back so we thought, why not?"

Fayt explained.

"Really? Is there something big going on?"

Nel asked.

"Well, there's still the war going on. After this, we're going to join the battle front."

Maria replied.

"Hmm... this might a good opportunity. Why not we join you?"

"Huh?"

Fayt and Maria looked confused.

"Why not? Besides, we have nothing to do."

Nel smiled.

"Stop hiding the truth, wench. Just tell them."

Albel spat.

"Fine, fine. Both Albel and i were discharged from service."

Nel sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Well, because we got married and the King and Queen thought they wanted to give a break, so they discharged us from service."

Nel hung her head low.

"It's alright, Nel, i'm sure you'll be allowed back."

Maria tried to comfort Nel.

"Thanks Maria, but i'll be fine. I needed a break anyway."

Nel smiled.

"Anyway, so can we?"

"Sure, i see no reason why not."

Fayt replied.

"Thank you! Why not we help you with those bags. We'll bring those back to the castle for you, come on Albel."

Nel pulled Albel by the... claw, as she grabbed a couple of bags and shoved them into Albel's hands.

"Why do i have to carry them?"

"Because men are suppose to do men's job."

"Which is carrying shopping bags?"

"Why not? Women spend, men carry. What a universal cycle! Come on then, let's go."

Nel said, as she dragged Albel through the streets. No doubt Albel would catch some attention with the amount of bags he's carrying.

* * *

AN: Ahh, don't you just love a Nel and Albel moment? simply priceless. oh yeah, i am EXTREMELY against the idea of turning anyone into a gay or a lesbian. It simply just boils my blood. 


	31. Would you?

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: you know, that was kind of bad of you for doing this.

...i don't care, do you?

Karin: not really, just means more work for you, that's all.

...oh.

* * *

After that strange event, Fayt and Maria went back to the castle before they met anyone else weird and familiar. Luckily, they managed to run away just before Roger came along. He appeared in town to grab something, and it would be hell if he saw Fayt and Maria. As soon as they stepped into the castle, Fayt pulled Maria into the chapel. No one was inside, as he would have hoped.

"What is it, Fayt?"

Maria asked, puzzled by his sudden actions.

"Let me ask you this, Maria. Do you believe that all of this will work?"

"What do you mean? Fayt, what are you talking about?"

"You know what i am talking about. Maria, do you seriously believe that it would really work between us? Do you? We're siblings! We're twins! Is it really alright for us to be like this?"

Fayt let out his true feelings. Maria felt devastated by his words. Was he really pained by this fact? Why couldn't he just... pretend? What was wrong? Why couldn't they work it out together?

"... If we believe, then won't it?"

"Believing is not enough! What this is... this is... it's not right! People call it a sin for a reason!"

"Then wouldn't we be the happiest sinners if we managed to work it out? Why, Fayt, why? Why don't you think it'll work?"

Maria felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I want to... i want to believe that it will work out, Maria, i really do. But i... i don't know! I'm not sure of anything anymore!"

"Then why can't we just take this slowly? I'm sure it'll work out for both of us. If you don't believe it to be so, then my belief would be strong enough for the two of us! Let me believe for the two of us that it can work out!"

Maria cried, wrapping her arms around him as she wept. Was there nothing can help her now? The silent statue of Apris stared down upon the two, as though bearing witness to their plight. Fayt pushed Maria away.

"Maria... let me ask you this, are you certain? Can you really live freely and normally by my side even with this knowledge within you?"

Fayt asked her, with a serious look. She had never seen so serious after the battle against the creator. At that time, they were fighting for their very existence, but now... why did he have that look on his face?

"Maria, answer the question."

"I-... i want to."

She answered bitterly. Was this the end? Was this how her love would end? Because of blood ties? Because of a family that she wished for? That she would lose everything else? Fayt sighed and took her hand. With a swift move, he took the silver ring off her finger.

"Wha-? Fayt?"

Maria did not understand. Fayt stood there silently, looking at the ring. He slowly pocketed it.

"Fayt? Why? Why Fayt? What's wrong? Didn't we promise to be together forever? Didn't we?"

Maria could not understand, her mind did not want to comprehend it. Her heart was torn. What was the meaning of this? Why was Fayt doing this to her? Why? Her tears, would not ease her pain. The ring she cherished. Though it may not be Fayt's there was still a meaning to it. It was a sign of their love for each other. But now... where is that love? Where did it all go wrong?

"Fayt? Fayt? Why? Why can't it work out? Why Fayt! Answer me!"

Maria cried in his chest.

"Why, tell me why! Don't stay silent, Fayt! Answer me! This has to be a dream, it is a dream, right? Please tell me! Fayt!"

Maria cried, as loud as possible. But her pain, her question, would not go away. Fayt felt torn inside as well. He didn't know that it would hurt her that much. But it must be done. It had to be done. He placed his two hands on her shoulder and pushed her away from him.

"Don't ask too many questions, Maria. If there is one thing you must know, you tend to misunderstand the situation and overact. This would be the second time."

Fayt sighed. Maria did not understand.

"Wha-?"

She wanted to ask what he meant, but Fayt knelt in front of her, and took out a small box from his pocket.

"Fayt?"

"I told you before, that i would not let you go. We would spend forever by each other's side, till the end of time. If you believe that it will work, then i shall believe with you. If you should ever cry, i would want to cry with you. If you feel joy, i would jump for you. If you would feel sad, i would be there to cheer you up. I would not go anywhere without you. Maria Traydor, no, Maria Leingod, i want to spend the rest of my days with you. Maria Leingod, will you take this-"

Fayt opened the small box and sat neatly in it was a small silver ring with a diamond set in it.

"and marry me?"

Maria was speechless. All this time, was he just testing her? Was he testing her resolve? Her will? Her love? The tears rolled down her cheeks, but not in pain, or sadness, but of joy. She did not know what to say.

"Maria?"

Fayt looked at her questioningly.

"Fayt... you-... you were testing me?"

"I didn't need to for i already know your resolve. So, will you?"

"Yes. Yes!"

Maria nodded, her tears overflowing. Fayt gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"I had my inventors create this. I told them i wanted to perfect ring with the perfect stone. The ring is made from pure silver. It has a mythril lining in the middle around the ring and also as the holder for the stone. The stone is one of the best i could find. Diamond, in a perfect cut."

Fayt explained the ring, but Maria had no need to know what it was made off. She loved it. Even if it was made of grass, she would still love it. The stone shined from the brilliance of the sunlight that shone through the skylight. As though a form of gift from the gods, birds flew into the chapel through the skylight, encircling the two. Doves, sparrows, all flocked around them, witnesses to the scene that unfolded infront of them.

The light shone brightly through the roof, lighting the entire chapel, engulfing the darkness within. The statue of Apris sparkled radiantly, giving off the aura of supremecy and greatness. And under this light, did the two lost souls kiss. The passion and love, filled their hearts, and joined as one. The two who were united under the eye of god, would gain eternal love. For now, and forever more. Under the sky of heaven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great throne sat sat in the giant audience chamber, empty. The sign of poewr, gone. The symbol of strength, missing. The person of authority, absent. Where one would find the person of highest power in this land, now found dust. A puzzle left unanswered. But a note was left. It was to everyone's surprise that their beloved ruler could disappear without anyone knowing.

As a result, Fayt, Maria, Nel, Albel, Sophia and Ryoko were summoned to the audience chamber. Standing next to the throne was the queen's new advisor. A young lady with greyish hair tied up in a bun. Her face was still young compared to her hair colour.

"I have called all of you as the Queen has left a note with your names on it, therefore i feel that it is appropriate that you would hear it. I will summerize it to cut it short."

The advisor cleared her throat and began.

"The Queen is currently away with the King for an important meeting with the leading council members of Greenton. She wishes that no one is to follow them. She wishes that Nel and Albel follow master Fayt on his journeys and let them settle down to start a new life by themselves by master Fayt's side."

"What?"

Everyone could not believe their ears.

"Let me finish. The Queen also wishes that Larni and her squad act master Fayt's bodyguards as of today. Larni, Mino, Klo, come out please."

The advisor called and three shadowy figures appeared. At that instant, Fayt recognized them. They were the three who had their daggers at Fayt's group's throats when they arrived. The leader turned and faced Fayt.

"It is an honour to meet you. My name is Larni Hin, squad leader of the shadow hunters second squad. These are my officers, Mino-"

Larni pointed to the girl with the short brown hair.

"And that is Klo."

Larni pointed to the girl with the shoulder length black hair.

"It is a pleasure to serve you."

Larni bowed.

"Wait a minute, is her majesty sure of this?"

Fayt asked.

"If she says so, then it must be. Her majesty never makes a hasty decision without giving it considerable thought first."

The advisor spoke up.

"Well... if her majesty wishes it so... i guess i have no choice but to comply."

Fayt scratched his head.

"But it's going to be all space battle. I'm not sure what you can do-"

"We can do any sorts of work, cooking, fixing complex machinary, message relays."

Larni replied quickly, as though trying to protect the pride of her work.

"Well... i guess we can find something on board for you three."

Fayt considered. At that moment, the three girls all knelt in front of him.

"Huh?"

"We thank you for letting us join you. We will not fail you."

The leader said.

"Er... right, get up, please. This is embarrassing."

Fayt scratched his head. Could this day get any more... full?

* * *

AN: This is starting to be like Suikoden, collect the 108 stars of destiny... coo, huh? i don't own that concept, but i think i can borrow something along those lines. 


	32. Decisive Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Now that was sad.

Karin: there wasn't anything at all!

exactly, which makes it sad.

Karin: huh? ... oh... yeah, sad...

sigh

Karin: sigh.

* * *

There seemed like nothing was better than being back on his own ship. He stretched out in his chair, feeling free of a certain burden.

"Admiral, incoming transmission from the 'Freedom's gate'."

Kanai said, breaking Fayt's happy free run.

"Patch it through."

Fayt said lazily. He really did not feel like doing anything at the moment. Right now, he really felt like just lazing around. The screen with Sophia popped up.

"Hi Fayt!"

Sophia chirped.

"What's up? Need something?"

Fayt asked, not really bothering with her worries.

"Well... I was just wondering why aren't we going to rip-jump all the way to the battlefield?"

"It's simple, we need to conserve all of our energy for this battle. The federation's first fleet was completely obliterated in the Yzak system. Plus, i have a feeling that we won't be fighting in the Genosis system."

"We won't? How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

Fayt smiled. Sophia just gave a confused look.

"Oh nevermind. Sophia, what did my mother tell you when we were still on Elicoor II?"

Fayt asked, remembering Sophia smiling and giggling to herself after his mother wispered something into her ear.

"Hmm... It's a s-e-c-r-e-t. You'll see when all of this is over."

Sophia giggled and she terminated her transmission.

"Wha-? Whatever... i won't EVER get what she means."

Fayt sighed.

"It's not that hard to understand. You just think too much about it."

Kanai told Fayt.

"That's why i won't ever get her. I'm afraid that what Sophia said doesn't require any thinking at all, and that may reflect her own intelligence."

"Then why don't you go tell her yourself?"

Karin butted in, as she walked onto the bridge and seated herself in the empty chair next to Fayt.

"You know, Maria may not approve of you being here after that... incident."

Fayt said, worried that Maria may suddenly barge in, though she was back on the 'Justice Reign'.

"Oh don't worry about that. Besides, if she decides to act up again if she just sees me next to you, it just proves how immature she is. She has to learn that not everything is perfect and her way. She'll just have to accept this as it is."

Karin smiled. For a fighter, Karin seemed to have immense knowledge of relationships.

"Where do you get all of this information, anyway?"

"Let's just say, i have had first hand experiences. Anyway, isn't that why i'm considered your confidant?"

"Well... i wouldn't go all out and call you that, but... i guess."

"Then it's settled, unless you want Fuin to be your confidant instead."

"Never."

Fayt sighed. The last time he told Fuin something, he went spreading flyers about it, literally since Fayt made him shut his lip on it, but not his hands.

"Then that's settled. So what's the schedule right now?"

"Nothing. We're currently on course for the Genosis system. It'll take about a week to reach there. How are things on your end?"

"Everything's set. I have placed emergency crews on a timetable shift. Right now it should be Hyujin and Yuin."

Karin stretched out in her chair. Fayt looked around and saw who he was looking for. He signaled for Larni to come over and she immediately complied.

"Is there anything i can do?"

Larni asked. So far, all that she and her two subordinates had done was run down to the engine room to assist the engineers with an engine problem. That had escalated into a mouse hunt since it was a mouse that was messing with the engines.

"I would want to place you into the emergency combat team. Mino and Klo as well. As for your free time, you may walk around the ship to see if anyone needs help."

"... alright, if you wish."

Larni felt slightly disappointed but bowed and left.

"You couldn't find anything better for them?"

Karin asked.

"What do you expect? This is a space battle, not a ground one, besides, we're not expecting combat for another week. There isn't any other jobs i can find that is suited for her. Unless you can find something?"

"Not really."

"Then don't ask."

"Admiral, incoming energy signal."

Kanai suddenly said.

"Which direction? What amount"

"It's closing in from our portside. Magnitude 2."

"Emergency thrusters, evade at all cost."

"Aye, sir."

The pilot replied, pulling the ship up.

"Repeat orders to all ships. Evade at all cost. This enemy is still at our level. Locate the enemy and identify them."

"Understood."

Kanai typed in the orders and sent them to the rest of the fleet, and just in time, as a particle beam streaked under them, almost scraping the hull of the ship. The entire fleet managed to evade the beam, though just barely.

"Ten ships damaged and unable to move."

Kanai reported.

"I want twelve ships to stay behind. All remaining ships are to persue this enemy."

"Understood."

"Attention crew of the 'Eternal Vengence', prepare for combat. All fighters are to get ready in the briefing room."

Fayt sat back, having a pretty good guess of who their enemy is.

"Patch me to the 'Justice Reign'."

He suddenly said.

"Yes, sir."

Kanai obeyed without question, punching in the keys. Maria's face appeared on the screen.

"Fayt."

"Maria, i assume you know who we are dealing with."

"Yes, i didn't expect them to join the battle so soon, but it was inevitable."

"I know, that is why i am asking you and your fleet to resume your course onto the Genosis system."

Maria did not expect that from Fayt, but she kept silent about it.

"You know that we cannot spare any more time. I bet this is what they are wanting, to delay the reinforcements. I want you to go to the Genosis system and join Mirage. I will be there shortly."

"I understand. Please be safe, Fayt."

"You know i will. Now hurry, we do not have much time left to spare."

Maria nodded and smiled.

"You will come back to me, won't you?"

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere else."

Fayt replied. That answer satisfied Maria and she cut the connection.

"You really didn't want to let her go, did you?"

"No... I didn't. Kanai, you have the bridge, i'm going to join the fighters. Karin, you can come if you want to."

"There's no way i'm staying in here. I'm going."

Karin shot out of her chair like a bullet and followed Fayt out of the bridge. Kanai sighed. She really never did like staying on the bridge, but she didn't have much of a choice. She did push her authority too far the last time. Even though Fayt was extremely lenient, easily bending his own authority, she did not want to overstep her own boundries, out of respect for Fayt and for her own professional pride.

"I hate myself..."

Kanai muttered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt entered the briefing room, making everyone in the room turn. Fuin pushed himself off the wall and walked up to Fayt and Karin.

"So... what can we do for you, Admiral, in this garden of blood, sweat and scars?"

Fuin joked. Fayt responded by punching him in the stomach.

"Fuin, with all due respect, there is a line for jokes."

Fayt said, seating himself at the head chair.

"Serves you right."

Karin laughed at Fuin sprawled on the floor.

"Alright, everyone, listen up."

Fayt looked around the room. Fighter pilots, ground assault teams, all present. Even Larni and her group were here. Which was good. He need their skills. It was unfortunate that Nel and Albel are on the 'Justice Reign' with Maria, but he felt safer if he had familiar faces with Maria. Fayt's mother was with Sophia on the 'Freedom's Gate'.

"Right, let me begin. I believe that we are under attack by the Vendeeni."

Fayt stopped to let it sink in. The people in room muttered among themselves, before quieting down again.

"They would join this battle eventually. It was only a matter of time. I have a plan which does not involve destroying their battleships, but instead, using them against the Yzaks. If i am correct, the Vendeeni have created an alliance with the Yzak, if not how could they have massed such attacks against us? My plan is that while our main fleet attacks their ships, disabling their engines, cannons, our fighters would have two duties. One is to combat the enemy's fighters, and the other is to punch a hole through their shields for our transports to dock. Larni, i require your help from that point on."

Fayt nodded to Larni, who seemed to smile.

"Our assault team will disable the ship form the inside. Larni, Mino, Klo, Karin, Fuin and me will head for the bridge. Pyikon and Gin, disable to weapons and the security within the ship. Hyujin, Yuin, Karl, Jione, Alek, Sole, take your respective squads and disable, communications, shields, engines and backup systems, in that order. Split up if you have to. As soon as we're done with the flagship, i will upload a virus to send to all other ships in their fleet to disable them. It should go smoothly, if there are no other factors that intrude halfway. Everyone got their roles?"

Fayt looked around. Everyone nodded and looked extremely determined. They saw the confidence from their admiral, the aspect that made him the leader of men, the hero above darkness and the god-killer. As if nothing could wrong, for nothing could go wrong.

"Admiral, enemy fleet in sight. It's the Vendeeni royal third fleet."

Kanai spoke through the intercom.

"Right, get ready to deploy the fighters. I'll head to the transports with the others. Locate the flagship and try to bring us in close."

"Understood."

"Alright people, let's rock."

Fayt smirked. The room exploded in an loud cheer from the men, rushing out of the room to their battlestations. Fayt took his time and pulled the main players of his plan behind.

"There is something that you must know. The Vendeeni are after me, so they won't try to destroy our flagship until they know that i am on board. I want you guys to do your tasks as fast as possible. This ship will be in danger if my team reaches the bridge before your teams reach yours. Do you understand this risks?"

"Of course we do. Who do you think we are?"

Fuin snorted.

"Complete idiots, if we were all like you."

Karin countered. Everyone within the group, other than Fuin, laughed.

"Right. We have to get this done quickly. We have no time to waste. Let's go."

Fayt said, leading the group out of the briefing room. Whether they win, or lose, would depend on this one decisive battle.

* * *

AN: Not really a decisive battle, but quite interesting, i might say. Just kidding, it's boring. At this point, i'm just rushing through. 


	33. Vanguard

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: So let me get this straight... my name is not japanese or german...so what is it?

no clue. might be german.

Karin: ... hail hitler?

don't start.

* * *

He looked around at the men around him. All determined, fierce and ready to face combat. Yet, within their eyes, held fear. He looked towards his squad leader. The young girl kept her lips shut. She rarely showed any emotions, yet he knew better than to misjudge her. If the Admiral had placed his confidence in her for a dangerous task, then he wouldn't question it. His heart was racing.

The Vendeeni were fierce fighters. Even without a rifle, they were still pretty dangerous with close quarters combat. It was without a doubt that they were one of the most dangerous races, who boosted their economy through war and fighting. The young man sighed, looking down at the floor of the transport. He could not see what was going on outside, but it was certainly not pretty.

The shaky transport rattled and shook violently as a nearby blast nearly hit their engines. The next blast was harder, and caused the young man to hold his rifle tightly. A gentle, yet large hand rest itself on his shoulder.

"Chill. There's nothing to fret about. Is this your first time in combat?"

The guy next to him asked. The man was large, about twice in body mass than the young man himself, and he had dark skin, which was common on some planets in the Frontier Galactic system. Since he was so large, he carried two assault rifles under each arm and still had a portable Kindrek chain cannon on his back. His body was encased in the new combat suit, which added more protection that a body armour, though it was still in a test stage.

The young man himself was in a combat suit too, as well as the rest of the assault groups, and the built-in temperature regulator was setting in. The suit made the young man bigger, but still not as large as the guy next to him.

"Yes. I just got out of the academy, and i got posted immediately to here."

The young man nodded.

"Really? A freshie? I must say, i am impressed. How well did you do on your final test?"

"Not too well. I was the worst of my batch. I know why i got sent here, because i got bad grades."

The young man sighed to himself.

"Don't kid yourself. Being posted here is actually a great thing. Do you know who is our leader?"

"Minarf?"

"Not our system's president. I'm talking about the leader of this fleet! Do you know who you are serving and fighting for? the great Fayt Leingod! Be proud, boy, there isn't any greater reward than fighting side by side by the legend himself!"

"F-Fayt Leingod? H-he's commanding this fleet? Wow... I only heard stories about him. You mean i get to fight next to him?"

The young man's face lit up at the mention of Fayt.

"If you're lucky. But we'll be fighting to help him. I fought next to him once, on Vanguard III. It was amazing, i tell you. We were surrounded by the excutioners and-"

The large man started, while the young man nodded furiously while listening intently to his story.

"I thought we were goners! We were all entrenched in the ground in a circular formation, so the excutioners could get us anytime so-"

"Sargent, the story telling can wait."

Their squad's leader spoke up. The large man sighed.

"Yes, Ma'am, just trying to encourage this young freshie here."

"Freshie?"

Their squad leader got up and walked down the transport's walkway. Unlike her squad, the squad leaders never wear the combat suit, and some say they are already invincible without them. His squad leader was about his age, which made him wonder what made her his squad leader. The young girl looked at him closely, which made his cheeks burn. She was rather attractive.

"Hmm... what's your name, recruit?"

She asked, more like ordered.

"Er... Fordin Richer, ma'am."

He replied.

"Too soft and too wimpsical. What do you think you're doing in my squad?"

She demanded. Fordin nearly jumped back at her tone, but managed to stay seated. He didn't know she was this fierce. He always saw her seating by herself in the cafeteria, which made him think she was a more quiet type, but the person who stood before him at this moment, was not what he had in mind.

"I... er... got posted here?"

He replied weakly.

"Well, you're in the wrong squad. I don't need weaklings like you. What i need are men who are willing to jump into the line fire without a moment's hesitation, not sissy pants like you."

At this moment, everyone else was looking at the spectacle that was going on. This further pushed Fordin back. The sargent nudged him and winked. What sort of signal was that? Then he saw it. Some of the other men had taken up a communicator and brought an enlarged version of their screen. On it, it showed clearly a message:

"'She's only playing with you. Don't let it get to you. Fight back and she'll cool off.'"

Was that what it was happening? Their squad leader was testing him? He decided to take it on. If it was a challenge, he would never back down, no matter how he did it, he would win.

"I may be a sissy pants, but at least i know when to back down."

He suddenly spoke with more confidence. He never backs down from a fight, never. His squad leader did not look surprise, rather, she turned around and stared hard at the others, who managed to keep the message before she caught them. She turned back to Fordin.

"So, you've the nerve to talk back to your superior."

She crossed her arms. Fordin could see a slight smile at the coner of her mouth. So this was a test. No matter, he would tackle it hard.

"I would have enough nerve to talk to anyone. It doesn't matter what rank you are. We are all the same, so i can talk back to anyone i wish. Ma'am."

Fordin said back and smiled to himself. His squad leader nodded her head in approval.

"I see. Very well. As leader of this squad, i formally welcome you to the seventh assault squad of the 'Eternal Vengence', the 'black hounds'. I am your squad leader Yuin. This is my second in command, Sargent Jeremia Jones. What i need are men like you, with guts. That is why you were posted here not based on your final grades. Get it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now straighten up and you might just be lucky to meet Fayt Leingod."

Yuin smirked.

"F-Fayt?"

Fordin suddenly lost his cool when he heard Fayt's name.

"Ha, you're all the same, can't wait to meet him. Just pray and hope your luck holds, kid. You'll need it."

Yuin laughed and went back to her seat.

"Don't let her get to you. She's always like that. And don't worry, if it's not this battle, we would definately get to see him in action later."

Jeremia told Fordin. That did help him slightly. Then the pilot came through the intercom.

"Alright boys, we're docked. Hit them with all you've got!"

"Right gentlemen, let's get locked and loaded."

Yuin was first to get up, slamming a clip into her rifle.

"Boys, it's playtime, let's rock and roll!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inching close to the door, he crouched low on the floor. Things were a little off schedule, but everything was still ready. Checking the map once more, he made sure that they were in the correct section. For a flagship, it was strangely deserted. The other teams all reported the same thing, having almost no opposition at all. Fayt thought it was weird, but he waved it off having the fact that most of the Vendeei fighters were sent out. Though even security was missing. There was definately something wrong, but Fayt had gone too far to back out. If it was a trap, then he would try to counter it before his flagship was destroyed.

"Right, let's go."

Fayt held the rifle tight, aiming forward as he ran through the corridor. Larni and her two subordinates followed closely behind, with Karin and Fuin taking up the rear. Fayt checked the next section, finding the cost clear, as usual.

"There is definately something wrong here."

Fayt said.

"Well, thanks for noticing it now."

Karin grumbled.

"I noticed it the whole time, but now, this is getting weird."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"... Fuin, try to contact Pyikon and the others."

"But we did that just five minutes ago."

"Just do it."

"Right."

Fuin mumbled something under his breath, but still took out his communicator. But after five times, he gave up.

"It's not connecting."

"Pass it to me."

Karin snatched the small device from Fuin and pressed a couple of keys, and soon, the communicator connected.

"See?"

"Pyikon here, what's up?"

"Fayt wants to know about your situation at your side."

Fuin said, not really caring as he'd expected the same answer.

"It's smooth. Nothing's wrong here."

"Right, we'll contact you later."

Karin shut the connection, though Fuin looked like he wanted to complain.

"Is that all?"

Fuin asked, outraged most likely by the fact that they just wasted time confirming something already known.

"Fayt."

Karin looked to him.

"So you figured it out too, huh?"

Fayt sighed, slinging his weapon.

"What's going on?"

Larni asked.

"It's simple. This is a trap. We have to get back and locate the others."

"But Pyikon said that everything was fine!"

Fuin said.

"I know, but that wasn't Pyikon. Most likely a holograph. Pyikon would never say that everything was 'smooth'. In fact, i never thought he would be that... that..."

"Cool?"

Karin offered.

"Yeah, cool. But that's besides the point. We need to find them. I doubt the locator will help. We just need a guide-"

"Shh, here comes someone."

Larni suddenly warned. Fayt looked around and found a small wall closet and forced everyone inside. It was a tight squeeze, but everyone managed to get inside, which was the main point. Fayt let the closest door slightly ajar, allowing him to see who was crossing. The footsteps were hard and heavy. It didn't sound at like a Vendeeni. Fayt cautiously peered a little further.

A bumbling figure stumbled through the corridor, a combat guass rifle under one large hand. Large? Not at all like the Vendeeni. Was it one of them? As the figure came closer, Fayt could see that the person was wearing a combat suit. That would explain the heavy footsteps. The Vendeeni never did like small and crammed spaces, and would refuse almost violently if forced to wear armour, so a vendeeni wearing a combat suit would be nearly out of the question. The chances of the person being an enemy was greatly reduced to nearly ten percent.

But still, the possibility was still present. Soon, the person was close enough for Fayt to see through the visor helmet. Human. A young man with brown short hair and dark eyes. Fayt nodded to the rest, signalling them to follow him out. Fayt emerged from the closest and accidently startled the young man. He immediately aimed his guass at Fayt. Immediate reaction, aimed at the head. He was good. But at this range, about two meters, it was a wrong move. Fayt could have dodged his first attack and strike him in five different ways, at twelve different points. But this was no enemy.

"Put your weapon down, soldier. We're not your enemy."

Fayt said calmly. The young man did not put away his weapon at first, but slowly lowered it.

"Which unit are you from? I don't recognize you."

The young man asked, pulling his visor up.

"Me? I don't have a unit. I'm Fayt Leingod, admiral of the 'Eternal Vengence', and these are my comrades, if you think of them as such."

Fayt introduced himself. He did not remember seeing such a face on his ship before. The moment the young man heard Fayt's name, he immediately dropped his weapon and stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes large and wide.

"F-Fayt?"

"What are you so surprised about?"

Fuin asked, obviously being sub-consciously jealous.

"I-i can't believe i'm seeing THE Fayt Leingod! Sir, this is such an honour."

The young man bowed. Fayt felt slightly embarrassed but he was used to it already. With Kanai and the rest of his crew doing to samething every single day to him, it was obvious he would be use to it.

"That's alright. What's your rank and where's the rest of your squad?"

"S-sorry. I'm Private Fordin Richer, with lieutenant Yuin's black hounds."

"Yuin! Did something happen to her?"

Fuin asked.

"Oho? Fuin's worried?"

Karin smirked.

"Mind your own business. Private, spit it out, where is she?"

"S-she got captured! With the rest of the squad. We were ambushed in the engines room. I was the only one who managed to escape."

"So left your comrades? Is that it?"

Fuin suddenly snapped.

"Fuin, calm down, he is a realiable souce of information right now. Private, do you know where they are held?"

Fayt interjected before Fuin could do any harm to the poor guy.

"Well, i followed them to the prison cell block about five sections away from here. After that, i went out to find any remaining squads. So far no luck till i met you guys."

"Hmm... this is bad."

Fayt considered the factors. This was a definately problem that needed to be dealt with immediately. Though he may use this to his advantage.

"Fordin, i want you to lead me to where the prisoners are. I have a plan."

"Huh? er... sure. This way."

Fordin turned around and lead Fayt and the others down the corridor. There was something about this ship, that made Fayt feel uncomfortable. It was too quiet. Way too quiet.

"You hear that?"

Karin asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything."

Fuin said.

"That's my point. Nothing."

"You have no point? Then why ask?"

"That's not it! Why do i even bother?"

Karin sighed.

"Cut it out guys, we're nearly there. Right, here's my plan, Fordin, distract the guards, pull them towards us. Larni, Klo and Mino, go free the prisoners. Karin, get ready to pull the power. Fuin and i will get the guards."

Fayt explained as they reached the next section, which ironically had the sign 'Prison deck' in Vendeeni language written on the side. Though Fayt could not understand Vendeeni, there were obvious tell-tale signs that showed that it was the prison area.

"Loads of guards, high security door and-"

"Screaming prisoners..."

Karin finished Fayt's sentence for him.

"You know, i wonder how they managed to hide from us all this time."

"And why haven't they pulled on us yet."

Fuin added.

"Maybe they were waiting for us on the bridge, anyway, let's not push our luck. Fordin, you're on."

Fayt signaled him. Fordin nodded and stepped out from the corner they were hiding. The Vendeeni guards, about all ten of them, saw him, and shouted something incoherent, really. All charged, firing their disrupter rifles at him. With the suit, most of the shots would be deflected, but even the toughest of armours had their limits. By using this opportunity, Larni and her two subordinates snuck around the distracted guards and snuck into the holding block.

"Right, Fordin, pull back. Fuin, you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"Good."

Fayt took out his communicator and connected to Karin.

"Karin, go for it."

"Roger, cutting powers... now."

The entire ship was plunged into darkness at that moment, but Fayt and Fuin placed their head band visors down, which was a new product by Fuin, and had night vision in place. Fordin stumbled back to where they were and primmed his rifle. Fayt looked on and the visor's auto-detection sensor located the enemy forms in the dark for him, having a red cross aiming at them. Fayt fired a couple of rounds into the first guard, but had to dodge a few rounds from a second. He connected to Fuin and Fordin.

"These guys have damn good hearing. We're going hand-to-hand combat. Fuin, you're coming with me. Fordin, stay back, watch our back and do some damage as you see fit."

"Got it."

"Understood, sir."

Fayt dropped his gun and pulled out his mythril sword. Fuin brought out a small stick the size of his palm and pressed a button, letting the stick extend into a pole.

"Let's go."

* * *

AN: I got reminded of starcraft and saw the trailer for Starcraft Ghost, so i sort of decided to place something similar in this fic. 


	34. Agitation

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: ... love the weather.

it's freezing.

Karin: ... love the food.

It's harder than rock.

Karin: ... love the movies.

Karin: ...

Karin: ...

it's horri-

Karin: oh shut up!

* * *

The young girl paced up and down, unable to sit quietly. Another blast had rocked her ship, but she did not seem affected by it. Her second in command had tried to tell her to sit down, but to no avail. She was just so... agitated, nervous. Anything could describe her right now.

"Dammit! How long is Fayt going to take!"

She grumbled. She went back to her command console and pulled up a screen which showed the battle raging on around her. While the main ships were locked in combat, the fighters were scuttling around like small fireflies, doting the dark space with brilliant light.

"Ma'am, please calm down and sit down! It's not going to do any good with you around in circles!"

Her second in command told her. The young man had a strange pale skin with white hair and graying eyes, as though he was already ninety years of age, but he still had the face and body of a twenty year old.

"I'll tell you what's not going to do any good, that if nobody does something, Fayt's going to be in a load of trouble! He was suppose to finish this ages ago!"

"He's only thirty minutes behind schedule."

"Thirty minutes! Thirty minutes! You know what i can do in thirty minutes? I can make coffee, bake cakes and cookies, make dinner and shower and even do my homework in thirty minutes!"

The young girl was almost balistik. Her second in command had to give up trying to calm her down. It was almost impossible. It was obvious to everyone that she couldn't do all that within thirty minutes, but no one wanted to correct her, especially in her current state.

"Ma'am! A part of the enemy fleet has broken off and are now heading to our coordinates!"

Her radar officer exclaimed.

"Damn them all! Order the fleet to engage them. I'm tired of waiting. I need to do something. Set to condition red. Battle stations. Prepare to launch fighters, charge up the main cannons and prepare all the weapons."

She commanded. The young Sophia Esteed was being enraged. Someone was going to pay, she did not care who. Even one as kind and sweet and innocent as Sophia, can snap and become one of hell's most feared and ferocious beast. Her officers all scuttled to their duties.

"Engaging enemy. T-minus five to firing range."

"Thristan cannons loaded. Hell-fire, Valiant, Phantom, Glos missile tubes all loaded. Gentrotude cannons active. Klinfor guns all set..."

The weapon's list was long, but Sophia knew her ship was ready.

"Ma'am! enemy missiles in coming!"

"Evade! Klinfor guns fire at the missiles! Are we within firing range?"

"Three, two, one, we're within range!"

"Thristan, Gentrotude, FIRE!"

The 'Freedom's gate' fired it's front cannons, impaling a ship that was unfortunate enough to stand in its wake.

"Hell-fire, Valiant missiles, FIRE!"

"Main cannons charged!"

"Wait for my signal! Jiun-"

"Understood, Sharing command. Glaudis cannons, Tyrin Partical gun, FIRE!"

"Phantom missiles, FIRE!"

The combat was taken into a wider scale, as the two fleets clashed with each other, firing everything they have at each other. Explosions, bombardments, lasers and missiles all shot out. The giant battle was fierce, having two giant fleets of battleships fight it out in a giant space.

"Send out the fighters!"

"Red Spade, clearance for take off granted. All fighters are to attack enemy."

"How far are we from the enemy?"

Sophia demanded.

"About twelve thousand kilometers."

"Good enough for me, Particle Genosis Cannon, 1, FIRE!"

The entire ship shook as the giant cannon shot it's beam towards the enemy fleet, destroying half in one go. It literally punched a hole in their defences.

"Particle Genosis Cannon, 2, FIRE!"

"Incoming enemy fire!"

"Evade! Steer to port ten degrees, forty-five degree dip angle!"

"Enemy missiles! We can't evade!"

"Lock the Glos missiles onto the them and fire!"

"Incoming enemy fire! Unable to evade!"

Sophia gritted her teeth. They were smart, she'd give them that. She was already running out of options.

"Fire the boeys."

A voice came from behind. Sophia immediately turned, as did everyone else on the bridge. The woman who stood at the doorway had short blue hair and emerald eyes. Her very presence sought authority and her eyes were sharp enough to pierce any one who tried to mess with her.

"Aunty! Why are you here?"

Sophia exclaimed.

"You can't expect me to sit around all day and do nothing, can you? I've come to lend my expertise, that's all."

Ryoko Leingod sat herself on the empty chair next to Sophia and pulled a headset for herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Sophia, there is nothing to worry about."

"Enemy laser fire!"

"Fire the boeys, hatch one to five."

"Launching."

"Pull back the ship, reverse in full gear."

Ryoko ordered, but the pilot looked at Sophia. After all, she was the commander of this ship. Sophia nodded to the pilot.

"Reverse thrusters in full gear, pulling back."

The 'Freedom's gate' shuddered as the ship suddenly halted and went into reverse. As planned, the enemy fire slammed into the boeys, not causing any major damage to the ship.

"Thanks, Aunty. Thristan, Glaudis cannons, FIRE!"

"Heifer cannons, FIRE!"

"Glos, Valiant missiles, FIRE!"

* * *

AN: Another short one. Imagine Gundam Seed Destiny's Archangel against that... whatchama call it. Minerva, yeah that's the one. 


	35. True meaning

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: wonder where's Kiran...

i flushed him down the toilet boil.

Karin: oh... which one?

the one down the hall.

Karin: oh... that one clogs easily.

i know.

* * *

She was worried. There was nothing more than that. She was just too worried. What if something was to go wrong? What if they failed? What if they were destroyed? She just couldn't sit still and wait. Anxiety filled her as she paced up and down her room. Why haven't she heard anything from them yet? He promised that it would not take that long, but... it's been over an hour already. Her own fleet has entered gravitic warp space, and are reaching the Genosis system. It would not be long before they are in the middle of the battle zone. A knock came from the door. Only two people on this entire ship would knock and not use the door button.

"Come in."

Maria said, pressing the door key on her console and letting the door slid open. Nel walked in with her usual attire, followed shortly by Albel.

"Hi guys, what can i help you with?"

Maria asked, not really feeling so patronizing at the moment.

"Maria, are you feeling alright?"

Nel asked, concerned for her friend.

"Of course she's fine, wench, how else can she be walking around in circles in her own room?"

Albel replied in a sarcastic tone. Nel punched him in the face and sent him flying to the wall, creating a large dent with his face imprinted in it.

"Albel's right, i'm fine actually."

Maria tried to smile, but it came out to something closer to a smirk of an alligator. Nel took note on that smile-turned-smile and decided to take a more... subtle approach.

"So, i heard that Fayt actually truely proposed to you."

Nel winked. Albel suddenly managed to recover, as he just appeared out of nowhere, next to Nel, nearly making both girls scream.

"That worm did what? What do you mean by truely proposed?"

Albel raised an eyebrow. Nel punched him once more, but in the gut, since he was the one who raised the questions in the first place, so she guessed that he at least deserved the answer to his stupid question.

"I mean what i said. Fayt gave Maria a ring that he borrowed from a friend, and later gave her another ring, one that he got himself, get it? Unlike some people, who pick up their rings from the floor in some ruin."

Nel answered with irony spread all over her words.

"I wouldn't go waste money buying some stupid ring."

Albel retorted.

"You wouldn't? So you decided to go pick up a dumb ring from the floor? And besides, it's the feeling that counts, which i think some people don't have."

Nel felt hurt, emotionally.

"If it's really the feeling that counts, then what is the difference in the ring found on the floor and one that is bought? It's all the same if the meaning is there and has gotten through."

Albel shot back, not really considering much about his own words. Nel and Maria were both shocked, however, by his words, since they did hear and consider it.

"Albel... do you know what you just said?"

Nel asked.

"...Not really."

Albel crossed his arms, still not knowing too well what he just said.

"Oh, praise be to Apris! Albel! I never knew you cared so much!"

Nel said, flinging her arms around Albel, which was immediately attempted to be dislocated by Albel himself.

"What do you think your're thinking, wench? Get off me!"

"Aww, Albel, my dear! That was so sweet of you!"

"GET OFF!"

"Come here and let me give you a kiss!"

"NOOO!"

Maria could only turn away from one of the most weirdest scenes she had ever seen in her life. If there was anything weirder than Nel and Albel kissing, it had to be Nel trying to kiss Albel while Albel was trying to tear her off from him, therefore at the same time, trying to avoid her lips at all cost. Though it seemed very interesting, Maria knew that they had some business with her and also that they could be entering the battle zone soon. She gave a slight cough, interrupting the two from their... vigorous activity.

"Look, i'm sure you two have lots to catch up on, but you came here for a reason, didn't you?"

Maria asked. Nel looked to Albel, who nodded in return.

"Well, we decided to see whether you were alright. After all, Fayt is not here with you so..."

Nel could not place the words. She never knew the pain, the loneliness.

"So you thought you could come over and cheer me up. Thanks guys, but i'm sure Fayt will be okay. He promised he'll come back."

"We know that, Maria, and we decided to er... train you! Yes, that's right. Albel here will teach you."

Nel smiled, patting Albel on the back. Albel just crossed his arms and looked very... impatient, as always. Though his face was rather, red.

"Teach me? Teach me what? What can Albel possibly teach... Wait a minute, you don't mean-"

Maria's face reddened at that thought. Some girls can be just so... imaginative at times. With each step Albel took towards Maria, Maria took two steps back.

"L-look, Albel, you don't have to do this. I-i mean, you know-"

"Does it look like i want to do this, worm?"

Albel snorted.

"Albel, you promised to go easy on her."

"I will, you don't have to remind me so many times, wench"

Albel said. Maria was absolutely terrified. She had no idea what Albel was going to do, but it certainly wasn't going to be... nice. Albel reached out for her hand, and though Maria tried to pull it back, she was just too slow.

"Stop moving around, worm. Stop squirming! Nel, she won't stop moving!"

"Maria, i promise Albel will be as gentle as possible. He is quite the expert, after all."

That did not make Maria stop, but rather, more agitated.

"Dammit, keep still!"

Albel raised a hand, and Maria closed her eyes, almost prepared for an attack. But instead, she felt something placed into her hand. Curiousity got the better of her as she opened her eyes to see. Albel had placed a familiar looking blade in her hand.

The blade itself looked like it was pure silver, with strange runic carvings on it. The half hilt was golden and had not been used at all. How could Maria forget about it? Tenkai, the heavenly blade bestowed to her by the people of Elicoor II. It was proof that she and Fayt were connected. The two blades, Tenkai and Setsuna, were two of the same blade. They were seperate, yet whole. She was connected to him, in many ways, and this blade, was one of them.

"This is... Tenkai?"

"Yes, worm, finally realized it? What were you thinking? Making it hard for me. Sheesh."

Albel still looked angry.

"Sorry, i thought-"

"Oh never mind what you thought, let's just get this over with. Come with me to the training hall."

"Now?"

"What else?"

Albel wasted no time and dragged Maria off, while she was still trying to resist to ask some questions, just that Albel would not stop, or let go to listen. Nel shrugged her shoulders and followed the two out of the room. The training room was not that far from the cafeteria and the armoury. Strangely enough, the infirmary was also close by, though Maria had no idea what went on in the training hall, since she never bothered to go in in the first place.

Albel looked at the door panel and was tempted to punch the cirucuits in, when Maria stepped in front and pressed her number. The door acknowledged her key and opened. What she saw inside, certainly did surprise her. All sorts of training were happening in the room. From firing ranges, to boxing. Even archery, martial arts and symbology. The sheer size of the room already shocked Maria. If there was one word to describe the size, it would be gigantic.

It was about the size of a small starship. Maria figured she could lay out twenty fighters in this hall and still have room for the technicians to roll the transports around. Albel walked up to a small square with four poles at point. He motioned for Maria to come over and she quickly complied. As soon as she walked into the square, the poles lit up and formed a red beam, connecting each other to form a boxed area. Maria noticed that all of the training spots had the same thing. She figured it was prevent any stray hits from exiting the area.

"Right, now i'm here to teach you the proper use of the blade. I have studied Fayt's techniques for quite sometime now and i can teach you moves for you to enable you to coordinate attacks with Fayt, got it?"

Albel started, drawing his blade.

"Fayt's? But he learn his moves from video games!"

"But they work, and that is the most important thing in swordmanship. If a technique works more than enough times, it can be counted as a true style of fighting. Now pay close attention. The main point in swordsmanship is knowing when to attack and when to parry."

Albel demonstrated an attack, thrusting his blade forward.

"While attacking, your master foot should be in front. This way, you can maximize your blow, but it gives many openings, so use it when you find an opening in your enemy only."

"What is the master foot?"

Maria asked, not quite sure on the terms.

"Your master foot is the foot you use when you take your first step after standing still."

Nel explained. Maria nodded. Her master foot would be her left, while Fayt's was right.

"Right, using this master foot thrust is only when your enemy is open and has little or no chance of retaliating, got it?"

Maria nodded. She tried it herself, stamping her left foot forward, while thrusting her blade, which was in her right arm, forward.

"The way in which you handle the blade is interesting. Most people's master foot is the same as their blade hand. Yours is different, but there is a simple way to correct this. Try holding your blade in your left hand."

Maria did as she was told, and found that her balance was slightly lost.

"Now swing the blade, thrust it forward and do all that without moving."

Albel demonstrated, standing still, while swinging his sword with great force that it created a shockwave. But the shockwave was nullified by the barrier, so much for causing random mayhem and destruction. Maria tried, and fell forward the first couple of times, but managed to keep on her feet after the tenth try.

"By controlling your balance, and by using the same hand as your master foot, you can be more agile in attacks. Being able to dodge enemy attacks more easily, but parrying would be more troublesome. That is where the other hand comes in. For those who hold the blade in the different hand as their master foot are quite good at defence. They also sometimes excel at being average at everything, attacks and defence, therefore would be best it would best if you were working solo. Get the difference?"

Albel asked. He felt sort of sick, teaching Maria and acting all nice, but if he didn't Nel was hop in and whack him one. Wives can be a nightmare. Or a pain, which ever is your favourite. The training went on, for hours, and even gained a couple of onlookers. Who wouldn't be interested in their commanding officer training in sword battles, which she is quite fast at learning, it seemed. Maria started to get the hang of it, thought she was quite puzzled about one thing about swords.

"What's the difference between your blade and mine?"

Maria noted that her blade was your average blade, straight, while Albel's sword was slightly curved, and much longer.

"This, worm, is a special blade which specializes in fast attacks. You could say i did some research and a smiliar style was founded on Earth quite some centuries ago. You Earthlings would call this a Katana, or Nodatchi. Do some research on that, but for now, let me challenge you to see how well you've learnt."

"What!"

Maria felt slightly shaken by his words. She may have gotten the gist of it, but she certainly wasn't ready to fight a master. Albel got into a stance, poising his blade at the same level as his face, point facing her. The onlookers cheered Maria on, and Maria could have sworn people were passing fol around. So they were betting on her fight? Her new crew sure do have certain guts.

"A thousand on the captain."

"Make that a hundred thousand."

And they were pretty rich at that too. But just as Maria was thinking on how to take revenge on her own crew, Albel lunged forward, thrusting the blade forward. Maria managed to catch the movement in the corner of her eye and her natural flexibility and reaction instincts kicked in and she bent backwards, having the blade slide harmlessly over her torso.

Albel twisted the blade down, aiming to cut down, but Maria did a backflip, kicking the blade back. Maria managed to get back on her feet, just in time to see Albel charged once more, cutting from the ground-up. Maria side-stepped and slammed her boot into Albel's gut. A strange glow luminated fron where she connected with him, protecting him from the blunt of her attack, but still dishing out the impact. Albel stumbled backwards, but still had his balance.

"Nice moves, but i told you, use your sword, not your kick."

Albel steadied his sword.

"I don't remember you saying that."

Nel said from the side lines.

"Me neither, but who cares. Look, worm, the whole point of this is for you to get use to using a sword. If you keep using your feet, you won't be able to even take a swing at me. Right, let's go."

Albel charged once more, slashing diagonally down. Maria set her left foot back, swinging her sword in the opposing direction, parrying Albel's attack. The full force of the impact from the two blades pushed Maria backwards, but she stayed her ground, forcing most of the force into her left foot, which served as a support. Maria knew she did not have enough strength to push Albel back, but she did know something.

With one swift movement, she jumped backwards, letting Albel stumbled forward. She ran forward, sword raised above her head, planning to strike from above. Albel was quick to recover, leaping back and slashing his sword upwards. Maria managed to side step that attack and brought her blade side ways, slashing Albel in the chest on his right.

The protective barrier prevented any real damage to be done, but it was clear who was the winner. Albel sighed, sheathing his sword. Maria was just simply surprised she managed to win. The crowd cheered loudly at their captain's victory. Money were passed around.

"Wow... i didn't think i could have won..."

Maria said, staring at her sword. It suddenly felt lighter than when she first held it. Was it because she had gotten used to it?

"Don't get too cocky. I let you win, that's all. If i had let out my full strength, you-"

"She would have still won, right? Albel?"

Nel appeared next to Albel as the training barriers disappeared, one hand behind his back and Maria was guessing it was a knife. Well, judging from Albel's change of expression, it must have certainly spelt certain doom for him.

"Thanks guys, i know i wouldn't have won if Albel hadn't gone easy on me. I've seen him fight many times before, so i know. But thanks. It felt great."

Maria smiled.

"See? She knows, no point in hiding it anyway. But i'll tell you this, worm, and i won't say this again, so treasure it."

Albel said, corssing his hands.

"You fought great. Your style and fighter's spirit were exactly like Fayt's. With slightly more training, you could be on par with Fayt himself. But i'm still the better fighter than he is, don't you forget it."

Albel turned around and wanted to leave but Maria stopped him.

"Wait, there is something you two should know. Come over with me to my room and i'll you guys about it."

* * *

AN: Pretty neat, yeah? This is the chapter where the sword gets the explaination of its purpose. Albel has to go OoCness cause if not, Nel would not give him something at night, aww, poor boy. 


	36. Friend and Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

Karin: so... are we nearing the end?

i hope so.

Karin: ... me too.

... i'm tired.

Karin:... me too.

Want another round?

Karin: my turn to deal?

yeah.

Karin: ... dang.

* * *

Sophia gritted her teeth. The battle was still on-going and it was looking like it would not end for quite some time. No matter how many of them she destroys, another pops up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

She demanded, as another Vendeeni ship appeared.

"We do not know. Energy readings are all normal. It's like we've never even destroyed it at all!"

Jiun replied. This data was certainly interesting.

"I've never seen such technology before."

Ryoko said, looking at the data with great interest.

"Aunty! Now's not the time! We're right now having problems!"

"We're running low on ammo!"

"Incoming missiles!"

"Evade! thirty degrees starboard dip. Fire Glos missiles! Aunty! Now's not the time!"

Sophia felt extremely stressed. The 'Freedom's Gate' shuddered as an explosion hit the side.

"I know! I'm trying to figure out what is happening! Just give me a minute!"

"You've got thirty seconds."

"Incoming laser fire!"

"Evade!"

"We won't make it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deathly silence filled the room. Maria sat uneasily on her chair, feeling awkward towards the fact that she had just told Nel and Albel about the true relationship between Fayt and herself. No doubt they would have questions or even objections to it, but she was ready to face them. She knew that sooner or later, the truth would still seep through.

Fayt had told her before, that if she wanted to tell somebody, she should start with someone close, and Nel and Albel were close enough. It was just their opinion that she was more concerned about. Albel crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and looking as though in deep thought. Nel just had her eyes open, mouth slightly slacked and not moving at all from her sitting position on the bed.

"So... i thought, maybe, that was why i fought like Fayt."

Maria said, breaking the silence.

"That may explain some of the instances during that duel."

Albel said.

"What instances?"

"During our duel, i could almost feel that maggot's presence, as though he was fighting me, not you."

Albel sighed.

"So... does that mean that i'm no good at swordsmanship at all?"

Maria asked weakly.

"Since when did i say that? Even though you are the twin of Fayt, that doesn't mean that your skills are shared. No, you fought on your own. I said that only his presence was there, and that does not mean that you suddenly changed into him. Get it? I hate explaining things."

Albel muttered.

"Thanks, Albel."

Maria smiled, and caused Albel to blush. Nel did not catch that though, since she was still frozen in her spot.

"Er.. Nel? Are you... alright?"

Maria waved her hand in front of Nel, but no response was evident. None what so ever.

"Er.. Albel, Nel's acting weird."

Maria pointed to Nel, who still sat there, most likely in shock, since there was no other words to describe such a facial expression.

"She's always like that. Stupid wench. The first time she did it to me was when i gave her that stupid ring. She collasped in the middle of the freaking desert!"

"Is she normally like this, like when she becomes like this?"

"Eyes wide open, mouth slacked open, sure. Fits the description alright."

Albel could not care less about what Nel did when she goes into shock.

"Er.. Albel?"

"It's always like that, so don't bother."

"But... when's she's like this, does her breathing stop as well?"

"Sure it-... What? Her what?"

"Her breathing. She's not breathing."

Albel rushed over and placed a finger under her nose. No movement of air meant no breathing. Albel then decided to take full control of the situation, placing his two hands on Nel's shoulders, violently shaking her.

"Albel! Stop that!"

Maria cried, fearing that Nel's head may suddenly drop off. If Nel can stop breathing from shock, who knows what else she is capable of?

"I know what i'm doing. Nel! Wake up, you stupid we-"

Before Albel could finish, he got his face connected with Maria's boot, sending him flying off to the wall, creating another hole, right next to the one he made the last time. Maria focused back on Nel and pressed a button on her console.

"What can i do for you, captain?"

Her second in command, Hyug, asked.

"Get a medic in my room, now."

Maria cut the connection and went back to Nel. This girl sure had some weird stuff happening around her. A beep came from Maria's console. Hoping it was the medic, she opened up the channel. Sadly, it wasn't. Hyug was back.

"Captain. There is something you need to see on the bridge, ASAP."

His face was dead serious.

"I'll be there as soon as the medic arrives."

"Alright, i've already sent word."

"Thanks."

Maria cut the connection, and just in time as the medics came rushing in. Maria pointed to Nel and the medics immediately went to check on her.

"Take care of her. I'm wanted on the bridge. Give me a full report later."

"Understood, ma'am. Let's get this one to the emergency room."

The lead medic ordered the rest as Maria left the room. There was only one situation Maria could think of that would make Hyug have such a serious look on his face. She quickened her pace as she entered the central corridor. That situation that she thought of, was that they had entered the battlezone, and the results were not pretty. She walked into the bridge and everyone inside stood up in unity and saluted. Maria saluted back and sat herself on the command chair.

"Report."

"We've reached the Genosis system. currently the Imperial fleets of the alliance are engaged against the five royal fleets of Vendeen, twelve of the sovereign fleets of the Yzaks. We'll be exiting gravitic warp in five seconds."

"Charge up all weapons. Set ships to battle alert. All crew to battlestations."

"Understood."

Everyone within bridge went on with their orders, working frantically to meet the demands.

"Exiting the gravitiv warp in 3, 2, 1. Gravtic warp exit. Battle zone entered."

Hyug reported, just as a blast exploded the ship next to Maria's.

"We've lost the 'Jlio'."

"Position?"

"We're currently just twelve thousand kilometers from the imperial fleets, however, we're right at gun point of the Vendeen's fifth royal fleet."

"In-coming laser fire!"

"Evade! Fire cannons!"

Maria ordered, as the ship dipped to one side to evade the on coming fire.

"All ships, fire at will, i repeat, fire at will."

A new battle exploded into a larger scale as the one new giant fleet of Maria's clashed against the fleets of the Vendeeni royal fleet. It was time to see if numbers can crush numbers.

"Captain, we have disturbance in the fabrics of space. Gravitic warp gate opening on our five."

"Any ID?"

"Scanning... got it, it's the 'Hyperion', 'Colossus' and 'Titan' fleets of the Kolik federation's space fleet."

"Kolik? Weren't they suppose to be here before us?"

Maria wondered. Something felt wrong.

"In-coming transmission from the 'Hyperion'."

"Patch it through."

Maria's console screen came to life and a familiar face appeared. The dark face of Nyiko stared hard at Maria. As though his eyes were piercing through her, Maria knew that this man was bad news, but does that mean that he had changed sides? Fayt told her to trust these people, but how much trust can she really place within the hands of these people?

"Maria Traydor, i suppose."

Nyiko spoke, his voice sounding as dangerous as ever.

"That would be me. You are Nyiko of the Kolik Federation, would you not?"

"Well met. I see that Fayt Leingod is not present. May i ask the reasoning behind that?"

"He is engaged in combat with the Vendeeni we met on the way here. He personally intrusted me to come here and assist the battle that rages on in this sector."

"Instructed? Has the great leader of Quark bowed down to an inferior Earthling? I thought that Quark never listened to any federation being."

Nyiko raised an eyebrow. There seemed to be some sort of hidden agenda behind these questions.

"Quark no longer exists. Having Klausian members and the ex captain of Quark himself within the new government, i see no reason why i cannot cooperate with Fayt. Besides, i am an Earthling as well, i'll have you know that. And i am not bowing down to Fayt, nor does he bow down to me. We merely respect each other greatly."

"Respect? Can you really expect much from that boy? What makes you so sure that he does so?"

Maria was feeling sick of these questions. She raised her left hand, exposing her ring.

"Because, i will respect that man who is my husband, now do you have any more questions? Because i would wish to know whose side are you on in this war."

Nyiko chuckled.

"Be at ease, Maiden of the heavens. I owe my life to Fayt, as do the entire Kolik system. though he may not know it himself, what he considered to be a small favour, has indeed saved many of lives. Not once, but twice. We Kolik will do our part in aiding Fayt and the new galactic federation."

"Then what was with all of those questions for?"

Maria asked, not really sure of what Nyiko was, really.

"Those? It is simply my nature to ask such rude questions, and so i humbly beg of your apologizes, Maria Traydor. Or is it Maria Leingod? No matter, i am sure you would want to know why i have not engaged in battle yet. Unfortunately, i too have just arrived. We were ambushed by the Yzaks near the Aldertan system. I barely made it out alive. After repairs and restocking on supplies, we have arrived with two of our best fleets. More are en-route."

"I thank you for your cooperation, and i must apologize as well for having doubts about your loyalty."

Maria smiled.

"No apologizes needed. My mother had to apologize to the schools for the way i behaved. Needless to say, we have a job to do. We will punch through the enemy lines, giving you enough time to reach the imperial fleets."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Prepare your fleets. Jose, charge up all weapons! Point of shot, alpha point seven. Maria, you have the coordinates, and i wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, and good luck to you too."

Maria cut the connection and turned to Hyug, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask me, i don't know what the hell is going on around here."

"Then who made you my second in command?"

"Er... no clue."

* * *

AN: sigh... it's ending soon. 


	37. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

BOREDOM.

Karin: Better than me. Why do i have to go cut the power, all by myself?

aren't you the xena type?

Karin: what's that suppose to mean?

nothing...

Karin: ... fine.

* * *

Though it had seemed slow, the tide of battle was slowly turning into their favour. With the combined might of Maria's fleet with the great jarganaught ships of the Kolik Federation, the Vendeeni and the Yzaks were pushed back. Maria's fleet broke through the enemy line and rushed to rescue the cornered Imperial fleet vessels.

"Patch me to the 'Diplo'."

Maria ordered and Hyug complied. A blonde woman's face appeared on the screen, her eyes were heavy with fatigue and there were tell-tale signs of stress.

"Mirage, this is Maria, are you alright?"

"Maria? Thank the gods. I thought we were done for. We have heavy casualties. Which fleet those that ship belong to? It's not registering in the federation's registry."

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have a chance of beating these guys back, but i would require your help as well."

"Sure. It's glad to see you Maria."

"You too."

Maria smiled at her old friend. It has been quite a while since they last chatted. But Hyug broke Maria's happy thoughts with a distrubing report.

"Captain! In-coming disturbances in the fabric of space! It's a multiple gravitic warp gate opening!"

"What! Identify those ships, now!"

"Already did! It's the entire Yzak fleet! Estimating... five hundred thousand ships, fifty different fleets."

"Five hundred thousand!"

Maria could not even imagine such a number, not to mention as an enemy.

"Maria, this may be hopeless. Pull your fleet back."

Mirage said, her face once mroe stressed.

"Mirage, i won't let you go down, that i promise. All ships, prepare for a major encounter. As soon as their first ships appear, fire the Particle Genosis Cannons. I want the 'Krykin' and the 'Fujin' to break the line for the imperial fleets to get through."

"Understood."

"Prepare all fighters, charge all weapons."

"Enemy appearing!"

"So, they want to make this the final battle, is that so?"

Maria said as she gritted her teeth.

"In-coming transmission from the 'Hyperion'!"

"Patch them through."

Nyiko's face reappeared on the screen.

"Maria, we have finished with our side, i see that you have noticed these Yzaks are planning to make this the final battle. The rest of my fleet have just arrived and we will be joining you in battle."

"Your help is greatly appreciated."

Maria thanked Nyiko, and now just hoped she would be able to make through the first ten mintues.

"The enemy is through!"

"FIRE!"

The giant Particle Genosis Cannons from the Hynd republic tore through the enemy ships like a knife through warm butter. It pierced ships through the hulls, the engines and even the bridges. None was spared in the onslaught.

With the PGCs mounted on every ship in Maria's fleet, it was quite an impressive sight to see. Within a couple of seconds after Maria's fleet fired their first wave of fire, Nyiko and his fleet was within firing range with their PGCs.

"Give them a volley."

Nyiko commanded. The gigantic ships of the Kolik federation were not only big for show. Being bigger, meant having larger energy cores, and also being able to mount more guns than any planetary system, that included the number of PGCs. The beams from the PGCs ripped through the second wave of enemy ships, completely destroying two fleets in one go.

"How long till the cannons can recharge?"

Maria asked.

"Twelve minutes till cool down. After that, another five minutes for full recharge."

Hyug reported. Maria did not like those numbers. It was way too long.

"All ships, attack!"

Maria's fleet blasted forward, rushing to meet the enemy head-on. By now, about seventy percent of the enemy fleet had gotten through the gravitic warp gate. The sheer number of enemy ships had overcrowded Maria's console. All she could see, was a giant black cloud of enemy ships.

"Mother mercy."

Hyug muttered, horrified by the number their odds at actually making it out alive in the next five minutes. Even a great ship like the 'Eternal Vengence' could not face off with this many ships. Maria then decided to do something to try to even the plane a little.

"Hyug, take care of the ship. I'm going down to the 'room'."

Maria stood up and walked out of the bridge. She only recently learned of the 'room'. It was a room in which Maria could try to focus her symbological powers into the ship. She could either try to do what she did back then with the excutioners, and having the ship amplify that power, or she could try something new. She walked through the hallway, seeing the crew run about, all in a state of panic and fear, yet they all still ran off to do their jobs.

They all knew, that if they even wanted a slight chance of winning, they would have to do their best, and their best, was more than just a hundred percent. It was putting nearly a thousand percent. A boy ran through the corridor, panting and sweating. His uniform told many that he belonged to the supplies squad. In space battles, they were used in many areas, reloading, moving of equipment, helping with repairs and even serving as medics on stand-by.

Most could fight, but not many would trust them behind a gun. The boy ran on and on and stopped for a breath, hand leaning against the wall. Then, his legs buckled, not able to hold on any longer, sending the boy collapsing on the floor. Maria saw this and ran to him. She helped him up and checked his pupils. A fever, mental and physical fatigue.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She asked him. The boy mumbled something and he shook his head, forcing himself to focus.

"I'm sorry captain. I'll do my best. I have to get this to the forward cannon crew."

He tried to get up, but only managed to sit on the floor.

"You can't go on like this. Let's get you to sick-bay."

Maria said, helping him up and slinging one of his hand over her. The boy tried to refuse, but he had no more energy within him to do so.

"Look, i know that you want to do your job and help out in this battle. I really appreciate that, but if you're not well, how can you help out? I want you to rest for about two hours, minimum, you hear me? That was an order."

The boy hung his head low.

"Yes, ma'am."

A slight disappointment in his tone. Maria knew it was hard on everyone. If one felt that he or she could not help in such a critical moment, their moral would dwindle greatly.

"Look, don't feel so bad for yourself. It happens to everyone. No one escapes from reality. Just think of this of helping me. If something were to happen to the crew, it would be my responsibility. So you're doing me a favour by going to the sick-bay, okay?"

The boy did not say anything as they walked on to the medical room. Maria could spare the time to help this boy since the 'room' was located close to the sick-bay. They walked into the medic's office and Maria noticed Albel standing there, arms-crossed and leaning against the wall as he always does.

"Albel, how's Nel doing?"

"She's fine for now. What is happening out there? Aren't you suppose to be on bridge?"

"I'm need to do something. Take care of this guy, will you? Thanks."

Maria did not give Albel enough time to protest, running out of the room with the boy slumped in Albel's arms. Maria hurried on past the cafeteria and finally reached the 'room'. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

The lights switched on automatically and luminated the room. It was a small space, and even smaller with all of the equipment inside. On either sides against the walls were computers. For pulse, heart rate, mental stress of the person, and most were for the machine itself. Right in the middle of the room was a chair. A giant ring was above the chair, which stood on top of a small flight of steps.

Wires and other weird things were attached to it. Maria decided to do this. She locked the room and went to turn on the power for the computers. She configured everything to her own profile and went to sit herself in the seat. She suddenly felt like she was going to be excuted by an electric chair. She undid her shirt, and took it off, placing it by the side.

Attaching wires to her chest, her heart rate and other vital information appeared on the computer screen on her left. Attaching another one to her hand, her pulse and blood flow and pressure were measured as well. Finally she attached more wires to her forehead. With everything set, she pulled the head visor, that greatly resembled a giant helmet and a visor screen in front, and placed it on her head.

Pressing the button on the arm rest of the chair, the machine activated. Electical impulses were shot into Maria, straining her body. Her muscles tensed and her blood pressure nearly sky-rocketed. Her breathing was hard and fast. Pain wrecked throughout her entire body.

It was pain like she had never felt before. Her heart pumped harder than before, her brain felt like exploding, her own head felt like it was constricting upon her brain, she could hardly breath. Chemicals were then passed into her system, further causing pain to wreck her body.

Her entire body felt like it was burning from within. The air that she breathed now felt like it was boiling water, burning her throat, her lungs and most importantly, she felt like she could not longer breathe. Her stomach burned, her legs felt like they were being twisted apart, her arms were building up pain.

Maria screamed out in pain, for the pain was too much for her to bear. She screamed on as the pain coursed throughout her entire body. Her knuckles were bleach white. Her own fingernails were dug into her palms do deep that they bled.

She screamed till her lungs were sore and her throat burned, but the pain would ease. Then, just as she was about faint, a second chemical was pumped into her body, immediately taking effect and relieving Maria of her pain. Maria panted, trying to get the cool air back into her lungs. Her throat was sore from the screaming and her lungs burned for air.

Maria took a couple of seconds to calm down. The chemicals and electircal flow were only part of the proccedure, allowing her to focus her energy better and into the machine, in which the amplification could occur. A blast hit the ship, reminding Maria of the amount of time she had left. She immediately started, pulling out a keyboard from on the arm rest.

The room was immediately plunged into darkness once again, but just as it was plunged into darkness, the walls illuminated and showed her the entire view of the battle, all three hundred and sity degrees of it. It felt as though she was the ship 'Justice Reign' herself. Her head visor activated and showed all of the statistics that she needed to know. From enemy count, to the number of crew on each ship.

She silently surveyed the battle that raged on. Everything looked so insignificant from her point of view. Maria shook that thought out of her head. It was as though that wasn't her own thinking. She pulled up a connection to the bridge.

"Captain? Are you alright?"

Hyug asked.

"I'm fine. What is the report?"

Maria lied. She did not feel fine. She felt like hurling, but she knew that now wasn't the time.

"Well, we've lost about five ships already. The Kolik ships are having troubles as well."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, huh?"

"Something along those lines. Hey, wait, Captain, are you naked?"

Hyug raised an eyebrow. Maria's face turned beet red.

"None of your business!"

She immediately cut the connection. She wasn't naked, well, technically. However, she did feel sort of exposed without her shirt. Maria went back to her task at hand. Now wasn't the time to be worried about some petty thing like appearance.

To Maria, it was never about appearance, but results. For what she wished to be the last time, she focused her energy into her symbological powers. For one last struggle, for everything, for freedom, for peace, and for herself.

* * *

AN: Pain, feel the pain! 


	38. Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

This is getting old.

Karin: sure is. That is lame. it's glowing.

that's a christmas tree.

Karin: is it? i thought it was the easter bunny.

no, it's not. It's a jack o' lantern.

* * *

Nyiko was being pressed hard. Not only did he lose five of his ships, but it seems like Maria's fleet was having trouble as well. In fact, the 'Justice Reign' had stopped moving completely, not even firing a single shot, as if they're entire power was short-circuited. But communications was still able to flow, which proved that that possibility of poewr failure to be false.

What surprised Nyiko even more, was that Maria's entire fleet was pulling back to where Nyiko's fleet were at. The jarjanaught class ships had far longer range than any ship in this battle field, so that was why his fleet were stationed behind, while Maria's fleet, which had shorter range, was up front. But if they retreated, then something was definately wrong. He was about ask when his vice captain spoke up.

"Sir! The 'Justice Reign'! It's glowing!"

"What!"

Nyiko looked towards the ship and saw that it was true. The entire ship radiated blue, not faintly, but almost as bright as a sun. Nyiko squinted his eyes as he tried to look. Giant circular ring symbols encircled the entire 'Justice Reign', from front to back.

"Sir! The 'Justice Reign' is firing their PGCs!"

"That's impossible! They shouldn't have be able to recharge so quickly!"

But just as Nyiko had spoken, the beams of the PGCs, shot out from the 'Justice Reign', but only about the size of moons and being blue in colour. Each beam destroyed a fleet of the Yzaks with one hit.

The sight of such a thing brought out fear in Nyiko. Yet, he stared at the sight, as though it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sight of a beautiful and graceful destruction.

"Strange readings from the 'Justice Reign'!"

Jose did not need to say. Nyiko had already seen it. The flagship's blue light became brighter and almost blinding. But Nyiko was entranced by the sight. The Yzaks seemed to be stunned by the sight as well, as none of their ships were doing anything, besides the fact that two of their fleets had disappeared in a flash. Then, all of sudden, the light around the 'Justice Reign' started to move.

Nyiko could not describe it. He could not understand how light can move away from a light source. But yet, it did. The blueish light seemed the 'dance' above the flagship, as though enticing playfully at the people who stared at it. And right before their eyes, the light began to take form. It looked human, having hands and a body and a head. The legs seemed to melt into the base of the light. The light looked male, wearing a giant armour that glowed more brightly than the body itself.

"Mother mercy."

A presence of what Nyiko could only say to be one of the Gods. What he saw, he believed to be a god, a god of war. Wielding a sword and a shield, the figure pointed its sword forward, as though leading a charge of men.

And a charge of men it was. Maria's fleet began to mobilize, blasting everything they had, including their PGCs which had used the distraction to charge up once again. But something else caught Nyiko's eye.

Almost half of the enemy's fleet, was encircled by the same ring symbol that circled the 'Justice Reign'. The ships glowed blue as well, but unlike the 'Justice Reign', their light was not as bright and it sooned disappeared, as though it had never occured at all.

"Wha-, what just happened?"

Nyiko wondered. But his answer was soon to come. The ships that were encircled by the symbols, exploded. Not one by one, but all together, they exploded and a giant fiery explosion, sending a giant shockwave of their combined explosion force and hit even more enemy ships. It was like watching a christmas tree in outspace, but only with fire. It ended as quickly as it had started.

Nyiko was shocked beyond words. His mouth would not move, his mind could not comprehend. Was this also a design of Jino's ships? Some sort of hidden power in it that could cause such destruction? What was it that he had just witnessed?

"Sir! What are our orders?"

"Orders?"

Nyiko felt confused.

"Yes! The 'Justice Reign' and her fleet are moving in on the enemy. What are our orders?"

Nyiko knew what had to be done, but what he saw was terrifying. How could he feel at ease like this?

"Move forward, support from behind."

"Aye, sir."

Was this how it was suppose to be? To live and forget? How could he.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was she satisfied with how it turned out to be? No. Definately not. She never wanted it to be like this. She never wanted to use it again. But there were not many choices given to her. She turned the machine off, finding her energy totally spent.

She pulled the visor off her head and slowly, and painfully, pulled the wires and tubes out of her arms. After getting rid of the rest of the wires, she stumbled off the chair and tumbled down the steps onto the floor.

She lay there, her body still aching with pain. It felt slightly stiff, but she thinks she can still move. Pushing herself up, she gather her shirt and slips it on, without buttoning it.

She was just simply too tired. Her hands and arms were bleeding, but it wasn't life threatening. The door was being pounded on, but not by her. Someone else was outside. Maria shuffled her feet towards the door, using the wall as a support. Her hands were hurting.

Blood marks on the walls. Without having any feeling in one arm, she had to rely on her other hand and her already weakened legs get her to the door. She unlocked the door and the it slid open, but that was the last thing Maria saw, as she fell onto the floor, unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He suddenly got up. Something was wrong. Something, he could feel it. It was like an uncomfortable feeling that won't go away.

"Maria... How long till we reach?"

"About half an hour, minimum."

"What about the rip-gate?"

"We can't. Their systems got hit hard. This is the best we can do."

"Dammit, convert all power to engines, i want to get there as soon as possible."

* * *

AN: ... i have nothing to say. 


	39. Closure

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

what are the odds of my family reading this?

Karin: quite high actually.

why?

Karin: because you told them?

...oh...

* * *

Maria felt drained. Yet her body would not let her rest easily. From head to toe, it ached badly. Her eyelids felt heavy and all she wanted to was the rest, but unfortunately for her, her judgement managed to win over her needs. A blast rocked the ship hard, forcing Maria to get up from bed. She found herself in the sick-bay, on a bed. Her shirt was still undone, but she did not bother to button it up. Her breath was still hard and she rather not constrict her breathing.

"Ah, i see that you're awake now."

A voice spoke up from beside her bed. Albel Nox sat on the chair next to Maria's bed, which was located right next to Nel.

"What happened? Who brought me here?"

"Who? Don't ask me, ask that scrawny looking punk who looks nothing like a worm, but a maggot."

Albel said sarcastically.

"You don't really have use bad language for every person around, you know. It pays off being nice. The girls like a nice guy. I bet Nel would like it too."

"Keh, Nel would love me even if i was swearing all day. That's just her attitude, stupid wench. And if i was acting all nice, i would be no less like Fayt."

Albel scoffed.

"Is Fayt any wrong for being nice?"

Maria felt insulted. Not only for the fact that it sounded like an insult to her husband, but also her twin brother, which was a double insult to her.

"Nothing wrong, it's just that that maggot has his way of doing things, and i have mine. If i wanted to act like him, i wouldn't be me, get it?"

"Sure. You know, for once, you actually talk like an intelligent individual."

"And what was that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. How long have i been out?"

Maria quickly changed the topic. No point in getting in messes where she wouldn't want to tred into.

"About ten minutes so far. The doctor said to make sure you get some rest."

"Well, i've rested enough. I need to get back to the bridge."

And before Albel could protest yet again, Maria got out of bed and walked unsteadily out of the sick-bay. Albel hurried on and followed Maria. For someone who just be in bed, she was certainly going pretty fast. With her left arm still immobilized by the numbness, she used her right arm to help her get through the corridor. Having bandages around her arms, hands, head and torso, she looked like she just came out of a hospital, or a horror comic with mummies in it, but not that drastic.

"Where do you think you're going, worm?"

Albel stood in Maria's way, intending not to let her get the better of him.

"To the bridge of course."

"But i have specific instructions to make sure you stay put in bed. And i'm not leaving till you agree."

"So, Albel Nox is taking instructions from a doctor? This would be interesting."

"Wha-what? A doctor's order is just as important as a commanding officer's order, that is what i think, so you are marching straight back to bed, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else i'll..."

Albel was tempted to say hit her, but he then changed it to carry her back by force and tie her to the bed. But that would sound a little too far, and if Maria should ever complain, he would not hear the end of it from Nel. So he was outwitted by a woman, once again. And out maneouvered by the looks of things as well. Maria had used the opportunity of Albel thinking, which can take quite some time apparently, and tried to run off again.

Albel caught up with her once again, since he was not injured at all, therefore would be in a better shape at chasing down his prey, or person he is ordered to find and chain to a bed.

"Fine, i won't stop you. But the moment i see that you are not fit to even stand, i will drag you back by force."

Albel decided that that would do.

"Alright, thanks."

Maria smiled warmly, and Albel finally took note of Maria's unbuttoned shirt. It made his face red, but not so much. He was a married man, after all, and what most married men have are lovely wives to look at. Too bad, Albel has one that is just too strict with control at the moment.

"But you might want button your shirt."

Albel coughed.

"This? Oh? Is the great Albel Nox embarrassed to see a lady's chest?"

"You have your undergarment thingy on, so it's not your chest, technically."

Albel countered.

"Well, suit yourself. I prefer it like this since the shirt is slightly constricting."

Maria said as she continued to limp on. After a good two minutes, they reached the bridge and Hyug stood up and saluted almost immediately, followed by the rest of the crew. All seemed to have noticed her shirt but did not comment. Was it all guys thought about? A girl's chest? Maybe. These guys certainly proved it so.

"At ease. Hyug, give me a report."

Maria said, sitting herself down on the command chair.

"We're having them on the run. We are nearing victory."

"Captain! Disturbance in space fabric! Gravitic warp opening! Enemy identified, it's the Vendeeni royal fleet! They're coming up on our six!"

"What! So, they've come with reinforements. All ships, move to counter."

Maria could not believe that victory was so close, yet so far. What a saying.

"Transmission from the 'Hyperion'."

"Patch them through."

Nyiko's face appeared on Maria's screen.

"Maria, would you mind explaining what happened?"

Nyiko's face was serious, but then again, he always looked serious.

"Let's just say it's something no one should ever go through again."

Maria simpled replied. The answer seemed to satisfy Nyiko.

"Agreed. And by the way, your shirt's undone."

"I know that. Why do all men have to stare at my shirt?"

"Because it's distracting. We men are simple creature, living to fulfill our basic needs. That is all."

Nyiko winked and cut his connection. That was not all, that was confusing.

"Another distrubance! Gravitic warp opening! Fleet identified! It's the Vendeeni's royal third fleet!"

"More enemies? Damn them."

Maria cursed, which she rarely does. Or so she thinks. The new threat appeared out of the warp and joined behind the enemy fleet. The Vendeeni appeared to be gearing for battle.

"All ships, prepare to open fire!"

"Wait captain! The enemy... the Vendeeni's royal third fleet. They're... they're... they're attacking their own fleets!"

"Huh?"

Maria pulled up a screen for herself to take a look at. And it was true. The Vendeeni's royal third fleet, easily noticable by their sheer size difference from their normal fleet ships. The Vendeeni ships attacking at one another, which caused great confusion among Maria's crew.

"In-coming transmission form the flagship of the Royal third fleet."

"Patch them through."

Maria ordered, wanting to know what was going on. What she expected to be a foul-mouthed Vendeeni, turned out to be a cheerful looking young human girl.

"M-A-R-I-A!"

"Karin!"

"Bingo! Haha! Bet you didn't expect that?"

"No, not at all! What happened? Why are you on that ship?"

Maria was definately confused.

"Oh, i'll let the man himself explain. He should be arriving anytime soon."

"Captain!"

Hyug called for Maria.

"What is it?"

"A mjor disturbance in the space fabric! It's... a rip-gate! No, it's energies are less aggressive. The wavelengths show a normal Gravitic warp gate transmission, but the sensors are all indicating a rip-gate!"

"What!"

"Speak of the devil."

Karin smirked. A giant portal ripped open on the left of Maria's fleet. The circular portal swirled with dark red energies. The size itself was enormous. It looked like it was the size of a moon. With the gate opened, a giant ship emerged from it. It looked exactly like the 'Eternal Vengence', but with a circular ring around it's body. Another ship bearing the same ring, but looking like the 'Heaven's gate', appeared.

"In-coming transmission from those unknown ships!"

"Patch them through."

Maria knew who it was. Two more screens appeared on Maria's console. A young girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a chirpy smile. Sophia Esteed. And a young boy with blue hair, green eyes and a warm presence that filled Maria with joy. Fayt Leingod.

"Maria."

"...Fayt..."

"Sorry it took so long, met Jino on the way."

"Idiot..."

"What? Did you say something? Maria?"

Fayt tried to take a closer look through his screen.

"IDIOT!"

Maria screamed. That sent Fayt flying back.

"Wha-? What did i do?"

"...nothing... it's just... i'm so glad to see you."

Maria smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

"I miss you too. Hey, is your shirt undone?"

"I had some incidents here."

Maria replied, but she still smiled. Fayt. The boy she loved, the one who was always there for her. Her own brother. He will always be there for her.

"Oh yeah, Jino sends his gift."

Fayt smiled. From the gate, another giant ring appeared.

"For your ship."

Fayt said. Maria nodded in reply and gave the orders. It was tricky business to do this in the middle of battle, but Maria risked it. The ship slowed down near the ring and the auto-lock ons guided the ship into place. With the ring locked in place, new systems were integrated into the ship's mainframe and database. Slight changes would be made around the ship, which made it look like a transformer.

As her console slightly changed, the name 'Justice Reign' on the screen disappeared and a new name appeared.

"Hmm... interesting. Right, from now on this ship is no longer the 'Justice Reign'. From now on, it's name is 'Wisdom'. I hate changing names of ships, it's really irritating."

"Better than mine. Mine's 'Benevolence'."

Sophia sulked.

"What's wrong with that? Mine's the 'Courage'. I really wonder where does he get these names from?"

"I don't want to know."

Maria said.

"Right, all ships, engaged the enemy fleets!"

"All weapons charged and ready to fire."

Maria was about to order the attack, when something else caught her eye. Next to the name of her ship on her console, a knight in golden armour was there. With sword and shield, it had the words 'honour' and 'wisdom' written on the shield. Somehow, this knight looked familiar.

"Hey, Fayt, does yours have a knight on your screen?"

Maria asked.

"No. Mine's a Maiden with wings."

Fayt replied.

"Mine's a pair of children!"

Sophia chirped.

"What's the meaning of this? I have seen this knight before."

"That is the true image of your symbol, Maria."

Ryoko Leingod appeared next to Sophia.

"Mom?"

"Hi, dear. Glad to see your alright, but you looked beatened up! Did something happen? Why is your shirt undone? Did anyone mistreat you?"

"Mom, it's fine, it's nothing. Really. So what about our true forms of our symbols?"

Maria asked, eager to know.

"Alright. These symbols are not just simple technology. Over time, we found that these special symbols we created for you needed young hosts to mature in. Like i said before, they needed time to fully develop. It was like saying it was alive. I programmed each symbol to take a more human form whenever it is fully activated. Take it like your spirit soul. The form in which your symbol takes on is fully dependent on you."

"And mine's a girl!"

Fayt complained.

"Well, proves that you have a feminine side after all!"

Sophia laughed.

"What! Sophia, just you wait till i get my hands on you."

"You won't. Cause you'll never get your hands on me! Right, Maria?"

"Er... right."

Maria had no clue what was going on, at all. Spirit form? Now this was getting way out of hand.

"Captain, what are your orders?"

Hyug asked, interrupting their family time. If anyone would consider it a family time.

"Well, we have them on the run, so let's make sure they don't get away. All ships, persue the enemy. Identify the enemy flagship and capture it. There is something i need to talk about with their leader."

* * *

AN: This was rushed one, as will the last two. Don't expect much, alright? 


	40. Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean

We're finally coming to a close. Any finaly words?

Karin: i'm not going to die, am i?

no... what made you say that?

Karin: those last words?

just for fun.

Karin: oh... i know, FREEDOM AND WORLD PEACE!

... maybe you are going to die after all.

* * *

I guess you could say that everything happened too quickly. Like water that has fallen down the waterfall, the intense rush of events had ended as quickly as they had begun. The war had ended. The open revolt of the Yzaks came to a close.

Another dark chapter of the history of the new pan-galactic federation came to a close. Though many would depict this tale in many different ways, it can be said that the truth, is always within those who saw the pain and suffering, to those who were there when it actually happened. Many would not remember much, but all would remember the adventures of the sole hero who stood above his own status, to freedom and peace.

But behind every hero, there stood the friends and family of that hero, who supported him through his tough times, who pulled him out of the darkness of solitude and regret. All will remember the hero as a great person, one who would stand above others, one is more than ordinary, but one must not forget that he is only human. To share the pain, to share the glory, to share his feelings and soul, to the one he truely loves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Yzak's rebellion quelled, the Vendeeni easily surrended, finding themselves facing certain death if they did not cooperate. Through this war, the Frontier Galactic Government, the Hynd republic and the Kolik federation had signed an alliance with the new pan-galactic federation. All governing systems had agreed to certain terms in which free trade, commerce, tourism would be shared.

Millitary was another issue but all agreed to help one another out in times of need. This was a legendary treaty that would be known in the books of history, as the 'fated white words'. With the Yzaks and the Vendeeni under close surveillance, everyone was certain that this treaty's peace would last, more than a lifetime.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?"

She asked, sitting under the tree, gently running her fingers through his hair as he lay his head on her lap, sound asleep. The birds chirped as they flew off the branch, off with the wind, to where ever their free wings would take them. She gazed upon the face of her lover. He looked so peaceful, gentle, just like the wind.

"It would be hard to think that only two months has past since the war."

She did not want to remember it. It was only a bad memory now.

"Two months... so much has happened since then. It's as if time had stopped for us, wouldn't you say so?"

She wispered softly into her lover's ear.

"I thought you said you didn't want to remember that event?"

He asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"I didn't. But through it, we were brought together. Wouldn't you count it as a blessing?"

"Whatever you call it, i know that it was all in the past. We all live in the present and what we can do to change the future, is what we can do now."

She laughed lightly.

"I didn't know you were so philosophical."

"I can be anything that i want to be."

He replied, getting up from her lap and sitting straight next to her. Placing an arm around her, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"But i wish that this moment could last forever."

She sighed, leaning against him.

"We could make that happen, together."

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Sure, i would like that. Together."

"Ahem."

A slight cough disrupted them. A young girl with brownish hair stood behind them, tapping her feet.

"Oh, Sophia, is it time already?"

He asked, getting up.

"Yes it is. You two shouldn't run off like that. It's your big day and you're still acting like kids. And i thought i was the youngest here."

Sophia Esteed crossed her arms, looking very impatient.

"You are the youngest."

"Speak for yourself, mister-play-video-games-all-day-long. And you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!"

"It isn't bad luck, if you know that you can change it, wouldn't you say so, Maria?"

Maria smiled and got up as well.

"Yes, i agree. Together we can change it."

The two looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Oh brother. Alright, alright, cut the lovey-dovey scene right here and now. Come on Maria, look at you, you've dirtied you dress!"

Sophia sighed.

"It's not dirty, it's natural. And besides, i don't think she's going to wear this to the ceremony."

"Cut it, Fayt, you know what i mean. Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Right."

The three left the garden by the lake, for what would be the greatest day in the Leingod history. As they walked along the path to the castle, the crowds stood along the sides, cheering and throwing petals of flowers. The three heroes of their planet, the holy marriage of two. Many would want to make this day a public holiday. Maria Leingod, held her hand of her husband, Fayt Leingod.

"Don't worry, i'm right here."

"Who said i was worried?"

"You're shaking."

"I am?"

Fayt looked at himself, and found that it was true, he was trembling.

"Hmm, must because this a great day in my life."

He simply said. Maria did not need to be convinced, she trusted him in every way. The three made it into the castle, where rows of royal guards of both Aquaria and Airyglpyh stood in the hallway, swords and pikes drawn and raised in honour of their presence. A familiar figure stood at the entrance, awaiting them.

"Had fun?"

Clair asked.

"I had to run around the entire city looking for them! And Maria's dress is all dirted!"

Sophia complained.

"It is? It looks natural to me."

Clair smiled.

"Well, no time to waste, let's go. Everyone's waiting. Fayt, you should go on first. We'll just make sure Maria has her last minute touches down."

Clair said and dragged Maria and Sophia off into a room. Fayt was left by himself in the hallway, but he knew he had better prepare. He slowly made his way to the back of the castle. These same walls, these same steps. It was long ago, far back, since he had first met her. How long has it been? Just how far has their journey taken them? Fayt turned a corner and saw another familiar person. The tall and well built blonde klausian smiled and waved to him. Fayt waved back at his old friend.

"How are you doing, Cliff?"

Fayt asked, walking up to his old friend.

"Me? Same old, nothing new. Some delegates from some unknown planets are giving me a headache."

Cliff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Still haven't changed at all, and neither has his choice of clothing. The same old tight looking black sleeveless with matching and most likely equally tight looking... pants, or tights.

"So... today's your big day, huh? I remember mine like it was just yesturday."

Cliff patted Fayt on his back.

"You're married?"

Fayt asked, unsure of what he heard.

"Er... sure! Didn't i tell you?"

"I'm afraid you left that detail out long ago."

"I did? Oh er... you see, er... Well, Mirage's dad kind of made me..."

"Her husband? Mirage and you? But you have different family names!"

"Well, she did want to keep her own family name, so i wouldn't want to force her."

Fayt did not really believe it, but now that he thought about it, it did makes some sense. It really explained how Mirage and Cliff behaved to one another.

"So... you're not happy?"

"Happy? Since glad i'm with Mirage, i mean, she can cook, clean, look after herself-"

"And keeping you out of trouble."

A feminine voice interrupted. Both Fayt and Cliff turned and saw Mirage standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mirage! Glad to see you!"

Cliff laughed rather weakly. Mirage, however, was a little fuming.

"Cliff, how many times must i tell you, once you get down to here, you should head straight to the ceremony area. Hi Fayt, you look great. Nervous?"

Mirage quickly turned her attention to Fayt.

"Well, yeah, i would lying if i said i wasn't."

"Most guys are like that, especially this one."

Mirage elbowed Cliff in the gut, causing him to groan in pain.

"What did you do that for?"

Cliff cried.

"For not calling me, AND... what are these?"

Mirage pulled out her communicator and showed Cliff a bunch of mail. Cliff's face turned into surprise, and then into fear.

"Mirage, wait, i can explain."

"Explain? How do you explain this? 'We miss you, Ms. Diana Kro.' 'Honey pumpkins'! How are you going to explain yourself, Cliff Fitter!"

"I er... you see... er..."

"Oh nevermind. I never want to hear your excuses, just get over there."

"What about you?"

"I have something to talk about with Fayt."

"Sure..."

Cliff shrugged and walked off.

"Mirage, can i ask you something?"

Fayt asked.

"Sure, just ask."

"Do you, ever loved Cliff?"

Mirage was caught off guard by this question, but she reckoned that someday, people would ask it. It was only natural of course.

"Well, you could say that. I fell in love with him at first sight. I thought that my greatest wish came true when my father asked him to marry me, a silly girl's wish. I knew of his bad habits by heart, and for years i tried to be patient."

"But was it too much?"

Mirage sighed. She smiled.

"No it wasn't, in fact, that was the part that i liked about him. You see Fayt, in love, it's not always about the best qualities about the partner, but their flaws as well. It is also about how well they are able to relate and work together to make it past all barriers. Marriage, is the testment of the passing of their very first trial."

Fayt knew this already, it wasn't only about Maria and her greatness that he fell in love with, but also the fact that they were meant to be together in the beginning. He knew, deep down, that they were together, no matter how far apart they were.

"Come on, Romeo, let's get you to the ceremony."

Mirage led Fayt up the stairs in the castle and into the audience camber, where more familiar faces were present.

"Wohoo! Go Fayt!"

Fuin cheered, earning him a punch from Kanai. Kanai was wearing a light pink dress and had her wings reappear just for this occasion, or so she says. Fuin was just being normal. There were suppose to be four bride's maids, Kanai, Karin, Sophia and Yuin. Yuin and Karin were already waiting at the ceremony area, which left Sophia and Kanai.

The left Fayt's best man. He had a tough choice, having to choose between Fuin or Roger. Both irritating in their right and basically, and most possibly, the worst choices ever for helping out in a wedding.

Luckily, there was someone else he managed to pull. Sole. The young man stood by the side, somehow being harrassed by Adray. Fayt sighed and walked up to see what was going on.

"Boy, you look strong and great willed. I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime, want it?"

Adray was at the point where Sole was being pushed agains the wall.

"Er.. i don't know, i'll have to think about it."

"Think? Ha! There's no need to think about anything! Just take it! It's a deal you can't refuse, i promise you!"

"Er... well, i guess that depends on what it is."

Sole had just realized there was no way of getting out of this without being eating alive by either this giant's deal, or his mouth. But luckily, Fayt decided to step in.

"Adray, you're scaring my best man, and besides, if you want him to marry your daughter, i suggest you let them decide it first."

"Fayt? Oh thank you."

Sole took the opportunity of Adray's distracted state and ran up next to his former admiral.

"Ah, Fayt. It's too bad you can't marry Clair, but hey! Maria's an excellent choice for you after all."

Adray smiled, slapping Fayt hard, extremely, on the back. Fayt coughed and choked but still managed to keep his balance. Adray laughed heartily and walked off, most likely to harrass another poor victim, or just go drink himself to death by the bar. As though on cue, Clair walked up, wearing a beautiful dress, though she seemed to have difficulties with the constriction of movement.

"I'm so sorry for what my father did."

Clair apologized to Sole, but all Sole did, was just stare at Clair. Clair slightly blushed at Sole's stare and tried to smile, but quickly turned away. Fayt had some idea what was going on.

"Hey, Sole, why don't you make your move?"

Fayt wispered to Sole, nudging him.

"Fayt, you don't understand. Is she that giant's daughter?"

Sole asked.

"Yeah, i thought that was obvious. Why?"

"She... she looks exactly like my dead fiancee."

"Say what!"

Fayt exclaimed, just a little louder than needed, though no one was bothered by what the groom has to say, after all, the best part of the wedding was to look at how pretty the bride is and the wide array of food. Who cares about the groom? Maybe the groom himself. Maybe.

* * *

AN: Ahh... the second last chapter. I would like to thank the reader for reading this far and would like to congratulate them on making it this far. 


	41. Till The End Of Time Do Us Part

AN: LAST CHAPTER! AAAHHHHH! REJOICE!

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean, square enix does. I also don't own FFX or FFVIII or their songs, but i borrowed them because they sound great.

Karin: so in the end, i don't get guys?

you're attractive enough, just that i haven't come up with anyone good enough for you.

Karin: aww, that's sweet. Well, for now, i will rest till the next fic, see you guys later!

... sucker...

* * *

Fayt stood there, nervously fumbling with his fingers. It has been years since he had been this nervous. The cool out-door breeze did not help either, but at least it was a cloudless day, and that was the the only good thing that has happened so far in helping this wedding. Sole had given up trying to calm Fayt down, seeing has to how it was completely pointless. 

"Have you got the ring?"

Fayt asked Sole, for what appeared to be the ten thousandth time.

"Yes, i have it, don't worry too much."

Sole reassured Fayt and pulled out the ring for Fayt to see. It was the same one he had given Maria. But at that time, they weren't officially married. Fayt looked at the crowd of friends and family. All smiling and basically being happy and all about the wedding. Ryoko Leingod sat in the front row, wasting her tenth tissue box while Mirage tried to supply her with more.

Cliff was next to Mirage, giving Fayt the thumbs up, while he tried to place his hand around Mirage. It sort of ended in a bloody mess, but without too much blood. Suddenly, everyone fell silent. The bride had arrived. Fayt could only stare, and so does everyone else. Maria, with the most beautiful pure white two piece wedding dress ever made.

With the top being something that resembles a tube shirt, and her long white skirt that shaped itself nicely around her legs. It allowed for her slim middriff to show. On her wrists were white bands made of silk and finally, the veil on her beautiful face. With her hair flowing freely down, she looked even more beautiful than she did back then, on these same steps.

The exact same steps where Fayt had first laid eyes on her. With each step she took, the sunlight seemed to wrapped its glory and warmth all around her. A step closer, a heart skipped another beat. By the time Maria was at the front, next to Fayt, he could have stopped breathing completely. But luckily, he didn't, because that would make him one of the greatest idiots ever.

"Fayt..."

Maria smiled behind the veil and Fayt could have sworn her face was extremely red. Was it make-up? Or was it blush? Karin gave a slight cough.

"Oh, sorry. It's just... Maria, you look... simply perfect. Perfectly beautiful. Just stunning."

Fayt had just managed to throw in really nice words in a random mess and still make sense of it all.

"Thanks."

Maria smiled. The King of Ariyglyph, Arzei, and the Queen of Aquaria, Romeria, stood side by side in front of Fayt and Maria, so as to perform the ceremony.

"Can we continue?"

The King asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Fayt rubbed the back of his neck and Cliff mumbled something about copycats. The crowd stay silent as the holy ceremony began to unfold.

"Friends and family. I thank all of you for gathering here to witness a great moment the lives of yours and in this young couple. Through pain and hardship, you have learned the ways of life, to treasure what you have achieved, and achieved it, you two have done."

The King began.

"Today is a special day for all of us. Today, we are gathered here to honour the union of two of the greatest heroes known on Elicoor II and on many other planets. They have saved the lives of many, risked their own and bravely stepped forward for mere strangers to their normal lives such as ourselves."

Queen Romeria continued.

"We are here to witness the union of these two, and we have gathered to bless them on their relationship and wishes it to last for eternity."

King Arzei said. A sudden defeaning roar pierced the air, signalling the arrival of one last guest. The giant winged beast landed onto the garden below the ceremony area, but its height was more than enough.

"Crosell!"

Fayt exclaimed, surprised to see the dragon here. His own flight were circling the castle, as though as a form of sign.

"I heard of this little one's union and i decided to give them my blessing as well."

Crosell said, which caused several people, including Ryoko Leingod, Marietta and even Leiber to faint. A talking dragon, now that was new, to some people.

"By all means, lord Crosell."

Arzei said.

"Well then, by the power invested into me by the great forefathers of the old order, i bless you with the greatness and honour of the order. Take these as a gift. These will grant you the respect of all dragons, no matter where and how they appear."

Crosell used one claw and passed both Fayt and Maria medellions with small gems imbedded in them. But they were no ordinary gems, for within each, burned a flame of red and blue. Crosell reared back and roared loudly. Each dragon of his own flight roared in response, changing their formations and landing around the castle in one giant circle.

"Lord and lady of Airygylph and Aquaria, please continue."

Crosell said.

"Thank you. Now then. Let us continue. If there is anyone here who would want to object to this beautiful union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The King said. Leiber was tempted to stand up and object out-right, but was quickly pounded back into his seat by a large group of people. Steeg, Lancar, Cliff, Mirage, Fuin, Nel, Albel all included.

"Let us proceed."

Romeria said, not noticing the small incident with Leiber.

"Do you, Fayt Leingod, take this beautiful and courageous lady to be your wedded wife? To cherish and hold, through sickness and through death, till the very end of time?"

Romeria asked.

"I do."

Fayt replied.

"Do you, Maria Leingod, take this dashing and brave man to be your wedded husband? To support and love, through suffering and through hardships, till the end of time?"

Arzei asked.

"I do."

Maria replied almost as quickly as the question ended.

"Well then. By the power invested in us by the great heavens and ancestors of Elicoor II, we now pronouce you, man and wife."

Arzei and Romeria said in unison.

"You may kiss the bride."

Fayt flipped the veil back, revealing Maria's beautiful and priceless face. As the two stared into each other's eyes, they knew, that this was it.

"Till the end of time?"

She asked.

"Till the end of time."

And by that, they kissed, and sealed their love with all of their hearts and affections for each other. The crowds cheered wildely, all celebrating this great marriage. They broke apart their kiss after a while and smiled to one another.

"We did it."

"We did."

They wispered to each other.

"PARTY!"

Fuin yelled and everyone cheered yet again. Fayt smiled to Maria.

"Maria? May i have this dance?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He held her hand as they dance within the audience chamber. Normally, with Lesselle around, that would not be an option, but this time, it was an exception. Couples took the floor and started to dance. Nel leading Albel, Mirage and Cliff trying out new steps that look like judo moves. Sole asked Clair for a dance, which she shyly accepted. Romeria and Arzei took the floor as well. Fuin tried to ask Yuin, but she was nowhere to be found, so he settled with Kanai, who did not really want anything to do with Fuin. Leiber took the liberty of sharing tissue boxes with Ryoko Leingod at the sides, both crying for totally different reasons. Karin took the liberty of helping herself to the great food being served, with a couple of others fighting against her for the chicken, including sophia. The band played a slow and light tune, being led by Pepitta herself. The soft melody transcended throughout the entire hall. Maria rested her head on Fayt's chest, smiling.

"This would be the first time i would be dancing."

She admitted.

"Well, let me guide you then."

Fayt replied, leading Maria in the steps. It was slow dance, therefore there wouldn't be much movement. With the singer actually being Yuin, Fayt thought it would be bad, but instead, Yuin's voice had transformed the entire hall, luring the dancers into a state of relaxation and tranquility. Fayt slowly moved into the steps, holding Maria closely. He pulled back from her once, but still holding onto her hand, and pulled her back to him.

"That was just for kicks."

He smiled.

"Really."

They silently went along, listening to the beautiful words of the song.

"kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni

oyoida kokoro

kumo ga hakobu ashita ni

hazunda koe

tsuki ga yureru kagami ni

furueta kokoro

hoshi ga nagare koboreta

yawarakai namida

suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

KIMI no machi ie ude no naka

sono mune

karada azuke

yoi ni magire

yumemiru

kaze wa tomari kotoba wa

yasashii maboroshi

kumo wa yabure ashita wa

tooku no koe

tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo

nagareta kokoro

hoshi ga yurete koboreta

kakusenai namida

suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

KIMI no machi ie ude no naka

sono kao

sotto furete

asa ni tokeru

yumemiru"

The song ended with an applause and Yuin bowed, beginning the next song.

"Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then I will know

that you are no dreamer"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be easy to say that they lived happily ever after, for they did. As another chapter in their lives came to an end, they began once more to a new journey. One in which they would walk down the same path, together. The love in which they had created would be unbreakable. The pain and suffering that they would face, would be shared. With the power invested in me as the author and by the order of the old order, i bless their happiness for eternity, kept within the minds of those who would hear this tale, and be passed down through generations that are to come. Bear within our souls, we know that happiness would always await those that are willing to face the fears and pain. To what end would they stop at until they find true happiness? To the end of time.

_**THE END

* * *

**_

AN: I would like to thank my parents and friends and older sister for their support, you guys really helped me out greatly. I would like to thank the readers for actually reading. I'll be starting my next project by the end of Christmas 2005, Suikoden III with Suikoden IV mixed. After that, i will see if i have enough ideas to write a more softer, family type sequel for this fic. Thanks you all! If you didn't notice, the above two songs are "Suteki Da Ne" from FFX and the second one is "Eyes on me" By Faye Wong in FFVIII. Thanks for reading!


End file.
